Moemon: a senseless tale
by Biohazards
Summary: A realistic(?) take on the moemon genre. Read how a timid on the outside, brash on the inside nerd with a colorful vocabulary embarks on a journey of glory, fate, debauchery, ambiguous orientation and sadomasochism. Read warning, lots of LEMONS that will simultaneously disgust and intrigue you. Not recommended for the faint of heart.
1. Awkward, right?

**A/N: A realistic(?) twist on the moemon genre**

**Prepare yourself for kinky, obscene, raunchy **_sex_** done in ways **_above_** and **_beyond_** human capabilities. If you're not into:**

**A. straight, hetero, gay, lesbian, xenophilia, furry, homo, slash, bestiality, animalistic **_porn or_

**B. dark storyline with deaths, cussing, mental breakdowns, torture(both **_sexual_** and not), philosophical nonsense and conspiracies**

**_Leave now and never come back!_**

**...But if what I say interests you, then by all means,**

**Read ON!**

**ATTN: TO ALL PEOPLE WHO COME IN HERE HOPING TO FIND QUICK AND EASY FAP MATERIAL!**

**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE HIT A GOLDMINE, SINCE THERE IS A SAUCY LEMON SCENE RIGHT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! THOUGH ONCE YOU'RE DONE CLIMAXING, AND FIND YOURSELF EXHAUSTED FROM THE POST-MASTURBATORY ACTIVITY, FEEL FREE TO READ THE REST OF THE STORY AS YOU WAIT FOR YOUR WEARINESS TO WEAR OFF!**

**I have realism ****_and _****lemons! Who else can offer you both huh? ****_HUH_****?!**

**xxx**

Moemon, are a type of creatures found in the Islands Nations, an independent nation the size of Brazil that consists of several islands surrounded by a natural cage made of tall mountain ranges. Moemon are unique animals for a number of reasons.

They are a number of species of creatures that all look almost human. They are all capable of superhuman feats (breathe fire, generate lightning, manipulate air pressure, super strength, cum fifteen times in a row, etc etc). And they all have the odd distinction of becoming attached to humans that manage to make them orgasm.

I can't really say I've '_mastered' _the science of it, but some physiological (as well as psychological) impulse seems to make a Moemon see whomever gets it to _orgasm_ as their master. People who _capture_ (ie: _fuck/_get _fucked _by) Moemon for a living are called _Trainers_.

Though it's a little more complicated than that. Trainers are split into loads of kinds,

There are coordinators, people who train moemon for performances and entertainment.

Then there are breeders, people who take care, train, and tame moemon to sell or for other trainers.

Then there are the most common kind, fighters. The kind of trainer who pits moemon against each other in grueling and (oftentimes) bloody battles.

But of course, you need a license to own a moemon at all.

First of all, moemon are _dangerous_ and that's why you need a license to train them. But even _after _you get a license, you're only allowed to catch and own a _select _number and species of moemon. Anyway, the qualifications to have a license are simple enough though, you just need to have graduated high school.

I myself graduated very recently. But to be on the safe side, I took a course at a summer program to study being a trainer. The whole thing felt vaguely similar to math camp, but instead of math geeks, you got _moemon_ geeks.

It makes sense though, if you really think about it. Getting a license was like getting a have-sex-for-free card, no one _wants _to study for it. They just go for it.

Summer was ending and with it, the program. A small graduation ceremony was held, everyone who took the course was being called one by one and being given their licenses.

My name was called.

I climbed up to the podium and received the little rectangular piece of plastic that was every bit as important as my life. To me, it was more than just a get-sex-for-free card.

I've always liked moemon. I thought they were cool, everything about them I mean. It's hard to put into words exactly why I like them. They caught my attention when I was a kid, and they still have it now. You could say I'm a moemon maniac.

To be completely honest, I didn't really _learn much _from the course. There was nothing I didn't already know, I thought that was gonna be the case right from the start. I knew I wasn't gonna learn anything, but I took the course anyway.

Why?

Because one of the things you get when you finish the program... Is a moemon.

No need to risk my life in the wilderness or spend months worth of allowance at a store. Just take a stupid program for a month and get a moemon. I couldn't even believe how easy it was!

So after the graduation ceremony, I went back to my room (cabin). And I wasn't the least bit surprised to find a small spherical object that was painted red over half of it's hemisphere and white on the other half, on my bed. These little things were called moeballs. With the advances of modern technology, we have found a way to (safely) compress mass and stuff them into smaller, more compact capsules.

I didn't even need to open the ball to know what was in it.

Way during the start of the course, everyone had to take something similar to an IQ test, a personality test, and an aptitude test. And after we took those tests we were offered _fifty_ different species of moemon to be given to us bases on our answers.

I took the list and picked a moemon. I picked a species called "Turtwigs"

A grass-type moemon that was capable of evolution into an _obscenely _powerful 'Torterra'.

Speaking of 'types' and 'evolutions', those were another very cool thing about moemon.

In general, moemon have been classified into _seventeen _different 'types'. I mentioned earlier that moemon were capable of superhuman feats. Moemon were classified into 'types' based on what each species were capable of doing. For example, a moemon who could breathe fire were called fire-types, or a moemon who could manipulate water were called water-types. Grass-types are moemon whose body structure are more similar to plants than animals.

The other types are; ice, electric, ground, rock, steel, bug, flying, ghost, dark, psychic, poison, fighting and dragon.

Now, to 'evolutions'. Another cool thing about moemon are how their bodies develop at _breakneck _speeds. Say, a moemon could have the appearance of a toddler at some point but will already look like a fully grown adult by _two years time._ Their accelerated growth can even make significant changes in them both morphologically _and _physiologically. After reaching a certain age, come moemon can grow wings, a new organ, an extra set of legs, or even a new_ head_! This is what we call _evolution._

Oddly enough, their growth slows down tremendously after their final evolution (since some moemon can evolve _twice_). Afterwards they grow at a speed more similar than humans. Depending on the species some moemon can live up to thirty years at least, but some can reach over _one hundred years of age_.

...

Ahem. I think I've explained enough. It was now time for me to meet my new moemon.

**xxx**

It was now the catching half of Moemon training. And never have I been more relieved that the program gives each one of it's member their own private rooms. I quickly go to lock the doors and close the curtains. I take a deep breathe, but realize it wasn't doing anything to help my rapidly speeding heart.

From my experience, I can identify that I am experiencing anxiety.

But nonetheless, I take hold of the moeball. There was a button on the ball where the red and white colors meet. I press the button and throw the moeball forward, at an empty space in my room. I watch with interest and nervousness as the ball seemingly breaks cleanly in two and spills out a red light. The red light somehow had a will of it's own and was now forming a glowing red silhouette of a humanoid figure.

"..."

When the light recedes, the Turtwig appears in place of the silhouette.

The Turtwig was a girl. That much made obvious by how she was now sitting on the wooden floor in front of me, _bare naked_. I fought the urge to blush and look away, but only find myself continuously staring at the childish _slit_ on her crotch.

I try to distract myself by looking elsewhere.

The first thing I notice was that her hands and feet looked like they were covered in gauntlets made of some unknown brown mineral. I remember reading that a Turtwig's hands and legs were covered in a kind of 'shell' because it shields their fingers from damage and give better friction in slopes.

There was also a shell behind her back. But the shell was small and only covered her back and left her limbs and head vulnerable. Speaking of what the shell covered, it did _not_ cover her front, as I'm staring at her very human like front-body fully equipped with perked little nipples.

Her face was like that of a little girl's, her fair skin a nice contrast to her shining emerald eyes. Her hair was short, spiky, and had wooden color; her hair looked like toothpicks actually.

After having procrastinated by examining every centimeter of her child-like body, I prepare to _do the deed_.

I kneel down slowly. Even then she was barely my chest height, so I had to bend my back somewhat so that our eyes were level. She stares at me with her beautiful emerald eyes- they looked like they were shining. Just under her was her small mouth,

I gingerly wrap my arms around her neck, shut my eyes tight and touch my lips to hers.

I realize that it was clumsy. It was poor and hardly qualified as a _kiss_.

Really, I would be more accurate to call it, very stiff _contact_ between both our lips.

I rack my brain for what I'm supposed to do next, and came up with nothing. Lovely.

_I try doing something I read in a book once and lightly bit on her lower lip. I feel her twitch slightly in surprise._

_I try opening my eyes,_

_She looks at me with interest. Like she found what I did to be very interesting and needed examination. At that moment, I thought she didn't look like a child at all._

Then, very slowly I felt a small hand squeeze my side. I shrug it off and keep with the kiss.

Still with our lips touching, she moves her body forward until both our bodies were touching.

"W-wha-" I stutter out in surprise, breaking our kiss.

And right then and there, I notice something gleaming in her eye. Her lips curl into a wicked grin that didn't fit her childish stature, the gleam in her eyes suddenly became obvious.

A sadistic gleam.

I couldn't even barely make out what was happening before I was suddenly pushed down the the wooden flooring. Moving fast, the little Turtwig girl had suddenly sat on top of me, right on my stomach. I couldn't react at all, everything was moving so fast I had no idea what to do,

The next thing I know, she was leaning in for a kiss. Everything seemed to stop then, all of a sudden all of my attention was being put into the kiss. I felt something prodding my lips, I figure it was her tongue and thus part my lips.

I was right, it was her tongue.

But what I hadn't expected was for her tongue to shoot forward like a bullet and worm it's way into the back of my throat. I couldn't even let out a surprised yelp, as my voice was muffled by her _tongue_ forcing it's way through my throat.

I let out a muffled scream. But that backfires as it only gave her more room to squeeze her tongue through. Soon, I felt her tongue was reaching somewhere dangerous,

Her tongue kept forcing itself deeper. It hurt a lot, I couldn't breathe, she was suffocating me. I try to push her away with my arms, but was surprised when she her own arms pinned mine to the ground with surprising force. I tried to kick madly, but that was only proving to be a pointless waste of my energy.

I was trapped. I couldn't do anything, I was being suffocated.

But,

This was wrong,

The pain was becoming less intense,

The suffocation was getting less painful,

It came suddenly,

_Euphoria_.

The pain was receding, and what came after it was a foreign sense of euphoria that was covering me like a veil. Suddenly what earlier felt like suffocation, was an arousing feeling of _fullness _in my esophagus. Suddenly, I felt a tightness in my pants.

This was all so very wrong, so sick, so _disgusting._

But I was getting off on it,

My eyes were rolling back in the feeling, the pain was becoming pleasurable. It hurt but at the same time felt so _good_.

Then I felt something slip between my trousers. Something small, that something was squirming it's way through my thighs. An just lightly, I felt it brush against my hardening member and let out a pleasured, lust-crazed moan.

All of a sudden, my mind went blank when my body was pulled into an upright position. The sudden jolt of movement brought piercing pain into my throat that was being bent forcefully. My eyes had rolled back so far I was only seeing those flashes of random light, like the ones you get before passing out.

I barely register the sound of something tearing, and feel my lower body suddenly touch the open air. I shout out something feral- primal, like no sound I've ever made before when I feel something rough wrapping around my hardening member. The thing that wrapped my cock felt grainy, like pebbles. On any other occasion I would think that the feeling was painful, but at the moment the term 'painful' felt foreign to me.

Again, where something rough and sharp was moving my cock up and down should've hurt, I felt pleasure from it. Something was jacking me off, something rough and rocky. Almost like I was being possessed, something in me was directing whatever energy I had left into rocking my hips in rhythm with the piston like movement of the rocky object. I feel the jacking go faster, so I go faster. Then the tongue embedded deep inside me was starting to thrash and squirm, again was I assaulted by more pain that turned to pleasure.

The more it hurt, the better it felt.

Everything suddenly moved at into full speed. The piston movement was going at breakneck speeds, the thrashing of her tongue was also going wilder and more powerful.

I could feel it.

That tingling feeling right before you cum,

That earlier primal roar resurfaced when I started rocking my hips even _harder_. Every muscle in my body contracted for the promised finish-

-A finish that never came. Something suddenly clamped very tightly at the base of my cock, my rising orgasm was stopped dead in it's tracks. My body failed me when the orgasm failed, everything went numb when all my muscles loosed. The tongue also started to squirm out.

It was all done before I came. Everything became a painful, exhausting, _torturous _blur when I slumped back down and my back hit the wood again. My hardening member was going down, my consciousness was fading. I was about to black out.

But I don't.

A sudden impact crashed into my numbing cock with all the force of a freight train. I feel something similar to the rough, grainy _thing_ wrapping all around my member again.

I let out a pained cry, unabashed and in pain. The sudden force was pushing my body beyond it's limits.

The feeling around my cock was just as rocky, sharp and painful. But this time, it wrapped _tighter_ much, much more _tighter_.

My pained cry goes up in volumes.

What wrapped around my re-hardening member was also sucking at it. Sucking and squeezing and _milking _my cock for all it's worth.

I start shouting madly, all the leftover energy I had was being put into my cock. Thrusting automatically despite myself who should not be able to continue.

In the background I hear wicked laughter.

And entwined with it, my own cry. Growing feral and primal once more.

The tingling feeling came back.

My orgasm was coming back, this time harder than before.

I also felt the pussy wrapped around me tremble- vibrate. All of a sudden it tightened all the more, crossing the boundaries of mere pain. The sucking force similarly escalated, now growing into a merciless vacuum force.

I let out one last primal shout.

And it comes,

I feel everything shoot from my member like a cannon. An orgasm far harder than anything before.

My cum is greedily sucked in, by something I don't know what. There was so much of it, it was spilling out. My lower body was getting soaked, not just by my cum. Something else that felt... treacly, like honey.

But I can't even see anymore.

I felt exhausted. I barely even register the feeling of something flopping on me.

I can't even care...

And I black out.

**xxx**

**A/N: WHOO! Rewrote because the first one was shitty as ****_balls_****. So enjoy this much more improved version of the first chapter!**

**PS: This story is a result of my long and continuous frustration and disappointments with a-many moemon fanfics. So I decided to do one myself and **_deconstruct the fuck _**out of the subgenre.**


	2. Fashionable, right?

**A/N: My update rate will be... sporadic. Maybe, probably. I can never settle into a routine.**

**xxx**

I woke up feeling dead. Not so much dead as deathly sore.

It took a while before I managed to gather myself to get my eyelids to open. I was asleep on a white bed. I find myself to be in a foreign room I've never been before.

To my right were white curtains, to my front was a wall made of logs and to my left was-

A Turtwig sleeping in my bed. A small Turtwig girl, sleeping so close to the edge, I was afraid that she might fall over at the slightest disturbance. Reminding myself that there's still chivalry in me, I pull her closer to the center of the bed. I did such a sloppy job of pulling her I was surprised she didn't wake up.

I try to sit up, and found that I could do so easily. I discovered that my upper body was perfectly fine- albeit a bit sore. I couldn't say the same for my lower body though.

Once the grogginess of having just waken up wears off, everything makes sense.

I was in the camp's infirmary (I've never been in here before though). I was in the bed because yesterday I was-

...

I can feel my face flush several shades of red at the memory. But I realize that I must quite poor a trainer to let myself be _dominated _so completely.

I feel a slight vibration from my bed. I glance to the girl next to me unconsciously hug my left forearm and cuddle with it.

...It took great force for me not to go _D'AWWWWWW_ at the sight. I'd hate to wake her up.

...Speaking of her, for all intents and purposes I captured her didn't I? From here on out, I am now her trainer. And though not everyone performs the practice, I'd prefer if I had something better to call her than just 'small Turtwig girl'. It's pointlessly drawn out.

As to what I'd call her...

I have no idea.

From what I know she's very uh, _aggressive_ and um, _dominant_, so a name that exudes such traits would be best. What though?

Gressy? Abbreviation for 'Aggression'? No, that's stupid. I should cut myself for having even thought of that.

Queenie? Fuck that, it makes her sound old.

Elizabeth? ...Why the hell did that name pop in my head?

Okay, okay... I need to think up a good name. I can't have something common, that's so boring. I can't have something too extravagant either, that's so hipster.

...

...Rocky. What about that? It's nice, it's catchy. It even fits her the rocky texture of her p...alms of her hands.

Rocky the Turtwig.

I like it. And maybe someday...

"Rocky the Torterra. Sounds like a real champ." I say absentmindedly.

As soon as I say that, Rocky herself stirs as she nuzzles my arm. I glance at her for a moment and see her eyelids crack open slightly.

"Hi there Rocky."

She doesn't respond. She just nods back asleep.

That went well.

"Rocky huh? That's cute."

The sound of someone who isn't me instantly catches my attention. I don't know why, but it feels like it's been forever since I've last been around human contact. I watch a female figure come into view in front of me. She was tall and a bit stocky and she wore a black tracksuit with orange lines, her blonde hair was also tied in a ponytail.

"Sorry to surprise ya there champ. The name's Missy, I'm the gal in charge of taking care of the ill." She says with an accent I couldn't quite place.

"Oh, umm... h-hi." I say without making eye contact since I was too busy shifting my gaze downwards nervously.

"Don't be so tense champ, you sure ain't the only one who got put in here after doin' _it_."

I blush slightly. While it's good to know I'm not the only one who's capture didn't go so fantastically, it's still embarassing.

"Oh before I forget, the buses are leavin' at five." I glance at a nearby clock that's pointed at three. Still two more hours. "But before you go, I recommend that you stop by the camp's store on your way out. They sell clothes specifically made for Moemon." she gestures to Rocky, who's nuzzling my left hand in her birthday suit.

That's right. Inside cities, there's something called 'The Decency Act'. It basically states that any kind of explicit action done by Moemon (either by walking around naked doing something implicit in the middle of the street) is considered illegal and their trainers will be held responsible. It's a sensible law really, since most cities have kids and most kids prefer not to be scarred sexually for life.

So I make a mental note to stop by the store as soon as I regain some feeling in my legs again.

**xxx**

It took a good fifteen minutes before I felt that it was easy enough for me to walk again. Every step I took brought pins and needles up my legs, but we only have less than two hours left before buses leave and I haven't even finished packing yet. So as soon as I deemed myself capable, I walked uncomfortably to the store.

The camp store was a one-stop shop for everything you'll ever need to be a trainer. The store was about the size of a convenience store, it was built of mostly wood, and it didn't sell _Slurpees_. The clothes section of the store took up around roughly 50% of the store. When I first got to the camp, I was confused why most of the store was filled with clothes (of all things), but now it made sense when I walk in and see other trainers like me, clothes shopping for their new Moemon.

Due to their variable shapes, and sizes of Moemons, there were all sorts of different kinds of clothes specially made for all kinds of body types. Rocky for instance, has a big bulky shell on her back. So that means I won't be able to put clothes on her that are designed to cover backs.

I walk about a number of open back dresses and shirts and start examining them one by one. I couldn't really judge a dress' value based on it's aesthetics, so I instead tried to judge them based on durability and practicality.

I found one that particularly caught my attention.

It looked more like a white apron than a dress. It was a piece of white fabric with an elastic ring on top to be put around the neck and a skirt like bottom half that was to be zipped where her butt should be. The dress left the back and shoulder areas completely open.

I guess I should try it out.

**xxx**

I find a changing room after I ask the employee manning the cash register. Once in there, I pull a Moeball from the inside of my jacket and press it's button. In a flash of red, Rocky materializes inside the small changing room.

I hold out the white dress I picked in front of her, but she tilts her head quizically as if asking me what I planned to do with it. Seeing as it was impossible to explain the use of clothes to Moemon who can't understand speech, I just try to put it on her.

At first she was apprehensive when I tried to put the collar over her neck, but she finally lets me when I persists. Once I showed her that it was harmless, she let me carry on with what I was doing.

Putting on the skirt was awkward though.

I had to wrap my arms around her hips to connect the two zipper halves together, and in doing so did I stick my face into her crotch.

"S-sorry about this." I mutter. Not that she would understand...

It was difficult for me to put the two zipper ends together. For some reason, I could never quite get them to meet at the right angle or the right place. But as I continued to struggle doing so, I realize that I felt something wet spreading in the fabric. I pull my face a little and see a wet spot spreading around the skirt's... crotch area.

I look up at Rocky's face,

She was giving me a lusty look that didn't quite fit her childish face. That and I noticed a sweet, minty smell was starting to permeate in the cramped changing room.

"...Now?" I ask.

She answers by lifting the skirt over to reveal her crotch and stuffing her pussy into my face. I was instantly assaulted by Rocky's juices soaking my face. They were... _thick, _ more viscous than most liquids.

They were also deliciously sweet.

"...Jush a quickie okay?" I say through a mouthful of her juices.

She doesn't react to me having asked a question, just that I _seemed_ to have approved. So she starts humping my face. I took this chance to lap up as much of her fluids as I can, occasionally sticking my tongue into her folds and tasting her familiar grainy pussy.

As she continues to hump at her own pace, I occasionally feel something soft bumping my nose. And that was when I remember that girls have _clitoris'_. While one of my hands wrap around her hips, my other one feels for the small protrusion above her vagina.

I find it quickly.

She reacts by doubling over and tearing at my back.

Her rough hands clawing at my back hurt, but I found myself oddly _aroused _by the pain (further boosting the chances that I am probably a masochist). Hoping to get another violent reaction from her, I put my lips around her clitoris and starts slurping.

She growls ferociously, humping at my face hard and dragging her claws downwards towards the small of my back.

At this point, she was hunched over me with her crotch on my face. I realize that with her small stature, her feet must be on their tiptoes by now.

On impulse- or instinct, maybe even curiosity, I abruptly stand upright with her still bent over me. She yelps in surprise at first, then lets out a feral growl when I slam her butt to the wall. I pin her hips between the wall and my face. While her feet dangled in the air.

I couldn't imagine how the sensation felt for her, but it must've been very good since her juices was spilling onto the floor in large volumes. Trying to get a better rise out of her, I use my hand that had gone vacant since my mouth took clitoris duty and use it to jam a finger up her pussy. All the way to the base in one go.

She was now _roaring _in primal _delight_.

Her orgasm was close, I felt her clitoris as well as her pussy twitch- my pants were also getting really tight too. Even though my dick hasn't touched anything, I was getting close too.

In the thick of it all, I came up with a grand finale. I cease all sexual activities on both my hands and pause my mouths movement.

She screams loudly in protest while unbutton and take off my new pair of jeans (since she ripped my old ones).

Now, I moved fast before her climax dies out. I grab her hips with both hands and slam her pussy straight into my fully erect member as hard as I can right when we were both about to climax.

My cock was hilted in one go. The impact made a loud, reverberating _slushy _noise that was followed up by both of us screaming in unison like the first time as we both share our mutually messy orgasms.

"How... Was... That, Rocky?" I ask in between wheezes while I slump to the floor.

She responds by... Making some kind of content clicking noise with her teeth.

I was proud this time. I took charge, I didn't black out, and I rocked Rocky like a pro! I kept (relatively) calm and remembered all my knowledge of porn. Maybe there's hope for me yet.

One of these days, I might even have the stamina to cum more than once in a row.

...

Unfortunately, Rocky's dress/apron was ripped in the thick of it all and thus did I have to pay for it. As well as a new apron/dress. This time I was smart enough to put it on _from the back_, where I could _see_.

And if that wasn't bad enough, I ended up missing the bus because I had to clean up my mess in the changing room (but I wasn't the only one, a couple of the other campers also had a little _fun_ in the changing room).

In the end, I had to leave a day late along with the other kids who couldn't control their libidos.

But whatever, that's fine. I may have gotten to a rocky start, but my life as a Moemon trainer is about to begin, what could possibly go wrong?!


	3. Homely, right?

**A/N: Third chapter. A bit more exposition to go through before things get action-y, but I'll reward you guys with lemon at the end as always.**

**xxx**

I arrive back at Jubilife at around 7.00pm and spend a short five minute walk before reaching the dingy apartment building I call my home.

Ignoring everyone else wandering the lobby, I go straight to the third floor and find my room.

Home sweet home.

My two room, one bathroom, one small kitchen sized apartment. I remember having first come here and finding an absolutely _depresssing_ apartment that was nothing but concrete walls. Throughout the three years I've lived here I've done some touching up a bit, but the place still looked pretty poor.

The living room was a rectangular room that would be almost completely empty if not for the radiator at the corner, a single window showing the fire escape, a faded blue rug with a coffee table on top of it, and the bookcase. The bookcase by the way, was jam-packed with all my school books and my own collection of stories. I spent most of my school life on those books.

I grimace a bit when I remember that I plan to donate all those books to the library when I leave. I'll keep my personal favorites though, bring them on my travels I guess.

I release Rocky. I wanted her to see the place she'll be staying at until the end of the month. When my lease ends.

Rocky materializes in front of me. She gathers herself first before realizing that I brought her to a new and foreign place. Like what she did when in the bus, she goes around and examines everything with childish interest.

I understand that she's spent her entire life being kept in a controlled environment, so everything must be pretty new to her.

I look on at her touching this and that, or poking or biting. Occasionally I would stop her when she's about to break something. My intervention in her examinations though, were not taken well.

Often she would take something, swing it around recklessly, then gauge at my reaction. If I freak out, then she starts toying with the object some more with obviously intentional lack of care. She was mischievous and she made me frustrated. It was apparent that my scoldings were not very effective.

At some point did she take one of my favorite books and run towards the bedroom.

The bedroom by the way, was the same size as the living room and the walls were also mostly undecorated cement. But my bedroom had a single-person sized mattress (no bedpost), a cream beanbag, a drawer for my very few clothes, my old school uniforms hanged on nails, and a desk with a black laptop computer on top of it.

Rocky jumps on the mattress and I tackle her down. We both land on the mattress and I manage to take the book off her hands.

"Bad Rocky." I point at her chest. "Bad." I say and I flick her forehead.

"Oww" I say instead, her forehead was surprisingly hard.

She covers her forehead with both her arms and looks at me like I just wronged her. I ignore her antics.

"...You smell bad." I sniff the air. "_I _smell bad."

Well, I never did get a chance to shower on my last day. Neither did she, assuming she's ever had a shower before.

**xxx**

I take Rocky by the hand and drag her to the bathroom. I take off my clothes. Then I take off her apron/dress. Then I take off her panties and take off her special bra that ties itself around her shoulders and neck.

Now she was naked. Again. But I'm (kind of) used to it by now so I manage (barely) to stave off an impending erection.

She looks up at me expectantly.

"No, we will not have sex." I say sternly.

She keeps looking up at me expectantly.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, of course she wouldn't understand. One of these days I'll get to training her properly.

I lift her by the armpits and bring her inside the shower with me. My shower was cramped, but it was the type that only had curtains and no doors so the cramped-ness only covered our footing. The twig on her head tickling my chin a little- wait, actually that's more a stalk than a twig, it's flexible.

Anyway, I turn on the shower overhead both of us with warm water.

She was still looking up at me expectantly.

"No Rocky, I'm just gonna wash you. That's all." I warn her with a finger.

She keeps looking at me that way. I try to ignore it.

I reach over to the shampoo I keep inside the soap place, but then I put it back when I realize human shampoo would probably only work by irritating her scalp. I guess it was better to just let the water wash off the dirt from her hair. Besides, I notice that the short brown hair on her head felt prickly and not like hair at all. They were probably also gonna turn into wood-colored stalks like the one in the middle of her head. I think it's growing a leaf too.

As I turn off the shower so I could soap her body, something sent a shiver down my spine.

Rocky just licked my nipple.

"Rocky, what are you-" I stop mid sentence.

One of her hands grab hold of my growing member.

"No, Rocky. I told you-" I freeze mid sentence again.

I felt a shiver go down my spine again because this time she _bit _my nipple. My entire body feels like it just shuddered uncontrollably. Have I always been this sensitive before?

The familiar sweet and minty smell of her pussy juices travel through the air. The familiar smell brought a sense of arousal to me. My earlier determination to remain abstinent melts away easily.

_She's probably gonna rape me again,_ I thought. There was no remorse in the mental tone though. What was I thinking anyway? we were about to _bathe together_. I was practically asking for it.

She starts to jack me off with her rough hands and I stifle a moan. She bites down harder on my nipple, and I let the moan be drawn out. I hug her over her shell when my footing was starting to get shaky.

I feel her idle hand move to feel me up. Ignoring how sick it sounds to be 'feeled up' by a girl half my size, I feel her hand slowly coming to my rear. She passes my buttcheeks and forces a finger up my rectum.

My legs go limp. We both fall out of the shower, taking the curtains with us as I fall on her back and Rocky lands on top of me.

It hurt. It hurt a _lot_. I let out a pathetic whimper as I feel her single rough finger go in and out of my ass like a piston. There was no lube involved, I felt like she was tearing my ass off with each merciless finger thrust.

"S-stop, stop!" I say in a weak whimper. It hurt so much, the pain was insane-

To my surprise, she complies. She stops everything. I look at her face on top of me, her expression was unreadable. Then, she suddenly steps off of me.

"R-rocky?" I ask. Confused to say the least. Yesterday had shown me that she was a total _nympho_, nothing stops her-

And nothing does.

Because before I could understand squat, I felt both her hand take onto my thigh and she lifts them up. Suddenly, I was in a position where my legs were over my head, Rocky's head was between my legs, and her pussy was suddenly on my face.

I let out a muffled yelp when her treacly juices start soaking my face again. I expected that she wanted me to lick her pussy,

But a shiver goes up my spine before I do anything. Again, I felt something go up my ass. But this one- this one didn't _hurt_. It was wet, and slimy, and wriggly and- it was her tongue! She was giving me a rimjob with her tongue- her tongue that was long enough to deepthroat me before.

"N-no Rocky stop! T-that's dirty!" I yelped a muffled yelp under her pussy. My arms flail and I struggle to get her off. "S-stop it! Bad Rocky!"

I was aware that one day something- someone was probably gonna fuck my ass. I know that one day I would capture a male moemon and I'd have to do it. But I always thought that I'd have some time to prepare-

I wasn't ready yet.

Physically, it was _unsafe_. An (ahem) _unclean_ asshole could be potentially dangerous, an infection could occur and both parties could be _seriously injured. _Usually, a person would have to go through a day or two of cleaning their colons before it was safe to try anal penetration.

A-and mentally I wasn't ready either!

I moan loudly. She just drove her long tongue further down my ass. Her saliva acting as a potent lubricant.

I realize whatever debate I make would be pointless, even if I told her to she wouldn't stop. Even if I were to resist, to explode in a kicking, flailing fury; she would easily overpower me.

I should just enjoy it for now. I'll make her swallow some antibiotics tomorrow.

Her pussy was also right in front of my face. I hug her thighs with my hands and starts working my tongue. I try what worked before and nibble on her clitoris.

I get a reaction from her as she starts bobbing her tongue more frantically. Aside from that, while she keeps one hand holding onto my rear; she uses the other one to start jacking my cock.

The double stimuli was overwhelming, but I tried to hold on as I was.

I up my game and start to pump both my thumbs into her sopping pussy.

Her response to that was to thrash her long tongue inside of me.

I respond to that by biting her clitoris'

She counters by going faster with the handjob.

I refuse to lose and pump my thumbs like a piston.

We were both fighting for domination all of a sudden. I didn't want to be so completely dominated like our first time and she wanted to completely dominate me like our first time. It became a messy competition where we both were fighting for the other to climax first.

Then, I was feeling it. That tingle in my crotch.

And from what I guess she was feeling it too. Her pussy was shivering in that telltale way.

We both manage it one more time. A simultaneous climax as we both scream into the other's crotch. Due to my position, I came hard on my own stomach and she spilled her juices on me too.

Then, everything went into post-sexual exhaustion.

...

In the end, we probably smell even _worse _now.

**xxx**

The events of the last day settles easily enough. I dragged her back to the shower, rinse both of us clean of body fluids and then we both flop on the bed naked. After having toweled first of course- no one likes to sleep in a wet bed.

The next day started simple enough. I woke up with Rocky still asleep next to me, I put on some clothes, and then go to the kitchen to make breakfast.

All my life I've always liked to eat. And because of that I know the _very basics _of cooking. Those skills have been a lifesaver for me ever since I started living alone to attend high school in Jubilife.

Speaking of which, I originally came from Twinleaf town, which is far off into the countryside. But I got a scholarship to a good high school at Jubilife (because of a mathematic competition I took in middle school that caught the attention of someone important) I decided to take the scholarship and so I've been living here ever since..

As I take a slab of frozen sausages from the freezer I pause.

I know fully well where meat comes from. Most of our food comes from the livestock raised in Solaceon, or the fishes raised in Sandgem, or the plantations in Twinleaf. But that can only feed so much of Sinnoh's people.

To begin with, when the Islands Nations was first discovered, the only thing living here were moemon. No other animals, no birds- the sea didn't even contain any fish! Everything was moemon. The Islands Nations were afterall, surrounded by a natural cage made of uninhabitable mountain ranges when it was discovered. There was no sea entrance- you couldn't go _under _the mountains. The discovery of the Islands Nations itself, was by a billionaire scientist who had access to _the _best flying machines latest technology had to offer.

Where does meat comes from when the imported livestock just doesn't cut it? The answer is obvious.

_Moemon_.

Bile rises up my throat at the thought. I've eaten a lot of meat- most of it _definitely _moemon. And up to now, I never so much as batted an eye. Even when I _knew_ where meat came from, I never brought myself to care.

Straining my ears I heard the faint sound of Rocky tossing in her sleep. That mischievous little Turtwig.

I feel sick.

...

...

...

...No.

Stop it. I need to calm down. It doesn't matter, it's just a slab of meat. It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter okay? It's not Rocky. She's fine, she's right here, she's _safe_. The meat doesn't matter.

Someone dies everyday. Sometimes moemon, sometimes human. It _doesn't matter_. What- why should it matter? People- I have to eat. If I can't even handle this, how am I supposed to survive on my journey?

You know what happens in the dangerous outdoors? _Death_, that's what. So get over it, don't think about it. It's the circle of life, things get eaten so that other things survive. Nature.

Calm down, calm down.

Just suck it up and cook the damn thing.

**xxx**

**A/N: To all of you who haven't been totally repulsed by the sick lemons yet, congratulations. Thank you.  
**

**And I'm sorry I may have potentially ruined straight sex for some of you.**


	4. Bonds, right?

The next few days went by in a blur. I would wake up, make breakfast, play with Rocky, donate books to the library, sell stuff to the pawn shop, play with Rocky some more, stop by trainer school, browse the internet, go to work, gather info about outdoor survival from the library, and buy supplies for my upcoming trip. Rinse and repeat until now, where the only stuff in my apartment are my bed, my laptop, and a rather impressive amount of funds.

I still had a a whole day left before my lease expires, so I head to the park with Rocky in tow.

In the last few days, I've been working on getting Rocky to respond to her name. She reacts to it and recognizes it already. Leaflets have also started to grow over her short hair. I've also been working on taking Rocky on walks around the city, get her used to being around people. Though that has lead to a lot of public, _ahem_ offenses.

So far we haven't been caught yet so that's good.

We arrive by at the park. It was noon and I find just what I was hoping for, some trainers were having battles against each others. Today I plan on getting Rocky trained.

"All right Rocky, I need you to listen to me. I'm your trainer and you have to listen to me." I say.

She shrugs. We've gotten to the point where she can get a rough grasp of the things I tell her based on intonation and body language. It wasn't much, but we were making progress.

I notice her eyeing the battles going on around the park. Most of them were done by rookies like me, obvious in the way that their moemon weren't really listening to their trainers. They were mostly just wailing on each other.

It's in a moemon's nature to fight afterall. That's one thing they'll always do without us training them to.

...I wish I could say the same about their toilet training. Rocky is something of a rebel.

I sit down on the grass and call her. "C'mere girl, sit with me," I pat the grass next to me. She tilts her head quizzically, the same way she always does whenever she doesn't understand what I mean.

This time, I simply say "Sit," and gesture to the space next to me. She nods in understanding this time and sits straight-legged next to me. She rests her head on my shoulder, she's really into cuddles and nuzzles.

She easily understands simple commands like 'sit' or 'run' or 'stay'. But she has the tendency to get confused when I _add more detail_. Often times she fails to understand anything I say if I word it too long. Like, she's more likely to understand me if I were to say 'stay,' instead of 'stay right where you are.'

That still needed work. But from what I read around, she'll understand things more easily if I communicate with her often. So that's the plan.

We both sit next to each other and watch a moemon battle.

On one side was a small boy- smaller than even Rocky, who had rounded purple ears (and purple hair) on the sides of his head, three sets whiskers, two buck teeth, and furry legs. He was on all fours, but because of the way his legs were shaped (normally bent knees, but he stood on his tiptoes- like a dog), his back didn't hunch- much.

I point at the obviously Ratatta boy and say to Rocky, "Ra-tat-tah," I say carefully, emphasizing out syllable per syllable. Kind of like teaching a kid how to talk.

Unfortunately, I could never teach Rocky to talk. It physically wasn't possible, her tongue and vocal cords won't allow it. But at least I can get her to understand words.

She nods while still leaning on my shoulder.

The Ratatta's opponent, was a winged female. She was just as small as the Ratatta, her feathers (on her head were feathers instead of hair) were crimson, but the 'crest' of feathers around her neck were raven colored. She also had wings instead of arms (also crimson) and from the waist down her legs were like a birds. Taloned and her knees bent inwards.

I didn't really pay attention to their trainers. I just acknowledge that their there somewhere and that they scream a command that I don't really register. I see the Ratatta attack with his shoulder as the point of impact.

I immediately note that to Rocky. Pointing at the Ratatta, "Tackle," I say clearly. I gesture with a thrust of my other shoulder to help her get what I mean.

She nods again.

But I'm not one-hundred percent sure she got what I said, so I stand up (to her protest) and demonstrate. I take a few steps back, then run a bit, then jump forward with my shoulder front like I was charging at an invisible enemy. I land on grass afterwards.

Rocky comes towards me and crouches next to the fallen me.

"Tackle," I repeat.

She smiles an amused smile at me.

I smile back before standing up and fixing my glasses.

**xxx**

From there we watched a couple of other moemon battles and I teach her more words. I mansge to teach her more commands like, 'punch', 'kick', or 'bite'. My face flushes slightly at the memory when she demonstrates to me that last command by biting the nape of my neck in public.

I also managed to get her to understand simple maneuvers like, 'duck', 'jump' or my personal favorite 'TO ME!' which means for her to sprint towards me.

Seeing as we've been training for a few hours, I decided it was time to take a break. I grab her by the hand and gesture to a paved road that would take us through the trees.

The walk was nice. It was calming. The road was mostly empty, there were very few people aside from Rocky and me.

All of a sudden though, Rocky decides to speed up- rather, she broke into a sprint and sent me tripping because I fail to keep up.

"W-whoa, slow down girl what's going on?!" I ask.

She doesn't answer, doesn't acknowledge my question at all actually. Something seems to have caught her attention and she was taking me to that something.

Her run took her off of the paved roads and into the trees. Seeing as I'd hate to get lost all alone, I keep a tight grip on her small rough hand while I struggle to keep up.

In the back of my ear, I hear something. Sounds like, short quick breaths. Like someone tired- or doing strenuous activities,

Then, I hear a moan. And I make a calculated guess.

Soon we came into a kind of opening in the tress. A circle of clear grass with no trees- but with two boys in the middle of the clearing.

My guess was on the spot.

A boy, with spiky blond hair and lean muscles was hunched over without pants. His member, undoubtedly inserted into the smaller boy on all fours under him.

The smaller boy, had a head of bright orange hair that seemed to be... crackling? His arms were also covered in fur from the elbow down. His legs were also covered in orange fur from the knees down. I also failed to miss the bright orange tail sticking out of his butt and wrapping around the larger boys right thigh.

The smaller boy, was undoubtedly a moemon. I scan my memory to think of what species, and come up with Chimchar. I take a closer look and see that the smaller boy's feet were shaped like hands. Definitely a Chimchar.

I hear the blond boy make a grunt of effort as well as a final thrust into the Chimchar's ass. The Chimchar squeals as he accepts the warm liquid penetrating his rear, I see the white stuff drip down to the grass.

"..."

I stay silent.

I just stand there. Watching the two flop down into the soft grass with 'tired but content' expressions. They don't seem to notice us. Slowly, I grip harder on Rocky's hand and start walk backwards slowly.

But Rocky had different plans.

Instead of leaving, she thought it would've been a better idea to wiggle her hand free from mine and wander off in the two boy's direction. She unintentionally steps on a twig and both boys snap their heads at us.

"..."

What follows was the awkwardest of silences. All of us (bar Rocky, who was slowly closing the gap between us) just stared with dumbfounded faces.

"...Ah, ahem." I clear my throat nervously.

"S-sorry, we were just..." I gulp nervously. "...LEAVING!"

Quickly, I scuttle forward and pick Rocky up. I sling her over my shoulder and run away towards the direction of the park.

**xxx**

Critically awkward moment averted.

I gasp for breath and set Rocky down on a bench. I flop down next to her exhausted. I'm not out of shape, I just don't have much stamina.

While my head was hung back because I didn't have enough energy to so much as lift my head straight, I see Rocky looking at me with my peripheral vision. She was tilting her head quizzically like she does whenever she doesn't understand something. If she could talk, I imagine she'd be saying

_Why did we just run away?_

...Or something along those lines. I guess moemon don't really grasp the concept of being embarrassed. I don't really think I can explain the concept of 'awkward' or 'embarrassing' to her, so I just shrug and give her a half-hearted, super vague answer.

"...Just cause."

She pouts. She probably understands that I dodged her question. I smile at her with my best troll face.

When our little exchange ends, I was still catching my breath. Rocky was bored, I think; but she didn't seem to have any way to relieve that boredom. So she settles with laying her head on my lap and just watch the clouds. Her shell made it difficult to lie on the bench though, so her sleeping position had to kind of shift to her side a bit so that she was facing away from me.

I let a few minutes pass. I know that I should probably be training Rocky right about now- she needs to be able to fight when we start traveling. But I was too content to move.

"Hey."

I hear a voice from behind me. I crane my head as back as I could and see someone looking at me with their arms crossed.

Red jacket, blue slacks, green sneakers. At first I had problem placing who he was, until I notice the spiky blond hair.

The guy from the woods.

"Ah." I say. I didn't really know how I was supposed to react in this situation.

"Mind if I sit here?"

My mind draws a blank. Before I absentmindedly answer, "...yes?"

He sits down next to me.

"So!" He suddenly blurts out. Making me jump a little and announcing his presence to Rocky. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I thought I was deep enough into the woods that no one would..." he pauses to choose his words, "...wander in."

"N-no, it was my fault. I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted..." I stutter out. My nerves were going haywire at the sheer awkwardness of the situation.

"Y'know what? who cares? Let's just call it an accident and forget about it."

I nod.

"So, what's that you got on your lap there?" he gestures to Rocky. I pause for a moment when I try to digest his vague question. I assume he was asking about her species,

"A Turtwig. I guess they're pretty rare around here."

"She got a name?"

"...Rocky."

"Cute."

"..."

The atmosphere was awkward- it was for me at least. What should I do now? Should I ask about his Chimchar in return? What does one usually say in these situations?

"So are you a trainer?" he asks, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Y-yeah. Just started."

"Cool, I just started too actually. Got my training license at Sandgem just last week. The name's Kyle by the way, nice to meet you." He flashes me a warm smile with his pearly white teeth, he offers me his hand.

I take it, "L-likewise-"

"-Wanna battle?"

I pause. It took me a few seconds to register how the conversation just went from greetings to a challenge. "I'm sorry?"

"Battle. You and me, my Chimchar against your Turtwig."

"...Here? Now?"

"Yup. Casual challenge, no bets. I don't plan on taking money from a rookie."

I consider my options. I doubt I could beat him- doubt I could beat anyone for that matter. Rocky has _never _been in a fight before. Hell, I'm still struggling to get her to understand what I say.

So it really surprises me when I answer on impulse.

"Okay."

**xxx**

We both looked for a wide open space. Then we stand apart from each other, around fifteen meters of grass separated us. I see him throw a moeball forward, his Chimchar materializing soon afterwards (wearing a red t-shirt and shorts). Since I never returned her to her ball, I just gesture at Rocky's oppenent.

"Fight." I say simply. She understood that it meant she was gonna fight whoever I gesture at.

She looks at her opponent, then back at me. She makes a surprised face at me first, but then it twists into a wicked grin. Then she waddles over to stand right in front of me.

"...Good luck Rocky." I say in barely a whisper.

"Alright, one on one battle! The fighters are your Rocky and my Flare-" must be the name of his Chimchar, "the rules are no items, and no switches. First to recall their moemon loses!"

I nod at him, he nods back.

And the battle begins.

"Flare, attack!"

I watch on nervously as Flare closes the distance quickly and rakes his nails at Rocky's face. I wince as I see blood splatter from her face. I tell myself it probably wasn't as painful as it looked, but I wasn't convincing myself.

"P-punch!" I yell out in a panic.

Rocky complies immediately and slams her fist into the Chimchar's face. The force sending him flying backwards and landing on his back.

Rocky steals a glance at me and I see the two streaks running through her right cheek. I wince but gather myself immediately. I point my index finger to my own cheek- my right one, mirroring her cut left cheek. Then I mime a boxer raising his arms to protect himself. I whisper to her, "Hands up."

She nods.

"Flare! Attack!"

Flare shuffles to his feet. No mercy, he shoots forward like a bullet.

"Hands up!"

At the absolutely very last second, Rocky raises both her arms to guard her face. Flare's attack hits her armored arms and bounces weakly,

"Punch Rocky punch!" I yell a command.

At point blank range, Rocky loosed her tight fist into Flare's face. Flare takes the beating on full force, but he just barely stays on his feet.

"Punch punch punch!" I cheer her on. Rocky follow with another punch to Flare's face, and another, and another. Flare's face was swollen and bruised all over, his stance was also shaking.

We can win this.

Another bonecrushing punch is loosed, but at the very last second Flare sidesteps the attack to the right, then he twirls with his right foot, and unleashes a roundhouse kick with his left hoot that knocks Rocky down.

"Rocky!" I yell in a panic.

"Kick her!"

Flare rears his left foot back, then he loosed a kick like a soccer player and sends Rocky flying again. I flinch when I see Rocky fall hard to the grass. I consider recalling her back to her moeball, but she stands back up before I got the chance.

I see her stand. She was trembling, she was struggling just to stay on her feet. I take out her ball from the inside of my jacket, she catches me doing so from the corner of her eye and shakes her head.

I pause, hesitant to keep letting her fight. But in the end I put the ball away. If she says she can keep going...

I trust her.

"Now Flare, attack!"

Again, the Chimchar boy shoots forward like a bullet. I see Rocky put her arms up in preparation, but I have a better idea.

"TO ME!" I order from the top of my lungs.

She doesn't bother questioning me, before turning around to face me. Just in time, Flare was about to punch her in the gut, but his hand hit her hard back shell instead.

Rocky still felt the punch as she lost her balance and stepped a meter forward, but then I catch her gaze and I mime another order. I jump backwards with my back as the impact point and proceed to slam my back onto the soft (but not soft enough) grass. Through a wheezed voice I yell out her command,

"SHELL SLAM!"

Rocky immediately complies. She takes a step backwards, then slams her shell back with all the force her two feet could give. The two moemon collide before gravity kicks in and send both tumbling down. Flare on the bottom with all of Rocky's weight crashing down on him.

As soon as the two fell, a flash of light envelops Flare and he disappears. The suddenly disappearing mass under her makes Rocky fall down.

First thing I do after Flare was called back was to run towards Rocky. I kneel down next to her.

She looks up at me with her bloodied face and smiles. She smiles that old mischievous smile of hers. Her face had two gashes, they weren't too deep but a lot of blood had spilled out of them. She also had a bruise on her temple (I'll need to get that checked out at a center later) from the roundhouse kick, and when I pull her apron to the side I see a similar (but much larger) bruise on her side.

I sigh relief, none of them were too bad.

"Wow, you're really good. This wasn't your first battle was it?"

I look up. Kyle was looking down at me with a wry smile.

"No actually. This was my first fight." I say.

"For reals? Damn, you're good."

"...Beginner's luck."

He chuckles at my modest remark.

"Y'know, this is actually my third fight. And it's the second time I've lost." He says with a sigh. "Training isn't as easy as they make it look on TV isn't it?"

I shake my head.

"Yeah... Y'know how on TV the trainer can just scream out 'do a drop kick to his head then somersault away and blast a Hydro Pump while you're in the air!' to their moemon and then they'll do it all word for word?"

I laugh. His impression was pretty good. That sounds like something they'd say on those cheap, low-budget moemon films.

"It's crazy right? I mean look at my Flare," he gestures to Flare's moeball, "he's old enough to be able to create fires, but if I told him 'Flare use ember!' he would just give me a blank, confused look." he jokes.

I laugh again. 'Ember' is a basic fire type attack in the old-school moemon video games.

"What you did was pretty cool though, teaching moves in the middle of battle? That's sick."

I chuckle meekly. "N-nah, that was just... If Rocky didn't understand what I mean, we would've lost instead." I glance at Rocky, still lying on the floor and catching her breath. Our eyes meet and she shoots me a toothy grin.

"Anyway, I should go. I need to take Rocky to a center now..." I consider lifting her up bridal style, but her shell would make it hard for me to grab her shoulder.

"...Aren't you gonna recall her?"

I pause all of a sudden. That's right, it would be easier for me to just recall her right? Actually, I can't even remember the last time Rocky's been in her moeball. These last few days, she's been with me twenty-four seven. The only time would be when I stop in a restroom, and even then I'd just have Rocky wait for me outside.

"...R-right. Why didn't I think of that?"

I recall her back to her ball. For some reason, I found myself paralyzed as I just... stare at her ball. It was weird not having her next to me- weird that I don't have to keep a constant eye on her. She's such a little troublemaker afterall, why didn't I just do this earlier?

...

This is annoying.

"...I have to go." I tell Kyle. I stand up and walk towards the park's exit.

"Whoa wait up!" I stop when Kyle grabs my shoulder. "I'm also heading there anyway,"

I nod, just to acknowledge that he said something.

**xxx**

**A/N: First battle. How was it? Any improvements? Any critical flaws? Any advice? Reviews are appreciated. Even negative ones- ESPECIALLY negative ones. Help me, to help you write better smut- _fight _scenes.**


	5. Friends, right?

**The insane Scientist: Thank you! I actually came up with the idea when I downloaded a moemon hack GBA ROM, and found it funny how all the people were treating little girls like animals. So I just expanded on that, what kind of society would it be if pokemon were moemon?**

**Grandmaster Souls: Yeah, action scenes have never been my forte. I can imagine them in my head, but I have a hard time putting it into words. It's probably because it takes a balance of detail and creativity to write a good action scene, while with lemons things get better the more detail you put in.**

**PS: No lemons today boys and girls.  
**

**xxx**

Health Centers. Also known as simply, centers.

I hear they're called 'Hospitals' in the english language outside of the IN (Island Nations). I'm not too sure why, but their called 'health centers' here.

...I used to really hate centers. All throughout my childhood I've never been too healthy, I'd spend every other week going to and fro from centers because of all sorts of things. Doctors told me I had a poor immune system, but then they gave some kinda drug diet in middle school and I'm all better now.

I like centers more now.

I pass the ever familiar lobby of Jubilife's center and approach the receptionist. She shows me a warm, but business-y smile, I return with my own (rather poor and mechanical) smile. She chuckles,

...I'm not sure how I feel about that...

Anyway, I pull out my trainer license from my wallet and hands her Rocky's ball. I didn't feel the need to say anything and neither did she. So she presses a button on her desk and out pops a transparent tube with a silver cap. I was surprised to find that her shiny silver coaster was in fact, not a coaster at all!I realize it's purpose when the nurse opens up the cap and drops Rocky's ball in. She closes the cap and presses the button again, the tube goes down with a _swoosh_ noise, leaving just it's silver cap visible.

"Please have a seat mr..." she reads the name off my license and makes a skeptical face, "...Murderfield?"

That needs explanation,

During 'training camp', I had to sign a bunch of official forms on the first day. And on each one I had to write down my full name. Now on the very last one, I suddenly got a mischievous impulse. I thought, _they've seen my name lots of times right?_ so I thought, it wouldn't matter if I messed around a bit on the last form right?

I had no idea the last form was for my license. So from now on, I have officially been dubbed,

_Therian Omnicore Murderfield_.

...The name 'Therian' stuck. I was called that the entire time during the summer course.

...It sounds cooler than my real name anyway.

"...Yes." I reply to the receptionist.

"Well alright Mr. Murderfield, you're free to do anything while you wait, we'll contact you as soon as treatment is done."

Generally speaking, with wounds as light as Rocky's. I think it would take roughly fifteen minutes for her to be patched up. But health centers always have a whole line of people waiting, so I'm positive it'll take much longer than that.

It'll probably be dark by the time I get called.

...

"Hey wait up!"

A voice calls to me as I was absentmindedly walking towards the exit. I turn around and see Kyle's lean body running at my direction while waving his hand around.

...I completely forgot about him.

"Whoa there, where do you think you're going _Therian?_"

I silently feel my face blushing.

"Dude, that can't _possibly _be your real name can it?" he asks while on the verge of bursting into laughter.

"...No."

He bursts out laughing in the end, doubling over as the _sheer force _of the laughter knocked all the breath out of his lungs.

"So what _is _you're real name?" he asks when he finally stops laughing.

It's not _that _funny...

"...Just call me Therian."

He shrugs playfully, "Whatever you say, Mr. _Therian Omnicore Murderfield_."

...

...He saw my full name didn't he?

Anyway, we both walk out peacefully after I refuse to continue the line of conversation. He taps my shoulder to get my attention, I turn around and see a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"So, what're you gonna do after this?"

I shrug, "Go home I guess?"

He looks at me confusedly, "Wait what? You live here? I thought you were a trainer?"

I shrug again, "I am. I just... Don't plan on leaving until my apartment's lease expires."

"When does your lease expire?"

"...Tomorrow."

He makes the goofy grin again.

His smile was somehow unsettling, "...Can I help you...?"

"Are you planning on collecting badges after your lease ends?"

"I guess...?" I was getting more and more lost. What else would I be doing as a trainer?

"Where do you plan on going first?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Which badge are you gonna get first?"

"I-I don't-"

"You wanna get Oreburgh's first? It's the closest."

"M-maybe-"

"Great! Are you gonna leave tomorrow?"

"I-I guess..."

"THAT'S PERFECT!" He exclaims extremely loud. I actually jump back and nearly tripped myself out of surprise.

...And mild fear.

"So! So! So!" he shouts excitedly, right into my face. I reel back sharply at the sudden nearness,

"Y'know how the road from Sandgem to Jubilife is mostly harmless?"

I nod, more because I'm totally freaking out right now instead of actually answering him.

"And y'know how the road from here to Oreburgh totally _isn't?_"

I nod timidly again.

"So! So! So!" I shrink into myself nervously, "How would you like to travel with me? Be my travelling partner!" he says happily. Finally backing away and letting me stand up straight.

I weigh my options.

It wouldn't be _bad_ to travel together- it's dangerous outside and there's safety in numbers. But to be honest, Kyle kinda... _freaked me out_ just now. I mean, he's nice and all... But I'm not sure the two of us really... _mesh _well.

...

But... Safety is more important than social awkwardness.

"Okay." I answer.

"AWESOME!" he yells in my face, again. And I reel back and shrink into myself, again.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow at noon around Jubilife's west outpost?"

I nod.

"GREAT! See you then!" he takes that as his cue to leave, he runs off backwards (to a motel, probably) while waving his hand at me.

I wave back, though not quite as fervently.

...

And now I was alone.

Absentmindedly, I find my hand feeling the air around me. But then I realize I had just dropped Rocky off at the center. My hand droop back down.

...

This was weird. I shouldn't really _care- _I've spent most of my life being alone. I was never good at making friends and what friends I did make, I never stayed in contact with for more than a single school year.

I feel for the small pocket under my jacket. The one where I used to tuck in Rocky's minimized moeball. It was empty, obviously.

...

It dawns on me just then.

Rocky is probably the closest thing to a friend I have right now- closest thing I _ever _had, to a friend, period. So basically my only friend is someone _who has no choice but to be with me_?

...

I suddenly find myself at a loss, what do I usually do in my free time anyway?

Play games? Watch movies? Read? Browse the internet? That sounds about right. But I don't think I'm in the mood for any of that,

Going back to my apartment will only remind me how depressing my social life is.

...

I wish life was as easy as the internet. You didn't have to look anyone in the eye, you had _literally _have all the time in the world to make a reply, you could say whatever you want, it was all okay. It was all _easy_.

...

What do people usually do in town anyway?

**xxx**

I found myself wandering aimlessly for a while. I pass by Jubilife's endless number of malls, bars, casinos, theaters, parks and movie studios. They really mean it when they call Jubilife 'the city of entertainment'.

It was Sinnoh's number one city in regards to the entertainment industry.

...It's funny how that's only hit me just now. I've lived here for three years now.

I walk some more. I notice that wherever the place I was going, smelled salty. Jubilife has a beach at the east end, but I never even knew the beach was this close.

Summer had already ended, and it was also getting late. So that was why the beach was mostly deserted. But I see somewhere, at a dock that stretched over the coastline, a group of people were leaving from a yacht. Most of them looked middle-aged or up and didn't seem like they were the type to party on yachts. I take a closer look and notice a sign that was poorly leaned onto the dock,

"End of the summer fishing contest." I read aloud. I'm not really interested, I've never fished in my entire life before.

"Are you interested in fishing boy?"

I was jumped a little at the sudden voice, but finally turned around to face the person. It was one of the guys who was just walking out of the yacht I saw earlier. His face suggested that he just turned fifty, but his hair wasn't grey (it was... _blue-_ishactually, but looked surprisingly natural) and he had a thick, curled mustache. It took a while before I remember that he just asked me a question, then I shake my head in response.

"N-no, sir. I don't... Fish."

"You don't?" He asks, a thoughtful look on his face. But then he suddenly adds;

"Well neither do I," with a playful face. He puts his index finger to his mouth in a _shhh_ gesture. He then points to the other old men he walked out of the yacht with,

"Do you see the elder gentlemen over there?"

I nod.

"I work for them." he says. I turn to him and I notice a slight mischievous glint in his eye-

-...

"I'm only here to... how you say, _suck their asses,_" he says with a wry chuckle, "Dear me, I shouldn't speak that way to a _child_."

I frown slightly. I'm a little on the short side but, I _really _don't think I look child-like.

"...I'm a trainer."

He lifts an eyebrow at my statement, "Really? Well do forgive me if I had offended you earlier," he looks me over, then smiles dryly, "It was an honest mistake,"

His words were insulting, but he said them with an air of so much... _frivolousness_, I had a hard time taking the insult to heart. It actually made me smile a bit,

He smiles triumphantly when I smile,

"To apologize for my _dastardly _tongue, accept this gift," he reaches a hand into his belt and takes a moeball off the latch. I didn't even see that he had one of those, moeball-belts because they were hidden behind his blue water-proof coat.

"...You're giving this... To me?" I ask uncertainly after taking the ball. Afterall, most moemon who've slept with one trainer _never _really warms up to a new one. "But..."

"Worry not! The ball is not one of mine," he gestures to the rest of the balls on his belt. Six of them, the maximum number allowed by the INL (Island Nations League; the nation's officials who are in charge of moemon training). "This one actually," he pauses. For... dramatic purposes, I think.

"Is what caused me defeat in the hands of my bosses," he holds a fist to his chest very dramatically with his eyes shut woefully.

I actually got absorbed into his little act a bit and responds, "I'm so sorry..."

I realize a second too late that he was probably joking.

"Therefore, accept the ball! You would make better use of it than I ever could!" he says very dramatically again. This time, he does a small twirl and puts the back of his hand to his forehead while throwing his head back.

I hold back the urge to give him an applause,

"So my young boy, don't look so sad anymore," he lowers his head level to mine and grabs my chin. His face ushers in even closer and I feel myself blushing, "It does not suit a face such as yours..."

I laugh very nervously in response...

"...Ah... ha... ha... ha...?"

I- but- whaaaaa...? D-Did I unintentionally raise a flag or something?!

"Juan! Stop harassing that poor boy and get over here!" a voice calls from behind 'Juan'. I lean my body to the side to see someone who looks old enough to be my grandfather, with a rugged face white hair and a thick mustache as well as an eyepatch and a... Pirate costume?

...A-am I on TV or something?

"Pish-posh Drake! Such a mood killer!"

'Drake the pirate' (oh my god), shoots a murderous glare at Juan then.

"At least I'm faithful to my wife," he regards with his hands crossed. I sigh relieved when I was _sure _'Juan' was joking. He must've been. I think. Probably.

"Pshaw! She would've done the same thing in my place!" he says with a wry smile. "Really Drake you need to find-"

'Juan' was stopped mid-sentence by 'Drake the pirate' having clamped his hand over his mouth. 'Captain Drake' then turns to me and bows apologetically,

"I'm very sorry about my _acquaintance_," he then looks at me very seriously and says; "Please don't talk to any more strange men."

And that was the last thing he said before dragging 'Juan' away kicking and screaming.

...

I froze in my spot.

...

I was _literally _at a loss for words. I mean, what the crispy _shit _just happened?

I try to forget and pretend none of that just happened, until I notice the minimized moeball in my hand. I... I _guess _I should take it? What else could I do with it?

I hear my phone ringing and see that I've 'got mail'. When I open it, I see a very formal text message regarding how my 'Turtwig' has made a full recovery and that I was to... recover her.

I close the phone and look to the sky,

It was dark, but still had an orange gradation to it. The sun had already set but had left an afterglow in it's wake. I hadn't even noticed just how much time had passed.

...Funnily enough, I answered my own question.

I guess this must be what people do in town.

"Total. Random. _Horseshit_."

**xxx**

**A/N: REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT**


	6. Friendly rivalries, right?

**Grandmaster Soul: Sorry about that,**

**RockytheTyranitar: Now you know they exist.**

**xxx**

I walked into the center with an extra (and somewhat uncharacteristic) spring in my step. I walked up to the receptionist again and she gives me a look. She holds out Rocky's moemon for me and I proceed to take it happily,

"Your Turtwig didn't suffer any serious damage..." she eyes me wearily, then pauses for a moment as if she was carefully choosing her words, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but health centers are very busy places."

I nod readily. That was a given,

"Every patient that comes to our door is in need of medical attention. Some more than others." she shoots me a serious look, "we always _always _try to help as many people as we can. But, sir..." she trails off,

"You don't have time to treat the minor cases, that's what you're trying to say right?"

She sighs, but nods.

"I understand. I'll try to come here _only _when I really have to."

"Thank you for your understanding." she bows,

I bow back slightly before leaving the receptionist desk. But before I leave the center altogether, I walk away in the direction of the center's built-in drug store.

What the receptionist said was true enough, I shouldn't ask for professional help over every little cut and scrape Rocky gets. That would be both unreasonably time-consuming, wasteful, and not to mention expensive. I doubt even my trainer insurance could cover all that professional health care, I should care for Rocky's less fatal injuries myself in the future. In accordance to that, I left for the center's built-in drug store.

Once I made it into the drug store, I bought all sorts of disinfectants, bandages, antibiotics, vitamins, antidotes, salves and the most important thing for any trainer out in the wilderness,

Toilet paper.

I had spent what was probably a small fortune on all kinds of health products. There was already a noticeable dent in the mountain of funds I gathered all month. Apparently, I had bought so much stuff, the receptionist gave me a state-of-the-art new hammersack, on the house.

Speaking of hammersacks, these things are what happens when you mix I-pads with backpacks. They're like this gauntles with a screen and all kind of buttons on it. These things work kinda like moeballs (a capsule system), except that they can store a whole _crapload _of stuff. Though you can't store living things in them (like moemon) because that would be unsafe.

The reason moeballs are pricey are because they're equipped with all kinds of safety features that hammersacks don't have.

Oh and as to why they're called 'hammersacks', I don't know. Why are jackets called jackets? Who really knows where the names of stuff come from?

Anyway, even after all my medical shopping, I still wasn't done with the center's work yet. I still had to buy one more thing from the drug store before I head home.

Right after I got my new hammersack (speaking of which, I have to remember to move all the stuff from my old one to this one), I found that it had a retractable cable inside a hatch to it's side that can connect to moeballs. With it, I was able to scan the contents of the moeball 'Juan' gave me.

When I found out what was inside, I had to go shop some more.

**xxx**

I released Rocky out of her moeball once we were both outside. I immediately noticed (and was thoroughly overjoyed) by the fact that all her wounds were healed, without a trace! It was a real testament to how far modern medicine have advanced here in the IN.

I hear that when compared to the rest of the earth, the IN's medical technology is _decades _ahead of it's time. I imagine it must be because of all the moemon battles,

Deaths and injuries are the best way to advance medicine.

Anywho, Rocky seemed to be equally overjoyed to see me. The very second I let her out of her moeball, she jumped right up and gave me a sloppy kiss-

"M-Mmmmf! N-n-not now Rocky!"

A very _sloppy _kiss.

She pouts cutely at my rejection, but I ignore her anyway. There was gonna be time when we get back to the apartment.

The walk back to the apartment was uneventful. When I unlocked the door to our room, Rocky jumped at me from behind and tackled me through the door.

S-she's really aggressive all of a sudden.

"S-sorry Rocky, not yet," I say apologetically before turning over and facing her.

She looks at me, then pouts again. She then proceeds to march to our bedroom to sulk.

I felt bad about rejecting her. But I didn't really know how to explain myself to her- she _literally _doesn't speak my language. So I opt to leave her to sulk for now,

She'll understand in about...

...Five more minutes.

**xxx**

I stare down at the thing in my hands. A rubbery blue bulb with a long needle poking out one end. Without even checking, I know for an _absolute fact _that inside the bulb, a solution of _Sodium phosphate_ was waiting to be injected.

It was an enema.

I've never used one before and thusly do I find myself _freaking the fuck out_. I read the safety procedures on the back but still find myself anxious. There is nothing that can go wrong, I've made sure of it. I tell myself that this was for the purpose of the SSC in sex.

Safe.

Sane.

And Consensual.

...Though the latter two can be ignored at times, the first one will _always _be a priority. As to why I'm doing this in the first place, I found out from my hammerspace that the moemon 'Juan' gave me was a male. I'm just... being prepared.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. I spread my legs on the toilet seat, raise my ass a little bit higher, shut my eyes tight, and plunge.

The disposable enema had been pre-lubricated for me, so it slipped into my anus with ease. It stung somewhat, but it didn't _hurt_ (especially since what happened the last time in this bathroom...). With much care, I squeeze slowly on the rubber bulb. Instantly I felt the cold liquid rush in. A tingle goes down my spine at the rushing.

It was cold and mildly uncomfortable, but I endured the situation for a while.

I don't feel the need to describe what happens next...

**xxx**

Before I opened the moeball, I still had a bit more preparing to do. The species inside was a water-type that was _not at all _fit to live on land. Despite that, it doesn't mean they're _incapable _of living on land.

Contrary to what a lot of people think, fishes do _not breathe water_. They breathe oxygen, just like us. They just have gills instead of lungs that are used to filter water from their air.

But gills have a drawback. When they're used to breathe regular air, they're prone to dehydration because the drawn air makes the moisture on their gills to evaporate. And unlike on humans, dehydration are _fatal _for fishes. And even if fishes _don't _die from dehydration on land, they're also very prone to death via stress.

So that's what I was preparing to handle as soon as I open that moeball.

After I had sufficiently _armed _myself, I click the middle button on the moeball and throw. Like with Rocky, a red light bursts out of the thrown moeball and shapes into a humanoid silhouette. I pick up the moeball before the moemon finishes materializing.

The moemon that materializes first flops into the blue tiling of my bathroom. He looks at me for a moment before starting to flop all over the place in a panic.

I move quickly and inject the syringe I had prepared earlier into the boy's neck. I inject in a tranquilize and watch as his flailing starts to calm. Afterwards I lift him up, place him in my (now curtain-less) shower and turn on the overhead spray. A warm shower starts to rain on his small figure.

Next, I take a black object that looked similar to water floats that you put around your neck. His gills were located on his neck and I make sure to entirely cover them when I put the 'float' on him. The black 'float' covers everything from his chin to the base of his neck, but it was actually a bit too thin to be called a float. It actually looked more like Kevlar padding that was (for some reason) put around your neck.

Connected to the Kevlar padding were two flexible, clear, transparent tubes. Those tubes were once again connected to something that looked like a hard plastic face mask. But the mask is for use when we were in places with dry air. So for now, the mask is latched onto the front of the padding, to be used some other time.

When it was all over, I took a good look at the fish boy in front of me. The first thing I notice was that his eyes were gorgeous. They were big, doe-eyes that seemed to shine like onyx. It actually distracted me from the fact that he had a fish's tail from the hips down.

He also had wet and shiny fish scales all over him. They covered his entire body but stopped around just under his cheeks. His face was covered by normal human skin but was a light shade of blue. He's got black hair that were really short, his hair is also covered in some kind of clear mucus that kept them waterproof.

Instead of arms, he had fins about the size of an arm. If it wasn't for the fact that he lacked palms, fingers, and an elbow, you could easily mistake his fins for bluish-purple arms. What stood out about the moemon in my shower though, it was that he had butterfly wings coming from his back.

A fish's tail for a lower body, bluish-purple fins, and a pair of dorsal fins that resemble butterfly wings.

This is a Finneon. A kind of water-type moemon commonly found in Sinnoh.

They were common, but that didn't mean they were bad species. For one thing, Finneon are great because they can kind of _glide _with their wing-like dorsal fins. Which meant they were much more mobile on land compared to other fish moemon.

Anyway, I notice that I've been staring at his small limp body for a while. I had to get on with it before the anesthetics wear off. Because if I haven't captured him by the time the anesthetics wear off, he might attack me.

I brace myself mentally,

The Finneon boy was roughly the size of Rocky- maybe a bit shorter. I bring his body up so that he would be in a sitting position and leaning on the shower's wall while facing the shower's exit (where the curtains should be). There was a 'slit' on where his crotch probably would've been, the area where his humanoid upper body turns more fishy.

I lean me face close, lying on his tail. Then I try licking the rims of his slit, I trace his slit with my tongue. His entire body starts to tremble uncontrollably,

He tasted salty. Like sweat but more overwhelming.

I finally get my desired reaction when I see something starting to protrude from inside his slit. I lick the tip of the protruding object, then I wrap my lips around the edge and suck. The object rises and quickly fills my mouth. His member felt slimy in my mouth, his cock was apparently covered by the same fishy mucus that covered the rest of his body,

In no time at all, his member erects itself and I feel it push the back of my throat. There were still a few centimetres left before I hit his base, so I reposition myself. I try to bend my back in a way that would align my esophagus with my mouth in a straight line. I then take a deep breath through my nose, hold it, and bob my head down those last few centimetres.

He lets out a reflexive grunt when I deepthroat him, I feel something wrap over the back of my head. They were his fins, grabbing onto my head clumsily which meant that the tranquilizer had worn off. But the fact that he isn't trying to chop my head off is simply _fantastic_.

With full control of his body back, he starts humping his full member. Still dislodged in my throat I struggle to keep up. Unlike with Rocky's tongue, his member was thicker, and harder. I could feel my throat being stretched with each piston thrust. A wet slapping noise would accompany each time he forcefully slams my mouth to his base and back again.

The suffocation was painful, but it brought back that familiar sense of euphoria into me. My entire body felt slack as I gave my whole body to the euphoria and just let the boy handle the heavy lifting. My eyes roll to the back of my head, and then I hear him shout. A sweet voice, sweet yet feral.

The orgasm hit me hard. He deposited a hefty load of his seed straight into my stomach. I could even feel the warm trail of his seed traveling down my esophagus.

I feel his upper body slump on me, his hair tickled my spine and his breath blowing the back of my head.

Slowly, I bring his slick shaft out of my mouth. A mixture of cum and saliva leaves a stringy trail when it fully leaves my lips. I could still feel the shadow of his cock penetrating my throat, it was gone, but it felt like something was still stuck in my throat.

I look, and I see his member was still fully erect. It didn't even look like it had softened at all.

But I was already tired, even though I hadn't come yet myself- asphyxiation tends to tucker you out.

I sit back and lean to the side wall of my shower. Gasps escape my mouth as I struggle to catch my breath. I close my eyes for a moment and suddenly feel something wet and slimy press itself to my body. When I open my eyes, the Finneon boy was awkwardly sitting between my legs while holding me in a clumsy embrace with his fins. He was humping my crotch and breathing rags.

I sigh slightly. Moemon always have so much energy...

But this was why I came prepared.

Slowly, I push him away. I stand up shakily and throw away my boxers. My erect member show itself, I notice immediately that the boy's member was _longer _than mine, but I was thicker.

...

...I'll consider that a draw.

He looks up at me expectantly with those onyx-coloured eyes of his. I notice his dorsal 'wings' fluttering excitedly.

Slowly, I turn to face away from him. Then I put myself on all fours, half my body out of the shower. I was quite embarrassed by this position and my face had reddened considerably.

I didn't even need to explain anything and I had already felt his limbs wrapping around my thighs. With a heave, I feel his slimy upper body crawl and lie on my back.

A shiver goes down my spine when I feel something prod my back entrance. Then in a single thrust, he hilts his whole member into my ass. A strangled gasp escaped my mouth,

The foreign penetration spreads my ass _hard_. But the pain was dampened noticeably because a fish's cock is naturally lubricated. It didn't even hurt _half _as bad as when Rocky fingered me.

He goes hard right off the bat, humping me like a piston. My arms felt slack and my knees threatened to give under me. I try to lessen the load by prepping my front with my elbows. I feel my own member hardening from the forced stimulation,

His fully erect cock kept rubbing against the back of my prostrate gland, the friction brought a foreign pleasure that I was more than happy to welcome. I moan again, even harder when I feel his fins attempt to wrap around my member. They were slimy and thin and I could feel the soft and slow jacking that felt out of tune with the rough fucking he gave my ass.

All of a sudden he goes frantic and thrusts even _harder_, the surprise causes me to contract my muscles and simultaneously, tighten my ass. Everything seems to suddenly go at _triple _speed, his fins, his humps, everything.

With one final, finishing, super-_hard _thrust, he orgasms first. I feel his seed shooting into my intestines and warming my stomach.

The sensation causes me to follow up and cum myself. My cum forming a nice pool under me right as my exhaustion beats me and I collapse down.

If I hadn't come prepared, the seed he just forcefully deposited into my intestines could risk some serious irritation and internal damage. Possibly lead to bleeding, then infection. But like always, I was prepared. I took a drug before that will prevent the warm seed from irritating my intestines.

Safe, sane and consensual.

The consensual part fit the anal sex at least, (the deepthroating was mostly rape on my part- at first0

Sanity of the whole ordeal was questionable true.

But it was _so totally __**safe**_.

And that's what's important.

**xxx**

When I had gathered enough energy to move again, I cleaned up after both of us. ...While he just sits there and watch. Afterwards I leave the bathroom fully dressed while the still unnamed Finneon kind of... Hops after me.

I open the bathroom first and am suddenly pinned to the ground by something pouncing on me- Rocky. I feel the hard impact of my back on the floor and groan painfully. Then I look at Rocky, who's eyes were trained to something behind me. I follow her stare to see the Finneon, also staring at Rocky.

All of a sudden, Rocky gets off of me and enters that boxing stance I showed her earlier. I turn to the Finneon and he's hunched down somewhat in a way that would easily let him spring forward with his tail.

...Oh crap.

I hurriedly get back on my feet,

"Hold it you two!" I yell out, holding my arms out as I stop the fight.

Rocky looks at me, then back at Finneon, then back at me. Finneon looks at me, then at Rocky, then at me.

Suddenly, both of them leap forward- at me.

"W-wha-?!"

Rocky wraps herself around my left arm and starts to pull. Finneon wraps himself around my right arm and pulls.

Then they rip me apart and I die.

...

...I'm sorry, that joke was in bad taste.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" I scream out. prompting both of them to look at me worriedly, then back at each other hostilely. Now instead of pulling, they're both pushing me from different direction, and threatening to crush me to death.

...

...I said it earlier and now I'll say it again for extra emphasis.

Oh. Crap.

**xxx**

**A/N: I did warn you there would be non-hetero lemons.**

**Oh and I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes. I made this in a rush and had no time to proofread.  
**


	7. Learning, right?

Today was the day my lease ends. Today is the day my adventure starts.

And...

Today is the day I wake up with a moemon on each arm.

Literally.

Yesterday's very painful 'tug of war' did not end well. Neither were at all willing to let go of either arm- not even to cook dinner! All three of us actually went to sleep while maintaining the position.

My arms feel numb at this point. The tightness of their embraces have stopped any possibility for blood circulation. The second I try to move them, I'll probably be assaulted by all kinds of pins and needles.

I try to slip my arms away, easy enough from Finneon because he was so slippery. But not so much from Rocky's _iron _grip. It helped that she was a heavy sleeper, as I managed to simply _pry _her hands open with my feet and free my arm.

Then it came,

The pins. And their equally evil twin brother, the needles.

I suppress the urge to scream all sorts of profanities as the blood rushes back into my dead arms. While I was writhing in torturous pain from the receding numbness, I see the two kids asleep on my mattress.

It didn't seem fair that they had such cute angelic faces while asleep. It made it hard for me to stay mad at them.

But apart from that this was a real problem. These two absolutely cannot _stand _each other. As self-indulgent as it sounds, they're both pretty... obsessive about _ahem_ me.

Speaking of the rascals, I still need to name Finneon. It wasn't unheard of to just keep calling moemon by their species name, I prefer giving them names. It helps with the bonding process.

So while I take slow, measured steps on my way to the kitchen; my brain is storming to make a name for Finneon.

Rocky and Turtwigs in general mostly just eat nuts. Their tongues aren't designed for sensitive tasting anyway, so I figure I ought to just heat up some of the canned nuts I bought a while ago.

Finneon eat planktons and seaweed, as well as other miscellaneous marine vegetables. So I bought some 'X-TRA LARGE' fish pellets yesterday and am just gonna give it to him raw.

For myself, cereal.

...My hands were too numb to do anything elaborate anyway.

The fish pellets were 'X-TRA LARGE' indeed, as each pellet were about the size of a baby's fist.

Anyway, I continue branstorming a name as I pour cereal on my milk- Ah damn, I should've poured the cereal first.

...Whatever.

So, I don't really know much about Finneon's personality. I've only known him for a day. From yesterday's events though, I understand that he's pretty... possessive.

What name fits a finneon though? I'd kill myself before naming him 'Finn' or 'Neon' though, I don't think I could ever confidently call him with names that shitty.

...Hmm...

They're 'flying fishes', so maybe a name that has something to do with flight? Aero doesn't really fit too well though,

Well rather than 'fly' they more 'glide' on the wind like kites. But the name 'Kite' or alternatively 'Kyte' sounds more like a name you'd give a mantine.

...What else would make a good name?

I based Rocky's name on her... _girly _parts. Maybe I ought to do the same with Finneon?

...This feels like the start of a sick (if not slightly) kinky tradition, but I'm out of ideas.

I recall yesterday's events in the bathroom. I feel my face redden and heat as well as my glasses beginning to fog, but I try to sieve through the memories anyway. His... _ahem_, member as I recall was _long_ and wet a-and _blue _and slick-

!

"Slick."

That is it. THAT IS IT. **THAT IS IT**.

T-that's perfect! I love it! Slick the Finneon, that _totally _rolls off the tongue.

Again, I feel slightly disturbed by the fact that my moemon are based on the '_flavors' _of their genitals, but I'm going to do my best to move past that.

Heheh, Slick the Finneon.

That's just _gold_.

**xxx**

The two finally wake up around the time when I just finish my cereal. I also know they're awake by the sounds of fighting coming from my room,

Though reluctant, I drag myself into my room. I can't very well let them keep fighting- they might break something and the landlord'll be mad.

I wasn't surprised when I find the two in the middle of a wrestling match, but I break them off in the end anyway. I wasn't all that surprised when both of them clung to my arm again the very second I pulled them off each other.

They continue yesterday's painful tug of war match with me in the middle. Their dislike of each other was getting bothersome though, I had to figure some kind of way to get them to behave.

But I had to leave today, so I was forced to _pack my traveling gear _in that formation. It was pretty difficult beaming all my stuff into my hammersack with two moemon glued to my arms.

I had to leave like that, with still two moemon obstinately clinging to each of my arm. It was difficult, but I managed to drag both of them when I went to see the landlord for the finishing touches of ending my lease. I was pleasantly surprised by how understanding she was of me coming in looking like this.

Unfortunately, I suddenly realize that I couldn't leave into the city like this. It only just occured to me that I couldn't walk around the city with a _naked _fish boy. I had to stop by one of Jubilife's many department stores to clothe Slick.

I find one that sold clothes specialized for moemon and head in. I quickly make my way towards the 'waterproof' sections. It didn't take very long for me to find the section where they sell a plethora of wetsuits and other clothes made of waterproof materials.

Like with Rocky, I mostly prioritized more on cost and durability over what looked nice. The first thing Slick would need is something to cover up his 'crotch', some undergarments. I notice that the store sold specialty underwear for fish tails. They were designed to wrap around the tail and _stick _to the scales. I was just about to take one before a hand suddenly grabs me by the shoulder from behind.

"I don't think that's going to fit on a Turtwig."

I turn my head around to see the familiar smirk of my newfound traveling partner.

"Ah, Kyle."

"Heya _Therian_,"

Clearly he was never going to pronounce my 'name' normally. I ignore him and reply

"No, this isn't for Rocky." I say very clearly, eliciting an annoyed look from how I've ignored his comment on my name, "I actually caught a new moemon,"

I catch him forming a smirk, "Really? So soon? Well aren't you the pro!" he laughs heartily, "So what'd you catch?"

"...A Finneon,"

"Ah, that makes sense."

I pause, and ask careful, "...How so?"

He smirks some kind of 'all-knowing' smirk at me, "I was half expecting you to tell me you caught a Garchomp or something."

"..."

I... am not sure how to respond to that.

First of all, I would be _completely incapable _of taming one. Secondly, I'm not qualified to own such a high level moemon yet.

"So, did you name it?"

"Huh?"

"The finneon, did you name it?"

"Y-yeah. I did."

"...So? What'd you call him?"

"...Hmm? O-oh, right. I named him Slick."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Really? Slick?"

"Uh yeah? Why?"

He shakes his head at me, "I dunno, Rocky and Slick? Are you building some kind of mob theme?"

I just stare at him confusedly for a while. Before it clicks, "...Oh."

...I've actually only just noticed.

Slick and Rocky, sounds like one of those idiotic mobster pairs. The one where 'Slick' would be the sleazy tall guy, and 'Rocky' would be the dumb muscle. The two mobster pair that never live beyond the first half of the movie.

I was partly regretting having given the name 'Slick', but it was already too late. The name was stuck in my head, it was probably gonna be the first name I think in regards to my finneon from now on.

"...Damn." I swear under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I let out a sigh before I notice something odd, "...What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, Flare- My Chimchar, burned through his boxers yesterday. So I'm going to buy new ones."

"He burned through _fireproof_ boxers?"

"Oh about that," he scratches the back of his head embarrassedly, "I bought him regular people clothes. I never even thought of buying him 'special' clothes before yesterday." he chuckles self-depreciatively.

Mindlessly continuing on some idle chatter, I keep trying to look for something that would fit Slick.

...Nothing seemed to fit.

I click my tongue in an irate fit.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, a hint of amusement in his otherwise sympathetic tone,

"Slick has the exact same problem as Rocky. He can't wear things that cover his back because of his 'pseudo-wings'"

"_pseudo-wings?_"

"Uhh, yeah. A finneon's dorsal fins are shaped like wings. But after evolution into a lumineon, they will actually _function _as wings."

"No, I already know that,"

"...Then?" I give him a confused look."

"...Never mind."

"Okay...?"

The conversation ends and I continue looking for clothes that would fit on Slick. Some of the suits _would _be wear-able by him, but they were all open back dress shirts.

Now I may not be a man of _fashion_, but guys and open back dresses don't mix.

"...Why don't you just leave him topless? The Decency Act doesn't say anything about being topless- as long as he wears pants."

"No, water-types _need_ clothes." I explain. When he doesn't respond, I turn to see him raising an eyebrow questioningly. I guess that he needs a more _concise _explanation,

"The water-proof clothes a water-type wears does more than just cover their skin. It also blocks air from the outside," I pause for a moment and let that sink. Something I always appreciate _competent _teachers do, "Because when running air makes contact with liquids or moisture, it causes them to evaporate. Which causes dehydration of the skin- which is also _lethal _for non-land water-types, like finneon,

"This isn't too bad if the humidity of the air is high, because then the high humidity would keep the moemon moist, but Sinnoh's climate is generally cold, windy, and dry. Easily sucks all the moisture from your skin,"

"Huh, I never knew that."

"Speaking of which, what are you doing in the waterproof section anyway? Shouldn't you be searching for clothes in the _fire_proof section?"

He looks at me confusedly at first, then looks up to see an overhead sign, then his eyes widen in realization, and he proceeds to slap himself in the forehead.

"Goddammit!"

I flinch slightly at his sudden outburst, I then tell myself to _quit being such a pussy_ and straighten myself immediately,

"Sorrry _Therian_, I have to go." he runs backwards and waves at my direction, "BYE!" he shouts before turning around and sprinting somewhere else,

"...Bye."

And so I was alone again.

...I still refuse to buy an open-back shirt.

**xxx**

In the end, I try asking one of the employees for help. Right after I ask, they immediately bring me a black shirt made of wetsuit material. From the front, they looked like regular clothes, but the back area had two same shaped holes under the shoulders, connected to each other via a line of hooks, and a zipper located perpendicular to the hooks. The back looked like an OTO shape. The two 'O's being holes, the horizontal line being the set of hooks, and the vertical line being the zipper. The holes were also made of soft, flexible material which would allow easy movement for Slick's 'wings'.

It was really smartly designed, with fashion, practicality, and affordability in mind. I was sold.

I bought the thing (mostly guessing the size) and scamper off towards the nearest changing room. When I close the door of the wide rectangular room (it's probably so big so that it would accomodate large moemon) with a single mirror, I release Slick.

Not quite as used to moeballs as Rocky, Slick came out a bit disoriented. But he quickly gathers himself. He looks around the room a bit before noticing me, then he looks around some more and notices the _absence _of Rocky and he smiles triumphantly.

Remembering what happened last time I was in a changing room alone with a moemon, I immediately tell Slick to turn around.

...But then I remember that he doesn't understand me yet, so I manually turn his body around to face the mirror. While he examines his reflection and playfully flutters his wings, I work to wrap the... _special underpants _around his waist. He jumps slightly at the slight and sudden constricting feeling, but if he was uncomfortable I didn't catch it.

Next was the slightly complicated wetsuit. I unhook the horizontal set of hooks and put the collar over his head. Then I kneel on my knees and unzip the vertical zipper and wrap my arms around his waist to try and re-connect the two zippers together. Surprisingly enough, I feel the satisfying click with little effort. After that, I just zip it up, hook it, and let Slick stretch his wings through the elastic holes.

I step back and watch him play around with his new clothes for a bit, mostly stretching them and letting them snap back to his scales while jumping slightly and then laughing.

It was oddly endearing and weirdly fulfilling. It reminds that aside from their hyperactive libidos, Slick and Rocky are still considered 'children'.

I know from the paperwork at the camp that Rocky is six months old (around _eight _human years worth of mental maturity, but their bodies are _far _sturdier) whereas Slick is slightly older at almost seven months old (around _ten _human years worth of mental maturity),

I also need to add that mental maturity does not necessarily equal cognitive ability. You could try for a _million years _and a moemon _still _wouldn't be able to speak, read, or even _count_ anywhere near as well as humans.

From the corner of my eye I see Slick playing with the pseudo pants I put on him. He was kind of rubbing over his-

Things are going south, my previous experience in a changing room was about to repeat itself!

Abort mission!

I repeat, ABORT MISSION!

**xxx**

Before anything happened, I return Slick to his moeball. Then I pay for his clothes at the cashier and finally leave the department store.

Now.

I have no idea where Kyle is. We agreed to rendezvous at the park, but there was still time before our appointed meeting.

This was as good a time as any to set both my mons straight. Their infighting can _not _be allowed to continue once we're out in the wilderness.

I release both my mons simultaneously. They appear in a flash, then notice each other quickly. But before conflict breaks out, I flick both of them in the forehead.

"Bad, no fighting."

They both rub their stinging foreheads in displeasure,

"Anyway, I haven't formally introduced you two to each other." I pause then put my index finger to Rocky's chest, "Rocky." I say clearly.

Then I point to myself and calmly pronounce, "Therian."

Lastly I point to Slick and say, "Slick."

I look both of them in the eye (not simultaneously of course- I was standing _between _the two) "understand?"

Rocky nods, Slick sees Rocky nod and mimics.

I wonder if they really got it though...?

So I try a _different _experiment.

"Rocky?" I say in a questioning tone,

Both of them look at me quizically. Rocky does so by tilting her head and Slick by scrunching his nose.

I proceed to flick both of them in the forehead again.

...Ow.

Anyway, I then try pointing at each of them (plus me) again and repeat our respective names.

"Slick?"

Rocky reacts first, and points at me. Slick follows suit, and also points at me.

I sigh _ever so slightly_.

Then I flick both of them in the head again,

...Again, ow.

I repeat the name sequence one more time and ask, "Therian?"

They both point at me.

"Good going kids, we're _learning_." I say, a bit sarcastic though.

If it was _this hard _to teach them their own- _my _name, I can't even imagine how hard it would be to teach them moves.

How do you teach a turtle to shoot _leaves _like they were _knives_?

How do you teach a fish to boil it's internal liquids using organs _I don't have_?

...I certainly have my work cut out for me.

Speaking of which, battle.

I've taught Rocky how to fight (a bit) using some amateur punches and stances, but I doubt that was really all that helpful. I am _seriously hoping _that their internal instincts will help them learn how to fight, but I'll still _definitely _be needed to guide them.

Okay, I should probably move on from basic moves.

I see that leaves are starting to completely cover Rocky's head, making it look like she has green hair. One day she'll be able to sharpen the leaves on her head and use them as throwing projectiles, but I have no idea how to go about teaching her that.

Slick will one day grow wings big enough to support his weight, but I have no idea how to teach him how to use them either.

...

...For now, I should try focusing on what they _can _do instead of what_ I can_ teach to _them_.

"Sparring match!"

Both of them jump at my sudden outburst.

"Rocky, Slick, both of you! Fight, now!"

They both look at me nervously, then at each other, then back at me, and then at each other again. Rocky though, understood what I just said and enters the boxing stance I taught her yesterday. I move away to a safe distance while Slick starts to also understand what's going on.

I find a comfortable space reasonably far enough to avoid any stray attacks and proceed to sit on the grass. I fiddle my pocket for both of my moemon's balls, in a perfect position to recall them should things get a little out of hand.

The battle begins.

Rocky makes the first move, she throws all caution into the wind to simply _charge _into Slick. I watch on proudly as she remembers to use her shoulder as the point of impact,

I see panic, briefly flashing on Slick's face, before he suddenly composes himself and turns his body sideways. Because of that, Rocky's tackle only manages to scrape at Slick's side while he lets the centrifugal movement absorb the blow.

...I wasn't sure whether Slick learned that trick while he was still wild or it came to him via instinct, either way it was the best thing to do at the time. Those fish tails of him make it hard to move on land, so since there was no way to completely _avoid _the blow, Slick did the smart thing and just lessen the damage done.

Rocky brakes after the impact and turns on her heel to re-face Slick. She had quite the scary smile on her face.

Slick also had this, _superior _smile plastered on his face.

This time Slick makes the first move, he uses his fish tail like a spring to pounce at Rocky. He crashes into Rocky's chest hard- but not hard enough, as Rocky had a _lot _of upper body strength despite her cuddly appearance. With his face practically stuck on her chest, Rocky takes the chance to hit him hard in the jaw with an uppercut. Slick was sent flying,

-but my jaw drops when I see Slick do something amazing yet again, he stretches his wings in mid-air and _brake in mid-air_. The small moment when he slows was more than enough to gather his wits and twists his body so that it would land harmlessly back on the ground.

Rocky's smirk is replaced with a scowl.

Slick was still smiling superiorly.

I suddenly see Slick spit a jet of water at Rocky. It was actually more of a miniscule _squirt_ rather than a jet though, Rocky doesn't even register the small splash hitting her shoulder.

That may have been a poor move on Slick's part, but it was very informative for me. I've always known that water-types can produce their own water- although in small quantities, nowhere near enough to keep themselves hydrated indefinitely, but I now know that I won't have to _teach _Slick how to _produce _water. That was (_a bit) _reassuring.

When I notice the battle again, Rocky had closed the distance and was now launching fist after fist at Slick's face. I've never really taught her a _proper _jab (not that I could do one myself...), so she was putting in a lot of unnecessary force into her punches. She also couldn't retract her fists back immediately for quick sequence of punches. Nonetheless, Slick seemed to be having trouble getting away since Rocky wasn't letting Slick go _anywhere_.

Rocky throws another harsh blow, but this one wasn't too successful. As usual, she puts excessive force into her punches and it just _sails through _harmlessly, barely scraping Slick's cheek. Slick took this misfire as a chance, he clamps Rocky's head between both his fins. The blow momentarily stuns Rocky, which gave Slick a chance to slam his head into Rocky's stomach.

Rocky reels back in surprise, going backwards a step and clutching her stomach. But on the other hand, Slick's entire face was covered in bruises.

It was a draw- kind of. Both could keep going, but I don't let them. I stop the start of another fight by standing in between them.

They both look up to me, a slight confused look on both parties.

"That's enough. I have what I need."

Then, I take my hand and pat both of them on the head- ow!

Akh, there was a small cut on my finger. A single trickle of blood flows down my hand-

Wait, what?

I look to my right at Rocky, she was giving me a confused look as to why I suddenly withdrew my hand.

I have a theory,

I try patting Rocky's head again. Nothing out of the ordinary, her hair were thin and needle-like but they were soft and a bit moist- like stalks. Leaves have also been growing on the end of some of her short, brown, needle-hair. There was nothing that could give me a cut.

I try rubbing her head, with both hands. Examining every part of her head, nothing. Nothing sharp- nothing sharp enough to draw blood anyway.

...Interesting.

I try holding onto her head with one hand. With my other hand, I give her a sudden poke on the forehead. She starts a little in surprise and-yeowch!

I felt something- several somethings, stab my hand. The hand that was holding onto Rocky's head was now dripping blood. I look closer, I lift my hand slightly and I see it.

A single one of Rocky's leaves had it's tip dislodges in the palm of my hand.

I look at my bleeding hand, there were several little cuts on it. And two noticeable ones stretching over the palm. I couldn't help but smile at my revelation.

I feel a tug on my shirt, Rocky was looking at me worriedly. Another tug at my shirt from another side, Slick was also giving me a worried look. Both of which no doubt because of my bleeding hand.

I notice Rocky had an undeniably guilty look in her eyes, she probably thought she did it by accident.

So I hug her over the shoulder with one hand and kiss her forehead to reassure her. But then I feel a tug at my free arm, this one from Slick.

So I wrap my other arm around Slick's shoulder and kiss _his _forehead.

There was no doubt about it,

Rocky just learned 'Razor Leaf',

**xxx**

**A/N: Probably won't be updating for a while, I'm actually in the middle of my mid-term exams.**

**AND HURRAY FOR 1000 VIEWS!**


	8. Camping, right?

"I never took you for the affectionate type."

Gakh-!

I recognize the voice, but my entire body still went rigid for a split second regardless. I ignore the snickering of the two rascals in my arms, they seem to enjoy watching me be pathetic,

"...Hey Kyle."

I crane my head to glance at Kyle's figure approaching the three of us. I notice that Flare was following behind him. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and shorts. What caught my attention was that his feet(hands?) seemed to be wearing black leather gloves.

"You're such a girl,"

I shoot him an annoyed look. I wanted to retort but nothing came to mind.

I'm usually really good at making witty comebacks. But that's usually on the net or when I'm watching a movie where the lead says something incredibly cheesy. Somehow, it's hard to be witty when the person you're wittily commenting is right in front of you.

My witty repertoire has failed me... My presence as a person dwindles...

I see Kyle smirk. I hope he didn't just read my mind.

"Honestly, you're so... sensitive." he remarks. "You should be careful in dark alleys; you're easy prey."

He's insulting me pretty bad. But he wasn't wrong, I _am _a little... _vulnerable_.

"Anyway _Therian_, I'm all set to leave the town. How about you?"

I think for a moment. I run a mental checklist for anything and everything I could and/or might need. I also checked the notes I wrote down on my phone,

Everything seemed to be in order.

I nod at Kyle slowly.

"Great!"

And with that, it was time to leave.

...How anti-climactic.

**xxx**

We'd settled on traveling together to Oreburgh, but we didn't make any plans for after we're done there. Oreburgh was located to the west of Jubilife and was the nearest city with a moemon gym. Of course you could also go to Canalave city, which was east of Jubilife and also had it's own gym. But Jubilife and Canalave were separated by the sea, and going by there would require a boat ride. And boat rides cost money.

Money that we don't have.

So that's why we were headed for Oreburgh first; it was the city with a gym that was most accessible.

Me and Kyle made our way to the west outpost that separates Jubilife with the wilderness. In a way it was amazing, past the tunnel-like outpost the city limits were made clear. When you're outside of the city limits, you instantly know you're out in the wild.

There was a fence, a _literal fence_ that separated Jubilife from the outside. It was funny to see how the asphalt simply ends at the contact of a wired fence. There was something poetic about it; like it was symbolizing our leave from society.

I looked behind me. The simple rectangle building was what separates me from Jubilife.

Though somehow, I'm not as emotional as I should be. I was leaving Jubilife- my home for _three years_. Yet it feels no different from leaving school everyday, there was an impact that I felt I should be feeling but wasn't.

...How anti-climactic.

I turn my head away from the outpost, there was a roughly made dirt path that stretched forward. Off of the road were grasslands. Not much trees, some bushes, but mostly grass.

I hear a sharp inhale of air from next to me.

"Here we go!" Kyle shouts from next to me. He pumps his fist into the air excitedly, then he starts jogging forward.

"Hey Kyle, w-wait up." I jog after him.

...

...I soon notice that Kyle was pretty fast. Or I was really slow,

Maybe both.

I was forced to run pretty hard to keep up with him. He didn't seem to be breaking a sweat, while I was feeling my heart racing to pump blood through my body.

Am I out of shape? -That's a stupid question; of course I am! All I ever do at home is just sit around, even at camp I always stopped to take breaks during all of the physical courses.

We ran for a while. I was starting to breathe in rags and I had difficulty keeping my focus from blurring.

Luckily for me, Kyle was also starting to slow. But he kept walking,

Goddammit.

"Let's... stop for a sec." I say in between wheezes.

He turns around to face me, and I see him smirk.

"Right, let's rest here."

There was a boulder a bit off the road. I sit on it and lie my head over my knees. I struggle to catch my breath. From my peripheral vision, I catch Kyle lying on the grass and spreading his arms. He waves his arms on the ground, like how you do on the snow to make snow angels.

I type on the side-pad of my hammersack, then it shoots a red flash that materializes into an item. Like how moeballs work. I take the water bottle and gulp down hungrily, the water's refreshing effect was greatly appreciated.

When I had recovered a bit of energy, I notice something in the sky. A humanoid figure gracing the skies, the blue hue it reflected from the sunlight suggested a blue-coloured flying moemon. Probably a Swellow or something, it looks like it was heading east.

Probably towards Hoenn, a little bit early for bird migration though. Fall was just starting.

Then I notice that it wasn't really migrating. There was another bird in the sky, much larger and pursuing the Swellow. A predator bird probably, but I didn't know what.

Seeing the bird of prey reminded me, we were out in the wilderness. Two frail humans, completely prone to being predated on.

Hastily, I open both my moeballs.

Rocky and Slick appear in front of me, adjacent to each other. The two notice me, then each other, then look at me again.

...This feels familiar.

And right on the money, the pair take the chance to leap at me. I feel the air pushed out of my lungs as I fall over the boulder I was sitting on. An uncomfortable position where my neck was bent on the grass while my feet were still on the boulder. All while two moemon were busy pulling me in a tug of war- of death.

After much struggle, I manage to stand up and push the two away. I dust myself off first. Then I see my two moemon staring daggers at each other.

I sigh,

But then I notice that Slick wasn't wearing his mask. The air here felt dry, so I wager that he should wear it. Dehydration is bad.

Standind in between their staring contest, I kneel down. I unhook the mask from Slick's neck brace and sling it over his face. After I hear the sound of air being pushed by the suction, I flip a switch. Brief surprise flashes through Slick's eyes when he was probably feeling water suddenly pass his throat.

"Having a water-type seems tough," I hear Kyle say from somewhere behind me.

"Just the fish kinds though, amphibian water-types are pretty easy."

I rise again to my full height and turn my attention to Kyle. "You should let out Flare. Just in case,"

He obliges and releases the flaming monkey-boy. When Flare was out, he stops to examine his surroundings. He then notices my two moemon and they notice him in return. When their eyes meet, Flare kind of shifts nervously behind Kyle.

...My soul resonates, a kindred spirit has been found.

**xxx**

The walk was... boring if anything. I look behind me to see that somehow, Slick had learned how to slither on the ground like a snake. When or how he learnt it was beyond me, but it certainly made things easier for me.

The two were still prone to glaring angrily at each other, but I would just walk ahead every time they do. Because of that, they have to stop their glaring contest for a moment to chase after me.

I was also starting to notice that Slick had his own behavioral quirks. Like Rocky, he was also _extremely _dominant, but in a different way. He had a habit of... making smug faces at everyone. He walked with his chin up, as if he was looking down on everyone.

In a way, the pair were similar. Rocky also had a habit of looking smug, but she had a more active and brash personality. Slick liked to just sit back and sneer at people.

Both liked to bully me.

Flare on the other hand, was amazingly obedient. Kyle was one lucky son of a bitch.

We walk at a leisurely pace. Though there were the occasional moemon scurrying here and there, they often either ignore us or run away.

That was good actually.

The only reason moemon would ever approach a human was if they were hunting. That or we invade their territory. Which was unlikely, moemon would make their territory deeper into the grasslands.

But then Kyle suddenly halts, and I accidentally walk absentmindedly into him. The impact causes my glasses to fall off my face. I mutter a faint curse before I kneel down and start feeling the ground for my glasses.

My eyesight was complete shit.

In the background I hear Slick and Rocky snickering.

How supportive of them.

And with my _enhanced _hearing from the loss of eyesight, I hear Kyle make a comment.

"Wow you really can't see can you?"

Yes. Yes!

I always have a witty comeback for _that_!

"Of course I can't, that's why I wear them. You don't go around asking guys in wheelchairs 'wow you really can't walk can you?'"

He frowns comically.

SUCCESS! My _best _witty comeback, my wittiest of all comebacks.

"Anyway... Do you see that?"

When my glasses are back on, I'm able to follow the direction he's pointing at.

A figure in the distance. Roughly a hundred something meters away.

"Might be a moemon,"

"But it's definitely not a bidoof!"

I don't see a beaver tail or lumpy head. So probably not.

"C'mon!"

Kyle runs towards the figure with Flare in tow. I opt to follow of course, but I had great difficulty in actually catching up to him. I thought about calling after him but thought better of it, that would alert the moemon to our presence.

When the distance had been closed enough, I got a clear look at the creature.

It was facing away from us. A quadrupedal moemon whose furry ass was wagging in our direction. The moemon was covered in white fur all over, except for the stomach and chest areas. I noticed two pointed brown ears and a tail. There was also something shiny on it's head- something _gold_.

"...What's that? A Glameow?"

"No, that's a Meowth." We converse in whispers while crouching on the grass to avoid detection. The grass was just _barely _tall enough to hide our figures.

"They're not native here, the Sinnoh government introduced the species to the habitat here around five-seven years ago. But they don't seem to be thriving very well, their numbers are constantly dwindling dangerously. I'm not too sure it it's because they can't keep up with the predators or because it's a climate thing though."

"...So are they any good?"

"Who? Meowths? I guess they're about average. They're classified as normal-types so they're pretty versatile. For one thing, they can evolve into Persians. And Persians are _fast- faster _than an Infernape should you evolve Flare into one."

"Good enough for me!"

Kyle for some _baffling _reason shout's that out, witch notified our presence to the Meowth. It doesn't even bother to turn around to see us and simply scampers off.

"...Idiot." I say under my breath.

"After it Flare!"

With that said, Kyle breaks into a sprint followed by Flare. I was actually pretty surprised by how fast they could run, though Flare was understandable for being fast. I doubt I could keep up.

...Oh well.

Seeing as I had been left behind in the dust, I opted to just stay there. I turn around to see Rocky and Slick having another one of their duels on the main road,

...Goddammit. I turned around for one second, one _literal _fucking second.

...Though they were getting pretty good at fighting. I watch Rocky do pretty professional looking jabs, whilst Slick would weave through them lithely and attack with slaps of his fin. Those slaps may look pretty harmless, but they're actually quite hard- not as hard as Rocky's punches, but still. Those slaps were roughly equivalent to a whip's crack- not that I would know.

I see Rocky rotating on one foot and proceed to try to crush Slick by falling on her back, but Slick jumps away with a very graceful looking, yet terribly over-theatrical somersault. It looked wonderful and all, but it wasn't as effective as simply, jumping backwards.

I can now see that Slick has a knack for extravagance. My eyebrow twitches when I remember how exactly I _got _Slick in the first place.

When distance had been made between them, Slick shoots a torrent of water from his mouth at Rocky. I hits her in the stomach right as she was about to stand up, the force of the blasting water enough to cause her to fall backwards. I was quite impressed by how he managed to put enough pressure behind his torrent of _saliva_.

...They were both pretty good all of a sudden. Which begs the question of _since when_? Have these two been having duels behind my back? If so, I don't see how they squeezed so much practice in such little time without me noticing.

...

...They could still use a little work though, even if they were both stronger now I think I can put some input in their duel and make them stronger. So I step in between their fight, again.

They both look at me, disappointment being shown in their big puppy-dog eyes.

"...I'm not stopping your fight." I say reluctantly.

Rocky's eyes suddenly _sparkle _with delight, while Slick kind of nods appreciatively.

"I'm just gonna put in some input. C'mere, both of you." I gesture for both of them to come closer to me, but when I saw that they were about to pounce on me (again), I tell them to stop. When I _finally_ got them to come to me _peacefully_, I _attempt _to better their skill at fighting.

I try to teach Rocky a proper jab, to put little force inside your punch so that you could retract your fist quickly. I also showed her to alternate between punching fists instead of only using her dominant right.

Afterwards, I suddenly remember about the leaves on her hair.

"Rocky." She looks up to my face when I call. I point to her head and she replies with her usual quizzical face.

...Hmm...

I try to ask her to 'make your leaves sharp', but she continues to stare at me blankly.

...Hmmm...

I try poking her like last time, but her hair didn't sharpen because she wasn't as surprised as last time-

Surprised. That's it.

What happens when you get surprised? Your body gets _tense_, which is caused by contraction. That tells me that Rocky _contracts _some unknown muscle in her head to sharpen her leaves.

What's a surefire way to make someone tense their bodies?

Without warning, I bring my hand to squeeze her left thigh. I am rewarded by that act by a surprised yelp, a start, before she breaks out into laughter.

I've long figured out that Rocky had a sensitive spot in her thighs- left moreso than her right. Don't ask me how I found out.

True enough, as long as I squeezed her left thigh and tickled her funny bones, her leaves suddenly went sharp. I take this chance to pluck one leaf from her head (she doesn't even notice).

I was surprised though, the leaf I pulled out was still sharp as a knife- which I made sure to hold by the not sharp sides. Rocky was still gasping on the ground after my sudden tickling, but I show her the _blade _of leaf to her anyway. She gets up slowly and sees the leaf. Her expression showed her childlike curiosity at the magical marvel of what she managed to do.

I point to the leaf and tell her, "make another one."

She nods first. I doubt that she understood the _exact _thing that I said, but she seemed to understand the meaning. She tenses her body in remembrance to the feeling and the leaves on her head spike up.

I praise her success with a pat to her... shoulder.

But then I turn around to face Slick. I also needed to work on him. But before I tell him anything, he had his arms crossed and was looking at me as if I just betrayed him.

...Oh come on.

Ignoring his look, I pat him on the head anyway. All moemon seem to like it. Even Slick suddenly drops the whole 'bleeding heart' act after I give his head a few rubs.

As for Slick's training, I didn't really need to teach him anything new. So I tell the both to spar again, and I work on how to better perform his attacks. I also teach him where he should attack for greater effectiveness. In the meantime, I also teach Rocky how to utilize those leaves on her head. She can't make them shoot out like throwing knives yet, when I ask her to try they just flop down like leaves in fall. But those sharp leaves make for a mean headbutt.

Unfortunately, each one of my moemon seem to shoot me a _deathly glare _every time I help the other.

...Hmmmm...

**xxx**

The sun had turned a shade of orange by the time Kyle came back. He told me that he finally managed to catch the Meowth before it got away, I ask him to elaborate but he just laughs.

We continue to walk by following the road for a while. Most of the wild moemon here were herbivores anyway, so we didn't need to be on guard for predators. The worst that could happen to us was to be attacked by a Shinx. And those things are weak anyway.

We made good time by the time the sun had set. Certainly well over five kilometers at least. We were still far off from Oreburgh, but it was still deemed a good enough time to rest.

Even if the route was mostly harmless, we(I) wanted to break camp anyway.

I'll spare you the painful (and downright sad) endeavors at building our campsite.

Our tent was up, we used Kyle's much bigger one instead of mine. But before we went to sleep, I unrolled a mat and cooked dinner. At first Kyle was flabbergasted at the concept of _cooking _in the _outdoors_ but I swiftly tell him to shove his belief up his ass.

...I was getting more comfortable around Kyle. Enough to swear at him at least.

Dinner was just the really simple stuff. I cooked ground meat and made a burger. I was thankful that hammersacks worked as pseudo-refrigerators. Else I wouldn't be able to cook anything during my travels,

God forbid I'd have to eat nothing but berries and wild moemon in my travels.

...

...What a morbid thought.

Anyway, I retire to the tent when dinner was over. I was surprised by the size of the thing though, it looked big on the outside, but the grey tent was even bigger on the inside! It was about the size of my room, maybe a bit less but still more than enough for me to sleep comfortably without recalling any of my moemon.

Which was just fantastic, I liked to cuddle whilst I sleep anyway.

Kyle tells me that he preferred to _'sleep under the stars'_. I tell him to do whatever he wants, as long as I get to sleep in his roomy tent.

I didn't find it necessary to sleep with a sleeping bag unless I slept on grass or gravel, so I was content with just sharing a blanket with my two little rascals.

It was all very good until I heard something from the outside,

Meows. No, feline _moaning_,

I gather that Kyle probably never had the chance to actually _catch _his moemon earlier so he was doing it now. I try to ignore the erotic moans and grunts,

I tried my best to just ignore it and go to sleep until something brushes my crotch that sends shivers down my spine.

Rocky.

Slick.

Me.

Fuck.

I should've seen this coming. We haven't really _done _much ever since the two started fighting over me (ever since they met each other). I can't imagine how this would work- probably really badly, for me. It's gonna be like brutal hate sex with me in the middle.

...

...That... Actually sounds rather appealing.

I feel wet fins wrap over my waist and a long slimy tongue slithering around the base of my neck. In the midst of it all though, both moemon were glaring at each other the whole time.

I knew where this was going, obviously. And seeing as I rather liked the clothes I'm wearing today, I slip them off before either one had the opportunity to tear it apart. Even under the blanket, it was kind of cold. The saliva trailing down didn't help the chill, but it certainly helped that weird aroused feeling crawling all around my frazzled nervous system.

I kick my pants off (thank god I was wearing slacks today; you can't kick off jeans) and they disappear somewhere under the blanket. With my pants off, Rocky took the initiative to straddle my right leg. Catching on, Slick wraps his tail around my right leg. Slick couldn't lick me like Rocky's unbelievably long tongue could (because of the mask), but he made do with tickling my torso with those wet fins of his, covered in some membrane that felt weirdly similar to Rocky's saliva.

While this was all very enticing, it was all broke to pieces by a very loud- "OH YEAH!" -scream that came from outside.

Kyle's... climax(?) sounded a lot like an angry Snorlax.

...That was a mild turn off for me.

...And my team seems to share with my sentiments when they take their death glares from each other and point them at Kyle's general direction.

I was turned off all of a sudden, but I couldn't sleep _now_. I dislike sleeping while feeling blue-balled.

While the two were distracted by their 'glares of death', I quickly undress both of them. I understood that both of them like to go rough, but I prefer not to waste money on textile every time we have to... copulate.

Okay! Now we're all set.

...As we _all_ try to ignore the previous interruption, we carry on. Starting with Rocky, she cups my face with her rough hands before bringing me into a kiss. Like always, I can feel her snake-like tongue worming it's way through my throat. Slick didn't like to lose, and though it wasn't his tongue, he also had something to _thrust _inside me as well. I feel something hard yet slick rubbing on my right thigh- the one wrapped around Slick's tail.

I can imagine what he wants.

As much as I was aware that I hadn't given myself an e-enema today, I also felt a throbbing at the remembrance of being penetrated. With half-reluctance and half-exuberance, I turn my body over to face Rocky, hence wise pointing my back to Slick.

He took that as welcome enough. Without any kind of warning or sign, he plunges his member up my backdoor and hilts it in one go. My entire body jumps at the intrusion, that strangled sense of pleasure shooting in me all over again. My anal muscles being forced open squeezed at the back of my prostrate gland, a tingly feeling shoots all over me like electricity as my own member was forcefully brought upright.

Rocky's sense of competitiveness re-emerges itself when she redoubles the thrashing of her tongue, I squeal and moan in a craze of lust as my esophagus was being violated. The mixed feeling of pain and pleasure now assaulting me from two opposite places, my eyes were rolling so far up my head I thought I glanced at my brain. Hammered and violated from every point, I struggled to keep from cumming now. We had only just started and I'd hate to ruin it for everyone.

Another stimulus threatens to tear apart at my sanity when Rocky slams her pussy onto my hard cock. I felt my entire body spasm out of control with all three stimulus. My senses were all going haywire at the overload of stimulation, my vision was showing white streaks.

A tongue forced down my esophagus, the strangling feeling was overwhelming as it was. The forced penetration of Slick's cock, forcing open my hind muscles, and stretching me ragged with each animalistic thrust. Added with the tightness of Rocky's pussy, those pebbles in her pussy scratching at my sensitive member. All three of us were in a sick, carnal embrace of sweat and bodily fluids when I finally caved in.

Obviously, I was first to go when I felt my entire body go hypersensitive and my balls shot with everything they got. I screamed muffled moans as I felt my warm juices spill and splatter all over her slick twat. The rest of my body wasn't done yet either, still contracting at the release, I broke into one final hard spastic squeeze with my entire being.

Rocky was second to go, moments after I did as she clamped hard one last time at my softening member. That vacuum-like womb of her sucking in every trace of my warm seeds regardless of the fact that she couldn't reproduce with them.

And Slick went last, only a millisecond away from Rocky. I felt his member trembling in my anal cavity before spilling his own set of hot juices down my digestive tract. I let out one final spasm as I feel the warm liquid sloshing inside of my intestines, before my body attempts to squeeze it out of my body. Too bad my rear end was still plugged by Slick's cock, my bodily functions were stuck trying to squeeze the semen out at the tip of my ass.

We were all tuckered out. All of us gasping for breath, left in the afterglow of the _glorious _lovemaking. When all was done, we all try to shift to a more comfortable position. The blanket was kicked away as we were all too overheated to so much as register the night's cold breeze. Rocky lazily retracts her tongue out of my mouth, a mess of saliva trailing all over my face in her wake. Slick also withdraws his flaccid member. I shiver as I feel the warm liquid slowly being squeezed out now that there was nothing blocking it's way.

A fleeting thought came into my head before I fell asleep though,

_Kyle's gonna want you to clean this mess up_

I groan in reluctance before sleep takes me.

**xxx**

**Between mid-term exams, late night concerts, debate competitions in the morning, toy conventions, homework, conquest for world domination and babysitting my baby sister, I struggled hard to find the time to write this chapter. But I did, so yay for me.**

**Now excuse me for I have to go and pass out somewhere.**


	9. Sparks, right?

The next morning was odd. I expected Kyle to be outraged when he comes into his tent and sees the vile mixture of juices painting the tent's interior. But instead, he just says..

"Someone got some last night."

It was actually more shocking then if he just rage. I'd actually _prefer _if he was mad at me. How well he accepted how I... defiled his tent was more unnerving then anything.

But anyway, I shrug off Kyle's... oddly accepting nature and leave the tent. Rocky and Slick were both still asleep of course, and they probably will continue to be asleep for quite a while.

Once outside, I see Flare sitting near the extinguished campfire. His flaming tail swishes left and right as he continues to eye the charred remains. Curled up behind him was the Meowth.

Fur covered everything except her chest, stomach and crotch. Her feet bent inwards like quadrupedal feet, and her furry hands had sharp nails at the end of each five finger. She also had three whiskers on each cheek, a golden coin embedded into her forehead and her hair was a long, oaken, wiry mess. Because she was built to walk on four legs, her arms and legs were equal length. Though you'd be hard pressed to notice that since the cute feminine face was much too distracting.

I hear you could sell those gold coins for a quick buck, but they come off from the Meowth's forehead only once a year.

Still... You could make a lot of money from pure gold that big.

Anyway, that Meowth is Kyle's so I shouldn't think about it too much. I don't plan on catching one myself either- I'm overwhelmed enough with just two moemon. I materialize my compact stove from my hammersack as well as some pans. Nothing says good morning like sunny side ups and bacon strips.

...No eggs for me though, I'm trying to watch my cholestrol. It's obscenely high for an eighteen year old.

I'd hate to get a stroke before I even hit twenty.

As well as sunny side ups, I'm also roasting a tomato for Rocky and preparing fish pellets for Slick.

...There's not much you can cook for Slick. Cooking without fire is a bit challenging.

**xxx**

Morning passes by uneventfully. We soon pack up and resume walking.

...Monotone.

That's how I'd describe it. A vast expanse of grass as far as the eye can see, a lone road of barren dirt the only landmark. If I hadn't noticed it yesterday, I sure noticed it now. This route waspainfully _boring_.

I couldn't even tell the difference- I could have walked several kilometers and not be able to tell, there were no landmarks whatsoever. Just grass, grass, and more grass. The occasional tree or bush were few and far between.

_Sigh..._ I thought traveling was supposed to be _exciting_.

...

Scratch that, I'd rather not tempt fate. Boring is a lot more preferable when compared to _life-threatening_. I should be thankful for the road's lack of _excitement_.

God knows excitement is synonymous to predatory moemon.

"Hey Therian, did ya hear that?"

I stop in the middle of my thoughts. I strain my ears, nothing. Did I miss something? My mind may have just whizzed out for a moment there.

"...I don't hear any-"

Rocky wraps herself around my arms abruptly, so does Slick. I opt to tell her to knock it off, but I notice something amiss. She was tense, they both were. No trace of their usual tomfoolery.

I hear hissing to my left- Kyle's meowth. Flare was also standing guarded in front of Kyle.

...I shouldn't have tempted fate.

Crackling, coming from under the guise of the knee height green grasses. They were more than enough to conceal me and and Kyle- _especially _Kyle, with his athletic frame. Taken into consideration how a lot of moemon are quadrupedal, or how they're much more flexible than humans, anything could be hiding under the vegetation.

Both my party members let go of my hand, they enter a battle ready stance facing opposite direction whilst I stand guarded behind both their backs.

A second crackle, different direction. Two attackers, most definitely electrical.

A Shinx? That's the only possibility. They're the _only _predatoryspecies in the area. But at the same time, it can't possibly be them. Shinx never hunt in packs, ever.

...Unless...

A sudden burst of movement, so fast I barely caught I could see it's blurry figure. I could barely figure out what was going on before I see Rocky yelp in pain as something pins her down. Something much bigger than her, something with blue fur.

In my surprise, I fell backwards. My eyes stuck on the creature atop Rocky in horror.

A wild mane of black hair covers most of his head and face, I could barely make out it's quadrupedal figure. Covered in blue fur mostly, but the tail was black.

A Luxio.

Of course, shinx hunt alone because they're not considered qualified to hunt with the pack yet. But after they evolve...

A mangled scream, I turn and see Kyle's meowth was also pounced on. Flare and Kyle rushes to her aid.

But my attention was moved once more when I see another blue streak. It was fast- lightning fast, but it was easy for me to see it.

Because it leapt right into my face.

But just as fast, a burst of liquid substance hits the leaping beasts side before it assaults me. The hit was hard enough to shift my attacker's trajectory, sending him flying somewhere away. Following where the attack came from, I see Slick slithering towards me. He separates between me and the Luxio that attacked me.

They leap at each other simultaneously, a flurry of claws, fangs, and shots of water ensues. They wrestle each other in midair for a brief moment before the luxio pins Slick as well. My Finneon struggles to break free, but then I see the luxio bare it's fangs. Electricity ran along his mouth like saliva,

In my panic, time seemed to slow. My perception of time slowed to a crawl as I gathered myself,

Electric fangs.

Slick is a Finneon.

Finneon are vulnerable to electricity,

"NO!" something takes over me. A foreign energy seeps into me as I launch myself at the luxio. With utter disregard for my own wellbeing, I tackle the luxio and hold it's body in a bear hug. I feel it's ribcage under my fingers and I squeeze, as hard as I can.

All throughout my attack, the luxio struggled. It flails it's arms and legs wildly, it's head snapping at every which direction and slamming into me each time. Regardless I keep a tight grip on it's body, I refuse to let him break free. With breaking effort, I wrestle the electrical beast to the ground. I do all that I can to keep him away from my finneon.

The difference in strength was alarming. My stamina faded fast in seconds whilst the luxio continues to thrash about with vigor.

I refused to let go.

But then, I was overpowered. A sharp pain reaches my right shoulder, I don't even bother holding in the strangled cry that escapes my mouth. Like a bundle of knives were stabbing them, I felt the luxio bite down on my right shoulder. The pain was unbearable,

But it got worse.

The physical pain of the bite was compounded with a burn. A searing pain shoots throughout the bite like someone stuck a torch in it. The pain spread all over my body like a million burning darts, flowing all around my nervous system. The burning wraps itself around every fibre of my very being. I feel myself losing conscious control of my own body with excruciating detail. I felt as every muscle in my body contracts without my control.

The world seemed to turn red. Numbing pain replaced all of my senses. I spasm uncontrollably, a painful tightening feeling.

Electrocution. I try to tell myself to calm down, the bite from the luxio's bite sent electricity surging through my body. That caused my muscles to contract without my control.

Calm down, calm down.

"Ugh... arkh...!"

I try to ignore the pain. Pretend that it wasn't there. That doesn't work.

I try to focus my attention elsewhere, put an alternate priority over the pain. Through blood colored lens, I see a battle. Two on one, Slick and Rocky versus a single luxio.

It wasn't really a battle, more of a brutal beatdown. Slick and Rocky both gang up on a single luxio, they shower him with relentless assault. It goes down and they continue to beat on it. Even from a distance I could see the red starting to paint the ground. I look away.

The constrictive pain I felt earlier refuses to fade. If anything, it only grows more and more painful. Searing pain, tight. It felt like someone replaced my blood with liquid fire.

Then all of a sudden, the pain recedes. It might've faded, I'm not sure. Suddenly, everything goes out of focus. I can't... I can't think...

I hear a buzzing. What is that? It's annoying. It's... It's messing with my train of thought. I can't...

Somehow I feel exhausted. Like I just ran a marathon, the cramping yet tired feeling.

I felt tuckered out. Drowsy even.

"Therian!"

I can barely register someone calling my name, but I struggle to identify the voice.

But... Familiar...

**xxx**

I awake in a jolt. A prickle on my shoulder- my right shoulder interrupts my brief moment of sleep.

A familiar face was looking down at me in a worried expression.

"...Kyle?"

"...Yeah." he replies tiredly, a weak but content smile.

"...What...?"

"You were electrocuted by a luxio. Thank god I came right on time," he lets out a relieved sigh. As if a huge weight had been lifted from his mind, "you actually stopped breathing for a while..."

"...What happened...?"

"Oh that. You got bit by a luxio and screamed bloody murder. When they heard that, your finneon and turtwig freaked. Next thing you know, they both went totally ape on the luxio that bit you." he chuckled, but it sounded hollow.

...

...How uncharacteristic of him.

"...Are you okay...?"

"What the hell man, _I'm _supposed to be the one asking you that!" he says with faux cheer.

"...I'm fine. I feel fine, you obviously don't."

His expression shifts to a grimace. I've never seen him make anything other than smiles.

"...I'll ask again Kyle. Are you okay?"

A pause.

A long pause.

"...There was a lot of blood." he says it uncomfortably.

No surprise.

"..."

I couldn't offer much in terms of comfort. I'm not good with comforting people- I'm not good with people at all actually.

...

...I know this is a bad time to ask. I know I'm stupid for asking this now. I realize how selfish this makes me seem in accordance with the dark atmosphere, but I have to ask.

"Kyle, where are Slick and Rocky?" my voice sounds uneasy. I couldn't hide how I feel. I don't see them, and that makes me uneasy.

The worst-case scenario is...

"Here."

Kyle tosses me two moeballs. I fumble them in my hands in an attempt to catch them, but nonetheless I got them anyway.

"I returned them."

I nod. Not the worst-case scenario I was thinking. I was worrying over nothing.

...Thank god...

"W-we should go now." Kyle stutters in his hurried sentence. I can understand though.

I try to stand, my legs feel like jelly but they're perfectly fine. Fully functional as far as I can tell.

"Let's go."

**xxx**

The rest of the trip goes in silence. I can understand that Kyle must still be pretty shaken up after seeing his first cadaver, his usual cheer feels like a distant memory.

...I didn't see anything though.

From how he's acting and from the fact that we're still alive, that means the luxio were gone. All of them. But from the fact that I didn't see any of the bodies, that means that someone had to dispose of them. Kyle probably.

...Did he bury them?

How long was I out? The skies are darkening now, so that means it's past six at least.

I notice that Kyle's hands occasionally fidget towards the moeballs around his belt. Only two out of six latches were used. One for Flare and the other was for the unnamed Meowth.

Were they injured when the Luxio attacked?

...

Were Rocky and Slick injured?

...

I can... No. I'll release them after we set up camp.

Everything is fine.

Everything is... all right.

**xxx**

**The chapter is short. Painfully, painfully short. My shortest one yet. I struggled a fair bit whilst writing this chapter. So I'm sorry for the lack of quality, I just wanteed to get this chapter over and done with.  
**


	10. Momentum, right?

The sun has set.

It's been set for a while actually.

I've lost track of how far we've walked. The uneasy silence from earlier was still lingering in the air, Kyle is obviously still bothered by what happened. I know I should do something to maybe get his mind off it, but I have no idea what.

"...It's late." I say. A statement, just stating a fact. The best I could come up with.

No reply from him.

"Maybe we should set up camp?" this time I try asking him, now he has to respond.

Still nothing.

He probably wants to be alone right now.

I should let him.

...

In the end, we just continue to walk in silence. But not for long, a vague shape makes itself apparent in the distance. As we got closer, the shape starts to solidify.

A very large, heavy steel gate stands in between twin walls made of red rock. A sign to the side reads:

"Welcome to Oreburgh."

Kyle was the one to read it aloud. I was partly relieved to see him say something, the silence was torture.

When you come closer to the gate, you see a segmented part in the bottom right of the towering gate. A separate door for people I presume. I grip the cold handle and try to pull it open. I pull but it won't budge.

"...It won't open."

Ah bugger. Now how are we supposed to get in?

Just as I was contemplating whether or not we could scale the side of the cliff face, Kyle takes the handle and yanks it open effortlessly.

"...I weakened it for you."

No reply.

**xxx**

To all the non-locals, Oreburgh city is known as a mining town. And from the second you walk through the gate, it's very apparent. The air somehow seemed to be dyed a shade of red, most likely from all the dust and gravel floating in it from the mines. Unlike Jubilife, there were no buildings tall enough to block sunlight- nothing over two stories from what I can tell. I see a lot of construction equipment all throughout the town, they dominated the road over any other kind of vehicle. Most of the men and women I see around town were all wearing hard hats.

The first order of business was to find a center. From there we'll have to find a place to stay, a hostel of sorts probably. Thank god the government gives subsidiaries to lodges where trainers stay at, else we'd be real broke real fast.

"So this is Oreburgh..." Kyle mutters listlessly.

I notice the lifelessness of his voice and can't help but worry. I understand that what happened must've been pretty traumatic, I understand that he needs his time but...

...I just can't help but feel irritated.

Seeing him like this pisses me off somehow. I don't even know why.

I stuff my inexplicable anger into the back of my head. There were more pressing matters at the moment.

I walk towards the nearest local and ask him where the center is. I thank him afterwards before marching towards the direction he points me at. Kyle follows behind me at a mellow pace.

**xxx**

Freaky.

Oreburgh's health center looks _exactly _the same as Jubilife's. They both even have the same ridiculous looking red roof. I imagine that the red roof must've been made so that they would be easy to find for people, but it still looks weird as _hell_.

The automatic sliding doors were the same, the physically challenged interior was also the same. It always weirds me out how much bigger centers are on the inside then they look on the outside.

But on the up side, it meant that the receptionist is also at the same place as always.

...Unsurprisingly, there was a line. The lines consisted of some normal people with injuries as well as trainers. Identifying trainers were always easy- look for the ones in travel gear.

"While you're waiting here... Why don't I go look for a place to say?"

An abrupt question from Kyle. One that caught me off guard so I just nod without thinking.

"...Cool." He passes me his two moeballs before walking away.

What was that all about though?

**xxx**

I made a pit stop over at some shops for supplies. But after that was done, I didn't know what to do. I dropped off my team, Kyle was still looking for a place to stay.

So now what?

I suppose... Since the whole point of coming here to Oreburgh was to challenge the gym, maybe we ought to scope the place out? Better than coming in tomorrow without any kind of preparation right?

So that's the plan.

After asking for directions from a hard hat wearing local, I walk towards the gym with my phone in hand. I opened up my browser and took a gander at what the internet's gotta say about Oreburgh gym. To be more precise,

I ask an imageboard.

[So what can anyone tell me about Oreburgh city's gym?]

I waited for a minute. Then I hit the refresh button and beheld the five quick replies.

Thank you internet.

[Roark is easymodo. You don't need to know anything.]

[Roark's team likes to fight close ranged. How many badges do you got?]

[BEWARE THE RAMPARDOS!]

[Actually, Roark pulls out the Rampardos after you've got four badges. The god forsaken Aerodactyl (for badges 7+ is what you should be 'BEWARED' of.]

[Are you a fucking trainer? You're kind makes me sick.]

Ignoring the fifth guy's miserable attempt at trolling, I've gathered that the name of Oreburgh's gym leader is Roark. He/she likes to fight close ranged. And he/she has a Rampardos and an Aerodactyl. The second guy was the only real help.

[This is my first badge.]

Again I stall for a minute or two before refreshing the page. Some more replies.

...And more trolls.

I'll just read the replies.

[A n00b huh? As long as you've got a water, grass, fight, ground, or steel pokemon you'll be fine.]

[Water gun.]

[Seeing as this is you're first badge, then there's no way Roark would use explosion. You got this in the bag.]

...And so on and so forth.

Water and Grass huh? That means both Rocky ans Slick have the advantage here. Sweet.

Anyway, I continue reading more 'clampearls of wisdom' (as one guy said) from the veterans and before I knew it, the Oreburgh gym was right in front of my face. Time sure flies when you're filtering trolls from your thread.

The building itself looks pretty simple from the outside. A huge rectangular stadium with the sign 'Oreburgh Gym' in the front. The double doors on the front creak from lack of lubricant when I open them. The inside was rather dimly lit so it took a moment for my eyes to adjust.

The interior of the gym's first room (the lobby) consisted of one extremely large rectangular room. They connect the far ends of the stadium and was well over a hundred meters at least. But the width of the room across was pretty short, around ten maybe fifteen meters. A 100x15 meters room with three halls located 20-30 meters away from each other.

I also notice why the lighting was so dim. Instead of run-of-the-mill light bulbs, the lobby used crystals for lighting. Rough, uncut crystals dangled on the ceilings messily like stalactites, they shine a dim but beautiful white glow, illuminating the cave-like floors and walls. The place actually looked like a mine.

...A really nice mine with glowing crystals, air freshener (lilacs) and receptionists.

Hot receptionists.

One stationed at a desk by each inward leading hallway.

I walk to the nearest one.

"Welcome to Oreburgh!"

Perky. In more ways than one.

"...Uh, u-umm..."

Keep it together dweeb.

"...I-I'm here about a match."

Smooth.

"You a trainer~?"

"Y-yeah."

"A-ha~ Aren't you just the cutest little thing."

Don't blush. Keep it cool. Keep it-

God-fucking-hell! I blushed.

"So~ how many badges you got kid?"

"...N-none."

"Newbie eh?"

I nod nervously.

"Are you here to make an appointment or d'you wanna fight like, now?"

"Not now..."

"Cool."

She jots something down on a notebook on her desk before looking up at me again.

"I can squeeze you in on tuesday? How bout that?"

To days from now. That seemed acceptable, so I nod.

"Great!"

She continues to write some more stuff on her notebook.

...

And... I'm still standing here like a retard. Seriously, what's my deal?

"Uh, umm miss..." I take a deep calming breath.

Don't stutter. Don't stutter. Don't stutter. Don't stutter. Don't stutter. Don't stutter. Don't stutter. Don't stutter.

"W-what do you think I should do? T-to get ready. I-I mean..."

Every single fucking time!

"Well~~~" she talks to me while she continues to write something down. "There's a match going on right now. Why don't you go and take a lookie-look. Help you get an idea on how gym battles work." she gestures to the nearby hallway.

I bow slightly and mutter (stutter) a thank you before marching rigidly into the hallway.

...I need to stop being such a social retard.

**xxx**

The hallway leads to a large open arena (luminated by crystals too). The hallway ends at the stalls where people sit to watch matches on. There were a couple of people spread about the stands, but not anywhere near enough to even fill a third of the stalls total capacity. I take the nearest seat to the exit.

Standing on the arena were two people. A boy and a girl on opposite ends of the arena. The girl seems to be wearing a grey uniform and a hard hat (my eyesight is really shitty, I need to _update _my glasses. Again). Opposite of her is a boy wearing a t-shirt with an air force logo. Due to the angle, I can't really see his face because it's covered by his curly brown hair.

On the opposite wall to the stalls were screens. But for some reason, they were off- pitch black.

A sudden horn blares from the speakers around the stadium, I cover my ears in surprise and mutter a low curse. With the horn's signal, the two trainers below both throw a moeball. The ever familliar explosion of red light from both moeballs.

When the red light takes shape, two shapes emerge. On the air force boy's side was an extremely tall moemon (well over two meters I'm sure), she (I'm assuming it's a girl based on _boobiness_, but I could be wrong[!]) has caramel skin with leaf-colored hair tied into a ponytail. Four large leaves sprouted from her back, the two on top were bigger than the lower ones. It made her look like a pixie- a _giant _pixie.

Aside from the pixie wings, she looked mostly human. She was also wearing _nothing_- but a bikini. A yellow, two-piece bikini was all she wore.

Opposite of the bikini-clad pixie was a behemoth of a man. Probably scratching only centimeters away from hitting 3m, the large man (obviously a man based on shirtlessness) has long-ish wiry gray hair around his shoulders, and he also has a single large horn protrudes from his forehead. His skin looked like carved stone, he also had spikes growing from his spine, instead of hands he had _paws _with three dexterous _claws, _and he also had a thick bulky tail. He wore jeans, but no shoes as I saw his feet also had claws instead of toes.

From the _immense _moemon library known as my brain, I deduce that the giant pixie is a Tropius while the behemoth is a Rhydon. If he was a Rhyperior his pecs and abs would appear segmented and bulge as well as be a darker color. A Rhyperior would also have _cannon muzzles _on it's palm.

Anywho, the battle is starting. The two break into a run at the same time, but the Tropius was much faster and springs into the air just before the two would've collided. At the very second when the Rhydon just misses the Tropius, she kicks the back of his head from mid air. Due to the fact that he was running forward before, the shift in momentum when the Rhydon goes down was increased making the Rhydon slam into the ground with a deafening thud.

The two trainers below scream something (a command probably) but I don't hear it. And from there, I get reminded that moemon are indeed superpowerful.

The Rhydon slams both it's hands down on the ground, an earthshaking tremor shakes the whole stadium- I was startled and lost my balance, but all the other spectators didn't seem to care about the _earthquake_. In a circle wide enough to surround both the Rhydon and the Tropius, several stakes made of rock sprout from the earth. They blast off simultaneously at the airborne Tropius. But in (extremely quick) retaliation an explosion of air pressure occurs with her at the center, the stone stakes were knocked off course by the sudden explosion of wind and sail harmlessly past.

The male trainer shouts a command inaudible to me. As soon as he finishes does the Tropius's wings suddenly explode into a flurry of leaves. Seeing as her wings exploded I thought she'd fall, but in only a second two new pairs of pixie wings sprout from her back. The flurry of leaves spin around and about the arena, slowly but surely picking up in speed. The leaves continue to circle, ever faster and I can feel it sucking me in. And in only a few seconds after they started to circle, the leaves were going fast enough to become a hurricane.

I hug the railings to stay steady. I see the Rhydon already having stood up and was flinging _boulders_ that he _miraculously _pulled from the ground at the Tropius. The two were in the midst of the leaf storm so I struggled to make out the details of the fight, but I could tell that each boulder was hitting only air as the pixie was simply to fast to pin down.

Suddenly, the Tropius dives down. Expecting an attack, the Rhydon holds both his hands to shield his face. But apparently, the Tropius lands _just in front _of the Rhydon, in a kneeling position no less- like a starting runner.

This left me baffled for a second, until the Tropius suddenly shoots up and _tackles the Rhydon upwards_. My jaw almost physically dropped when I calculated in my head the amount of _force _that was in the Tropius' tackle to to send a _behemoth _like a _Rhydon_ flying into the air. The answer was _a crapton of force_ by the way.

Then my jaw drops some more for a different reason. Awe.

Whilst the Rhydon was in mid-air and therefore: helpless, the hurricane of leaves all suddenly collapse into the Rhydon like water to a drain. Knowing that each grass was probably sharp as a knife, I watch in _fascination _as several thousand blades pierce the Rhydon's hide from every direction. Even with the rock-hard skin of a Rhydon, I could see blood splattering to the ground. The Rhydon held aloft by the momentum of each _stab, _was dripping blood like a sick waterfall from the thousand leaves blade worming past it's armored hide.

Just as I watch him spasm and screech in pain I see his trainer recalling him back to his ball in a beam of light. The tension in my contracted muscle tissued fade when I see him recalled. I relax slightly, it was an unforgettable event. I could only describe it as...

Terribly exciting.

This was a moemon battle afterall. This was my first time seeing the real thing, what you see on television is _nowhere near _quite like this. The sheer... _violence _you see on a screen pales in comparison.

The match continues on. It was far from over, the female trainer still had plenty other moemon ready for battle.

**xxx**

After two more battles the female trainer runs out of moemon. Whereas the boy's Tropius girl hadn't taken a single hit.

A real pro by the looks of it.

After the match, the two trainers say a couple of stuff and then shake hands. The girl exits the arena by climbing the stairs and walking to the exit located next to where I sat. When our eyes meet by accident she smiles at me. I bow slightly.

When I look back at the stadium below, the boy had taken back to his original position. And walking to the opposite position was a man who also wore a grey uniform and a hard hat (what is up with this city's fashion sense?). But this guy, he had long maroon hair and glasses.

A fellow four-eyes.

There were some formal bowing and shit, but then the horn flares again and the two trainers throw their respective moeballs. Cue the flashes of red light again and they materialize into vaguely humanoid forms.

The Tropius re-materializes on the air force boy's side. But on the four-eyes side...

Much smaller than the Rhydon, much smaller than the Tropius. A moemon about my size, with skin the color of stone like any rock type. But this moemon was like a bat, she (might be a girl) had folded wings made of thin skin connected by bones protruding from her wrist, elbow, and shoulder. She also had a tail with what looked like an arrowhead at the point. And when she smiles, I could see fangs that shines with the light from the crystals.

Holy hell that's an Aerodactyl!

_[Actually, Roark pulls out the Rampardos after you've got four badges. The god forsaken Aerodactyl (for badges 7+ is what you should be 'BEWARED' of.]_

From what I remember, Roark has an Aerodactyl. And since those things are so goddamn _rare_, that means this guy must be Roark.

Assuming that he _is _Roark, the gym leader seems a tad young.

Air force boy was pretty eager to start the match, so he immediately gives his Tropius a command before Roark was able to react. In correspondence, the Tropius girl flies high into the air- almost all the way to the ceiling (which is an astounding 200m give or take). I see her shift her position, wings folded straight, hands in, legs tight, and her head on the bottom.

A diving position.

I look to Roark and his Aerodactyl, both seem keen on simply watching what she does. Neither seem to be doing anything.

"-Now!" screamed a voice loud enough for even me to hear. From the air force boy, and at his command the pixie girl shoots like a missile. Barely a blur, my eyes couldn't even follow her blistering speed at all.

She shot at the aerodactyl's direction and hits her mark. The second she does, a huge dust explosion covers the arena. Which made me unable to see anything.

But then I hear something- a roar. What followed was something that looked like a pillar of flames, breaking through the dust like a spear through smoke. As the dust cloud disperses, I only see the Tropius girl lying unconscious on the ground. Half her body had practically been charred,

Then comes the flash of red that signals the pixie's defeat. Her trainer had recalled her.

Up till now, the air force boy had been flinging his moeballs casually. As was the case in his last two moemon summons. But this time, he practically chucks his ball like it was on fire. Ever so eager to get it off his hands,

...And to think that Tropius had so easily defeated the last trainer.

...

...So this was a gym leader. How discouraging.

The air force boy's second moemon was a male with feathery wings for hands. It had bright blue and white feathers. Aside from that, it had no distinctive features. I couldn't place the bird-man's species until I see him shoot an _unreal _volume of water out his mouth.

Water type? But with wings. A pelipper (alternatively a swanna, but they have feather for hair. Pelipper have hair for... hair).

...As good a match as any for something as frightening as an Aerodactyl.

-Or so I thought.

Because within a few seconds after the Pelipper's initial water attack (which missed utterly), the serodactyl moves at a speed so intense, I didn't even notice it vanish. The next thing I see, a pelipper is on the ground, spasming.

I didn't even see what happened.

The rest of the fight goes more or less like that. The Air Force boy's team is utterly devastated by Roark's Aerodactyl. Most of them didn't even manage to start their attack and the ones that do, they miss.

Air force boy was down to his sixth and _last _moemon. A tall slender female wearing an otherwise graceful sleeveless white one piece had it not been _ripped _at the bottom into an improvised miniskirt. She had short hair that was messily (and unevenly) cut, with two blunt horns pointing backwards above each ear. But messy appearance aside, she looked quite pretty- even from afar. Her arms were covered in scales and had talons, but the scales stop around her forearm, whereas her legs were milky white and purely composed of skin. She also had a bulky scaled tail that's tip was on _fire_.

And she had scaled _wings_ that poked out of (improvised) holes on her otherwise graceful one piece.

...How unfortunate. A charizard.

These dragons are infamous for their speed, aerial abilities, combat prowess, tough scales and the intense flames they can produce. So why do I say unfortunate?

Aerodactyl's are much, much _faster_. They're scales don't cover any of their vital organs. They're actually quite clumsy with those oversized talons of theirs to fight close-range. And Aerodactyl's are fire-proof.

In any other battle, a charizard would be a dominating presence. In this battle, she's helpless.

Both take to the sky simultaneously. The charizard was traversing the air space quick enough to leave afterimages, but the aerodactyl was fast enough to _not _even leave afterimages. And so ensues an aerial battle that my eyes couldn't follow. I could barely register the dull scratching sounds of their attacks every few seconds or so. All I know is that I was seeing a perfectly fine charizard one moment, and she was covered in cuts within the next.

Finally, the charizard descends and I can see her gasping. So does the aerodactyl, but she appears completely unharmed.

In one final burst of speed, the aerodactyl vanishes- but I see her again immediately.

With her hand buried in the charizard's abdomen. Blood gathers around her stone-like hand, the charizard staggers. And the dragon girl falls, defeated.

A final red flash signals that the fire dragon was recalled. Air force boy has lost. Next thing that happens, air force boy is climbing the stairs towards the exit. As he comes closer the sound of his angry huffs and stomps become more apparent. And by accident, our eyes meet.

"What are you looking at?!"

Right now I regret choosing to sit right next to the exit. But luckily for me, air force boy doesn't say anything else and goes past the exit silently- albeit angrily.

All around me I also see the other spectators leaving. But I look down and see that Roark was still there, he was affectionately patting the aerodactyl girl's head.

...My old mathlete coach used to always tell me to 'always ask for advice after a match'. After most my matches I would grit my teeth and stutter to ask the judges how I did. I remember how helpful their advice was.

...

I climb down those stairs and into the arena.

**xxx**

"E-Excuse me..."

Dammit.

"Congratulations on your win ...sir."

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Roark, it makes me feel..." his eyes go dark all of a sudden. "...younger."

"Alright ...Roark."

I fidget for a second as I try to form in my head a coherent sentence, preferably a more subtle one than 'could you teach me how to kick your ass?'.

"...Is there something you need?"

Akh, I'm taking to long. Screw it man, just improvise!

"C-Could you g-give me some pointers on how to b-be a... better trainer?"

This is why I don't improvise! If I don't rehearse the words in my heads first, _that's _what's gonna happen!

Aaargh, the intonational horror.

"Hmm... pointers eh? Well that mostly depends on the trainer actually. How many badges do you have?"

"...None."

"A rookie huh? Well then, the hardest part of moemon training for rookies are usually either you're moemon aren't listening to you or you don't know how to actually start training your moemon. Which one are you having trouble with?"

Obviously, even though both Rocky and Slick are a bit... anal, they both listen to me well enough. ...When they're not with each other. The second one is where I'm struggling.

"T-The second one..."

"Ah, well that's easy. Moemon- and people, get stronger with exercise and experience right? Generally, the easiest ways to strengthen your team is to have them practice against wild moemon. But I need to press how dangerous that is, should your moemon lose _you the trainer _would be in danger."

"Right..." fight wild moemon, easy enough.

"Alternatively, you could try some basic exercise techniques with your moemon too. Have them run track, lift weights, target practice, that sort of thing. Speaking of which, you can buy moemon training tools like weights at the gym. From the lobby's entrance, the shop is at the rightmost hallway.

"Oh and you can also buy some souvenirs too."

I jot that down on my phone's notes. Rightmost hallway in the lobby, buy training equipment... got it.

With that done I bow and thank Roark before heading towards the gym store.

**xxx**

Roark mentioned souvenirs. And apparently said 'souvenirs' is an 'Oreburgh gym Tea set!' with a picture of a different gym trainer on every cup. With Roark's smiling face plastered right on the teapot.

I wonder if they have these in all the gyms...

Ignoring the 'souvenirs', I purchase some weights and a wooden target board just like Roark suggested. I also saw some supplement pills but figured I shouldn't use them now when they're still young, the hormone displacement might cause some damage in their growth. I should consult a doctor before buying any of those.

My phone suddenly rang right around the time I finished shopping. Since it wasn't the godawful ringtone I used out of sheer novelty, it must've been a text. Sure enough I had two new messages, the timestamp saying both came at exactly the same time. One text was from the center, saying it was okay to pick up our moemon while the other was from Kyle explaining the location of the place we're staying for the night.

I stopped by the center first to pick up me and Kyle's moemons before heading the place we were gonna stay at. I found later that we were renting out a cheap looking hotel located around a slum-like area. The inside was clean enough though. A pleasant surprise if ever there was one.

There were three floors to the hostel and ours were on the third one. I ring the doorbell first before Kyle opens the door five seconds later.

The room itself was a basic two bedroom room with one bathroom. The color of the walls and ceiling were faded and the carpeting was dusty from lack of vacuuming. The lighting was also pretty dim.

Kyle makes himself comfortable on the further bed, he eyes the TV showing a reality show I didn't care about but I notice that his stare was blank.

I silently place his two miniaturized moeballs on the bed.

Before I followed Kyle's example and flop to my own bed, I opted for a bath first.

**xxx**

The refreshing effect of the bath was much appreciated. I planned on taking a bath with Slick and Rocky, but thought against it when I found out how cramped the bathroom was. Kyle was still mindlessly watching the TV when I got out.

I was tired and I wanted to go to bed immediately. I didn't care that the TV was still on, I could sleep through anything anyway. But before I go to bed I planned on releasing my team so that we could all cuddle in bed like we always do. It was uncomfortable sure but it had already become a habit.

Rocky and Slick both materialize on the carpet. I was a bit nervous at first actually, what with the luxio incident I half expected the two to be sporting cringe-inducing scars. They didn't though, they looked completely unharmed actually.

As always, the second any one of the pair notice me the other would notice too. And then they would both tackle me to the ground with a _crushing _hug with their _super _moemon strength. Thankfully, my body endurance has gained a level with each 'hug' so they're not as painful as they used to be.

Still kinda hurts though.

I hadn't really noticed but Kyle had also released his team. By the time I'd managed to stand (with my mafia-named duo holding me down) Kyle, Flare, and his unnamed meowth had all curled up comfortably on his bed.

With much difficulty, I try to follow suit. I fail miserably, instead ending up with myself being pinned by two moemons dog-piled on my stomach.

Ignoring the weight piled on me, the chatter from the TV, and the surprisingly loud snoring of Flare (pretty _damn _loud for a monkey so small) I try to sleep.

...And fail miserably.

Noone could sleep through this. Noone.

...

It's futile to resist. Even if the weight is keeping me awake for now, they'll either roll off on their own once their weight's shifted enough or I'll just pass out on my own at some point. So instead of futilely attempting to force some shut eye, I might as well take this moment to organize my thoughts.

Let's look at today.

We were attacked by a pack of luxio, I was incapacitated miserably by one whilst Kyle was undoubtedly traumatized by his first experience with a corpse. Aside from that I've also gotten myself into a gym battle in two days. With only _one _day's worth of effective training time.

So those are the problems. Fix incapability to cope under pressure (and if possible, increase the limits of self's pain threshold). Help Kyle cope also in any way you can. Train Rocky and Slick for their upcoming battle.

Three things to do for tomorrow... Each one harder than the last.

...

Fan-_fucking_- tastic.


	11. Pros, right?

I woke up the next day with the ability to breathe.

It's a _miracle_. And it's not even christmas yet.

...By that little smartass thing I just said, I meant that there were no moemon weighing on my stomach today when I woke up.

...Wait a minute.

Isn't this a _bad_ thing? They might be somewhere out there causing all kinds of mayhem! -or destruction! Mayhem _and _destruction!

New mission! Locate the two troublemakers!

...

Nevermind. They turned out to be in the bathroom. Slick was happily soaking in the bathtub... which was filled with soap.

...Is it okay for him to be swimming in those chemicals?

...He doesn't seem to be flailing in pain, his skin doesn't appear to be in-flamed and he's not screaming bloody murder. So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that he's _fine_.

Rocky on the other hand seemed to be completely engrossed over a-

-Where the hell did she find that?! Who even owns that, I certainly don't-

-Kyle.

Oh dear. Now that's embarrassing.

Anyway... I hastily take it out of Rocky's widdle hands before she... misuses it. I put it back where she most likely would have found it in the first place. With the minor crisis averted, I went to put them back in their balls. Luckily they hadn't made _too _much of a mess so I could just let room service handle the bathroom.

Kyle was still fast asleep on his bed, so I figured it'd be best to leave him that way.

I write a note telling him where I was going before going outside.

**xxx**

I was going to dedicate the entirety of today to training my team. The ideal place would've been a large open space, but Oreburgh had no such place. Oreburgh was a small town that had all of it's buildings packed together. I could understood that because Oreburgh was located in a natural valley surrounded by rock walls, there was no space for them to expand their city.

I thought about dropping by the mines, the locals all say it's open to public but I'd hate to bother the miners workplace. The best I managed to get in regards of open spaces was a parking-lot near the northern edge of the town. No cars ever park there anyway (hell no one really owns a car in the IN at all). Any kind of land vehicle is sparsely seen in the IN, the constant presence of wild moemon discourages travelling anyway, and when it comes to land travel you could always just ride on the back of a larger moemon. On the other hand the IN's sea and sky transports are just as advanced as any other country's. That's because very few flying and/or marine moemon are actually strong enough to lift a human.

As expected, the parking lot was deserted. The only thing there was a single truck most likely transferring supplies to or from Eterna city.

With the training area found, I release my party. I've noticed that they've been getting less and less hostile with each other, and I can never be thankful enough for that. Carrying on, I try to ask them to run some laps.

...

...And get no response.

So I try to _simplify _my sentence;

"Run there." I even add a point of my hand.

They both nod and proceed to go towards the area I told them to. By walking.

...

...How frustrating.

...

...!

I have an idea.

How do you get an animal to run?

_Give them something to chase_. And in this case; me.

So out of nowhere, I break into a sprint and overlap the two moemon of mine. I turn my head around to see the two pause for a moment in confused shock, but then the confusion fades. And the instincts to hunt me down replaces the initial confusion.

...Err, this may not have been such a good idea.

To be expected of one as physically challenged as I, they were gaining on me fast. Even Slick- _Especially _Slick, being so fast despite slithering so awkwardly.

...I can't even comprehend how this plan worked actually. Neither Rocky nor Slick are predatory moemon, so why are their instincts telling them to chase me?

...

...Unless they have some nefarious plans prepared for me once they apprehend me?!

I force an extra burst of speed from my legs, I didn't care for their protests. The edge of the parking-lot was closing in on us, so that means I would either have to crash, surrender, or make a turn.

Dammit.

Disregarding my pathetic running skills, there was no way I could still outrun the two if I have to make a turn. I need to remind people about species limitations. Firstly, do remember that Rocky is a Turtwig. And what do Turtwigs have? They have rough feet, why? for better traction. And what do _I _have? worn out sneakers with little to no traction that will undoubtedly make me slip and fall should I attempt to make an abrupt turn after running at full speed. Secondly, Slick is going this fast by _slithering_. He's basically moving by _constantly _making small turns with his tail, I dare say he wouldn't be losing _any _speed from turning.

The concrete walls are closing in on me! I make an alternate step, a ninety degrees turn and...

-No dice, I slip and fall just as the laws of physics have intended. Which sends me sliding and crashing into the wall due to leftover momentum.

...Ow.

And to add _more _pain, the other two moemon of mine also crash into me with _lethal _force. Rocky seemed to be laughing her ass off from the little exercise (must be the adrenaline-induced euphoria) while Slick was silent because of the brace around his mouth. But from the giddy look in his eyes and his happily wagging tail, I could tell he was laughing too.

Groaaan...

I didn't do any warm ups... My legs are probably gonna cramp tomorrow.

Anyway, today was supposed to be all about _serious _training. So I materialize the weights I bought yesterday. I got those bracelet weights for Rocky and a... fin-bracelet one for Slick. I made sure to start light and got the one kilogram weights (one kilo for each bracelet, totaling two kilogram for each moemon) I also bought heavier weights for when they're stronger.

With those on I tell them to race.

...They didn't understand the command.

I try to explain it slowly, using a bit of help from excessive hand gestures. Finally, they seem to get the idea and run around the parking-lot.

...In no fixed route unfortunately, they ran around the lot chaotically without a clear goal.

...Close enough!

I notice that Slick was noticeably faster than Rocky, but unsurprisingly, she had noticeably more stamina than him. Slick was first to come crawling back to me exhaustedly, before he was joined by Rocky not much later.

I'm glad they both had the initiative to tirelessly run around without me having to coax them into it. It's probably because they had fun I'm sure. Rather than training, I bet the pair only saw it as play-time.

...I guess it was time for a break?

Honestly, since I was also dragged into running with them, I'm still too tired to be cooking anything. I remember seeing there was a fast food store near here...

After the three of us had rested enough, we all went to the restaurant. ...Or so I'd like to say, while in truth only _two _had rested enough. My legs were cramped up and they couldn't support my sadass.

...I am such a sad sack of... I feel like crying.

**xxx**

It was after lunch time and I had felt okay enough to make normal use of my legs again. But when I got back to the parking-lot, surprise surprise...

"Hey Therian." says an oh-so familiar person.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?"

"Oh... Y'know, just trainin' and stuff." he says with nonchalance.

Kyle was back to his ever-oh-so-happy self again. When or how it happened is beyond me, but the sudden chipper-ness in his voice was proof enough of his revitalization.

"Y'know Therian." he closes in on my face and looks me in the eye for some reason. "You suck."

"...H-Huh?"

"Well not just you, I suck too. I mean, we both kinda suck."

I stop, stare confusedly, then facepalm. Is he trying to insult me, or be self-depreciative or...?

"I don't follow...?"

"I mean like, what happened with the luxio last time. It was like, a wake-up call to how suckish we are as trainers."

"I... see?"

Do mind that I did not actually '_see'_ anything, the way his logic worked was impossible to unravel.

"So that's why I'm gonna take training seriously now!" he points an index finger at me. It was located a little to close to my face for comfort. "C'mon Therian! It's time for...

"...A training montage!"

I...

I'm not sure how to react to this.

But suddenly Kyle pulls out a camera and starts to command both of our moemon to do... stuff. I watch in mixed feelings of confusion and amusement as Kyle runs about with his camera, occasionally jumping here and there or sliding all around the moemon who are doing... random stuff. I think that Flare and Rocky might be sparring?

Slick might be... doing the worm? And Kyle's meowth is running track, or something.

I don't really... understand what's going on so I thought I ought to ask Kyle.

"What kind of training is this?"

He shrugs noncommittally.

"...Whatever." he replies. The audacity!

Clearly whatever kind of... training(?) going on here was far from productive, so I took my team away from Kyle's nonsensical clutches.

I try to keep training my team whilst disregarding Kyle's nonsense, but he was _dastardly _skilled at being a distraction. I'm actually hard pressed to confirm whether or not my team is making any real progress here with his camera's pestering.

There was certainly a lot of sweat being poured, a lot of movements that's for sure. In a way, that counts as exercise right? And in a way, exercise counts as training right?

...

As much as I hate to admit it, I was slowly finding myself being sucked into Kyle's _vortex _of sheer _jubilance_. Somehow, he'd brought this whole training session down into some kind of... playtime.

It annoyed me somewhat, he was totally ruining today's plan for an all-out training session. But on the other hand, his nonsense was probably the most fun I'd ever had.

Hahahah...

Montage my ass...

**xxx**

The day ended too fast for my taste. Before I knew it, I was already inside Oreburgh's gym. I could practically _feel _my heart threatening to oscillate fast enough to _phase_ out of my chest at the rate it was speeding, the threat of an anxiety attack was most certainly eminent.

"Therian Murderfield."

Gakh, it was my turn already. How... unfortunate.

Reluctant and nervous as I was, I still had to drag myself into position. I brought myself to the challenger's side of the arena, the opposite edge of the obscenely sized battlefield.

But unlike yesterday, the wide screens mounted on the walls were working today. On it, I could see the face of my opponent, a young gym trainer wearing the usual uniform. His face was plastered on the huge screen with a dazzling, bright smile. When the screen shows my face on the other hand...

I look terrible, total shit. My glasses were crooked, my hair was a mess, I had bags under my eyes, and my mouth was curled downwards in the most pitiful expression ever.

But I didn't have the time to wallow in self-depreciation, the horn blows unexpectedly and the fight starts while I was still unprepared. Opposite to how confident my opponent seemed, I was clumsily fumbling for my moeball and dropped it prematurely- it doesn't help that the ball lands under me, which causes Rocky to materialize out of nowhere and slam her head into my stomach right when she emerges.

...The screen must've caught every excruciating second of that. Because the audience was laughing their asses off- I bet Kyle was also laughing in the stands.

I doubt he was actually cheering me on.

I try to ignore the feeling of my cheeks reddening and command (in a gasping voice) Rocky to 'beat whoever it is she was fighting and get it over with'.

On the opposite side of Rocky was a boy who looked like he was wearing a full bodysuit covered in gravel. Unlike the Rhydon yesterday who had a smooth grey hide, this moemon had skin that was roughly composed of unevenly sized pebbles and small rocks. But it wasn't rough enough to look revolting or mutant, the gravel-like skin was still smoothly enough put to define the form of a young boy. He was like a smaller, cuter version of '_The Thing' _from Marvel's '_Fantastic Four'_.

In other words, a Geodude.

A dime in a dozen, the most common rock-type in the IN. So common, you could find one in _any _of the islands, no matter what.

Well... They're not very tough, not even after they evolve once. But their final evolution, a _golem_, now that's a nightmare to fight.

...Rocky has a pretty good shot at winning if it's against a geodude. ...I think.

Brash and reckless as she is, Rocky makes the first move. She rushes the Geodude with full-force.

I hear the gym trainer guy order a command from the speakers, but I wasn't really listening. Though I managed to gather that it was either 'dodge' or 'avoid' or something like that.

To my surprise, the geodude does no such thing and was slammed hard with a full-force punch that sends him flying. I expected Rocky to put as much force behind her initial move, but completely doubted for it to connect as perfectly as it did. What really surprised me though, was that the geodude totally disregarded his trainer's command, he wasn't slow in reacting or anything, he just totally _ignored _the command.

That's a... A rookie's moemon. A completely untrained, freshly caught moemon.

Oh boy... Man oh man... I might've been worrying over nothing! We might just win this!

With newfound vigor, I shouted my next command to the headset I wore.

"Hit him with our new move! Chlorophyll Spike!"

Ridiculous as it sounds, it was because of yesterday's absurd training session. At some point through, we (me _and _Kyle both) started giving weird names to the our moemons attacks. Oddly enough, it was a really effective way of teaching our respective teams the names of each of their offensive maneouver. I guess the flashier the name, the harder it is to forget huh?

Before the geodude had gotten back up, Rocky grabbed one of it's leg with both hands. From there, she spins the geodude boy around a couple of times around her to build momentum. Once she'd built enough momentum, she looses the boy upwards, high into the sky. But before he falls again,

"It's time for the coup d' grace!"

I see the leaves on Rocky's head go pointed, and right around when the geodude was coming towards the ground again, Rocky propels herself upwards and lets the geodude's fall crash onto the spiked leaves on her head.

Oh that looked _painful_.

...But I couldn't be more relieved to see it work, during practice she often failed at getting the headbutt part to connect.

Oh well, who cares about that? The important thing is that _this _time it worked perfectly!

It was such a brutal and perfectly executed attack, I wasn't surprised at all when the gym trainer recalls his geodude.

And luckily for me, that was his only moemon! So that means I win the round!

Oooooh~ HELLS _YEAH _BITCHES!

I won, I freaking kicked that stupid hard-hat wearing boy's sorry ass seven shades hard. Now Roark is all that stands in my way!

...

...Now _Roark _is what stands in my way.

**xxx**

Tch, things went real bad real fast.

But I'm not even surprised, considering how insanely strong he was yesterday I wasn't surprised about the fact that he was _wiping the floor _with me.

After the Rocky's first punch had missed, Roark's own geodude (female) was lightning fast at retaliating back with a quick jab at Rocky's stomach. She moved pretty damn fast and was delivering punch after punch on Rocky's body with all the expertise of a pro boxer.

It was out of sheer luck that Rocky's leg had somehow tangled with the geodude's and they both fell. Now they were both on the ground and wrestling each other for suppremacy, but the geodude girl was bigger and Rocky was already worn out from the beatings she had received earlier.

Things looked incredibly bad for me.

Right on the money, the geodude soon manages to get on top of Rocky and pin her down. Just as I see her raising her fist, I immediately pull out Rocky's moeball and recall her.

...But because of the rules of an official gym match, the fact that I recalled Rocky means that I've forfeited her from the match.

She was in a losing fight anyway.

Everything rides on Slick now...

Slick's the calmer of my two moemon, so I fully expected him _not _to go charging with reckless abandon like what Rocky did. Instead, Slick casually sizes up his opponent from a distance.

Deep breaths man... Deep breaths...

Just as I was about to make my first command, Roark beats me to the punch. "Rock throw." he says calmly.

Sure enough, Roark's geodude starts to pick up stones lying on the arena and starts to chuck them at Slick. Their distance was a little over ten meters, real easy to dodge for the more agile of my two rascals.

"Retaliate, hose him down!"

Slick complies in record time, he _vomits _a jet torrent of water at the distant rock-boy.

To anyone who's ever seen one of those '_Flow Man' _videos on youtube, they can understand that if given sufficient force (and a small nozzle from where the water shoots) water can easily slice through a _bowling ball_. Unfortunately, Slick could not fire a jet of water anywhere near as intense as Flow Man.

But the streams Slick shot was by no means, _harmless_.

As whimsical and un-serious yesterday's sad excuse of a training session was, it got _some _results. Slick could now control (to an extent) the debit of the water he spits.

The stream of water he was shooting at the geodude currently was as thin as a pencil. But with near lethal force.

The geodude tries to sidestep Slick's retaliation, but he was grazed at the shoulder. Luckily for me, the screen dangling above us showed the exact moment when the attack connected. From the screen I saw,

-a small part of the boy's shoulder had chipped off.

Holy shit is my Finneon scary or what!

"Move in."

Gah, how is he so calm?

"Keep your distance!"

The geodude would totally _crush _Slick if he got close enough.

"Snipe him from a distance-" I stop mid-sentence in stark realization.

-Fuck, I don't think Slick knows what 'snipe' means. And true enough, my little slip up caused Slick to freeze and look at me confusedly. That small second where he stopped running was enough for the geodude to catch up and tackle him to the ground.

I wince uncomfortably when Roark's geodude starts wailing on him with his mineral-enforced fists.

"G-Get out of there!"

No use, the geodude had him pinned.

What do I do? Goddammit, Slick's getting his ass handed to him...

...Wait.

"Slick! Hose that rock motherfucker down!"

The geodude was pinning Slick down, the geodude was at point blank range, he couldn't jump away from that tangled position.

And I see the killer move. A thin pillar of water shooting from the two moemon's tangled mess of each other. I look to the screen, a close-up image shows of the water Slick spat having smacked the geodude with the force of a cannonball, needless to say the geodude was knocked away.

Geodude-boy lands face-up three or so meters away from Slick. From the screen he was probably groaning and moaning in pain.

...Roark doesn't recall him. Why? He was on the ground and not getting back up, Roark can't possibly expect his geodude to keep fighting.

Then... I notice Slick. Unconscious.

Ah fuck.

I couldn't help sighing dejectedly when I recalled him. I _really _thought we could've won.

The horn blares to signal my defeat. I'm supposed to leave the arena but I walk over to Roark first.

'_always ask for advice after a match'_

"Hey... Therian? Is that how you pronounce it?"

"...I'm not sure."

He gives me a puzzled look, but shrugs it off soon after. "So what did you wanna ask?"

"Advice? Exactly where and how badly did I screw up this match?"

Roark clears his throat, I fully expect a whole rant about how I did everything wrong and that I should hang my head in shame and be erased from existence on account of how much I sucked.

"First things first, that piledriver you taught your Turtwig? Very cool, but nigh impossible to pull off in anything less of a professional wrestling match."

I nod in acknowledgement. It was actually mildly mind-blowing how she managed to do it in the first fight.

"You also need to discipline that turtwig of yours. I saw that she was capable of taking your orders, but whenever you're _not _saying anything, she takes that as a sign to rush in with reckless abandon. You need to teach her some patience."

Akh, teach Rocky to be patient? That sounds like hell.

"Also, I see that she's learning how to use razor leaf. I think you should work on mastering that before actually using it in battle."

Duly noted.

"On the other hand, your turtwig's stamina and power was overall pretty impressive. Her running speed was a bit sluggish and clumsy, but all turtwig are like that. You've trained her well in that regard."

Eh, I think she's just naturally strong. I didn't really make her exercise much or anything.

"Your finneon was very good, there's not much I input I can give you about him. His attacks were efficient, effective, and amazingly accurate. Amazingly accurate for a rookie anyway, you should try training him to hit moving targets though. I also think that you need to work on yourself as a trainer.

"You panic much to easily. Moemon sees us trainers as their leaders, they look to us for guidance- most of the time. When _you _panic, your moemon will _also _panic."

I understand that. I guess...

"Also you need to have more faith in your team. You recalled your turtwig despite the fact that she was still capable of continuing, that was your most fatal mistake. Had your turtwig stayed on the field and tired out my geodude a bit more, your finneon might have managed to take him down."

I... Damn.

"But don't look so down kid. That was pretty good for a rookie, you should give yourself a pat on the back." I suddenly feel a hand on my back, I jump just a tad bit in surprise. "Better yet, let me pat your back for you." he says before bursting into laughter.

...I don't get it. The joke I mean. I got his pro tips just fine.

**xxx**

"Sorry about your loss man. It was so close too."

I laugh dryly.

_Not even close_.

If Slick actually _had _taken down his geodude, Roark still would've had one more moemon on him.

"...I think I'll be going back to the center. You?"

"I here there's a mine south of town that's open to the public. I think I'm gonna go check it out!"

I tell him okay before we split.

The center wasn't too crowded and I checked in my moemon. I doubt either were injured all _that _badly though.

Now that I'm all by myself...

What do I do now?

It was probably gonna be a few hours or so before I can pick my team back again. I really feel like taking it slow for a moment, so I don't plan on going back to the gym for any reason.

It's late noon and I'm starting to get kinda hungry...

I think it's time I have some lunch.

**xxx**

I ended up stopping at a greasy looking chain of fast food joints. Why? Because it's cheap of course, a moemon's wallet is his/her life.

I found a two seater with one of those cushion sofa-ish chairs around corners. I put down my tray and started unwrapping my food.

Right when I was about to make my first bite though,

"Is this seat taken?"

A voice interrupts me.

I look up to see the speaker, he was a man aged somewhere in his mid-twenties. He also had curly brown hair and I couldn't help get the feeling that we've met somewhere.

But I can't remember.

I shrug off the feeling that I recognize him to continue eating.

Oh the joys of cheese upon a bed of soft buns and supple beef. I can't even bring myself to care how unhealthy the thing was, it was cheap and good and that's what matters.

Midway through devouring my chemically defiled piece of dead mammal, I caught a sideways glance at the guy seating across from me. That nagging feeling of familiarity was there again, and it just wouldn't go away this time.

...

"...What?"

The guy across asks me abruptly. I lean back instinctively in surprise.

"Nothing!"

"You were staring."

"O-Oh was I?"

Nice save genius.

"Do you _want _something?" he asks me with a bitter tone. I wonder if he's angry about some-

-Oooooooh! Now I remember! I never saw his face last time and he was also wearing a different shirt this time, but that irritable venom in his voice is _definitely _him!

The air-force guy who lost yesterday!

"...What? You're staring again. Please stop, I'm not interested in little kids."

-Oh no you didn't you little _bitch_.

"Don't fucking flatter yourself."

"What was that?"

...Oh crap.

Oh crap crap crap crap craaaaaaap!

I-It slipped out! I didn't mean to say that! IT WAS AN ACCIDEEEEENT!

D-Do what you always do every time you do something stupid!

"...Hmmm?"

Play dumb!

"I'm sorry did you ask me something?" powered by the fear and desperation, I don't even stutter!

"...Nevermind."

SUCCEEEESS!

If it wasn't for the fact that this was a public place, I would be doing victorious pelvic thrusts. But alas, no dice.

Now to _casually _transition the conversation to a more _manageable _rail.

"You have a really cool charizard right?"

He looks surprised, then skeptical. "I guess I do, are you a stalker?"

His words are sharp, but I find my anger gland to be stimulated by the accusation. Instead, my intimidated gland was the one stimulated.

"N-No, I mean I saw yesterday- You"

Calm down. Take a deep breath, exhale. Now try and form a _coherent _sentence.

"I saw y-your gym match yesterd-" Akh, I bit my tongue.

"...You were there huh." he says with an irate tone. Clearly he was still bothered by yesterday's match.

He says his piece, and then nothing. The silence soon becomes an awkward one when I see him glaring daggers at me. I want- _need _to say something, but after having bit my tongue anything I say would sound stupid and/or ridiculous.

I-I wonder if drinking something helps-

"~~~~~~~!"

NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO! Drinking scalding coffee does _not _help a bitten tongue! I-I thought it would've cooled down by now!

"...Are you okay?"

I had a hand over my mouth, my other hand scratching the sofa, my feet twisted together, and my face was undoubtedly red with pain.

Whaddaya think jackass?

"Fine," I try to say. But in reality it sounded a lot more like 'faib' or 'faid' or just plain 'fye'.

"I'm Jack by the way."

Yes, introduce yourself now. It's the _perfect _time!

"...Therian." sounded more like 'Thelian' or 'Theiyan' though.

"What kinda name is that?"

Holy shit this guy is rude as fuck. If he wasn't older, much larger and rather intimidating I would _so totally _sucker punch him in the gut.

I refused to answer so I clammed up.

...

And apparently, Jack here _also _has nothing to say.

Once the pain in my tongue had subsided (it still felt numb-ish but I think I can talk just fine if I force myself too) I ask him something. "You're a trainer right?"

He glares at me as a response.

"...Sorry, stupid question." obviously the _stupidest _of questions, I freaking saw him fight in a gym just yesterday. "What I meant to ask was, how many badges do you have?"

"Six." he remarks proudly.

"Wow, you're really on your way." two more and he'll get his free inter-region pass.

"..."

Silence again. I guess neither of us have anything to talk about, not even idle chatter by the looks of it.

"...How many do you have?"

"...None." I answer in barely a whisper. I didn't want to _announce to the world _of my lack of badges.

"I expected as much."

Wow. Just, _wow_. Now he's openly insulting me, I really should clock you in the face for that.

...So please stop being so tall and menacing.

"Aren't you a little to young to be training?"

I make an exasperated face.

"I-I'm _eighteen_!"

His face twists into _genuine _shock from that statement. I'm honestly offended by the sheer shock plastered on his face.

"...Seriously?"

I nod _vigorously _to further emphasize the point.

"...Damn."

From there we both suddenly got to talking. Jack tells me about his team and I tell him about mine. He also shares some stories about his earlier years at training, some really scary ones to downright hilarious ones. He's got a sharp tongue and he constantly has this superior tone when he talks, but otherwise he's not all that bad.

All of a sudden I get a text telling me to pick up my moemon. At first I thought it was weirdly fast, but then I look at the time and realize I've been talking to Jack for _two hours_. Second to Kyle and I's conversation about the importance of toilet paper on the road, this was the longest I've ever held a conversation. Made even more amazing for me by the fact me and Kyle met _only two hours ago_!

To most people holding a conversation with someone you've just met for two hours is not all _that _impressive. But for me, it's as if I just played solo on Warriors Orochi 3 and beat the Ninjas United stage on chaos after setting up 'All Archers' with battlefield edit_,_

Using freakin' _Goemon._

**xxx**

**A/N: It's nigh impossible to use Goemon on _normal_ difficulty. Let alone _chaos_ and on Ninjas United with a million something archers sniping at you.**


	12. Crisis, right?

A week's worth of rent at a cheap zero-star hotel isn't much. It's even less so when you mention that you're a trainer, but the concept of money suddenly became glaring when I had something of an epiphany.

I needed a source of income. Moemon training was an occupation that spends a lot of money without earning much back. Traditionally, you can get money from challenging other trainers and making bets, or from winning gym fights. Emphasis on the word _bet- _as in, I'll be losing _even more _money if I lose.

That's risky. I don't like risks.

All of this is what runs into my head when I was extending my room rent from two days to two weeks. My thought process aside, the outside world would be seeing me as a boy frozen with a complicated expression, holding out a wad of cash for the hostel owner, but refusing to let go of his grip on the cash.

I imagine the owner was about to yell at me to give him the money right before something amaz- weird- _ridiculous _happens.

The front door slams open with a deafening thud. Swooping in like a storm, a man screams at the top of his lungs,

"HONEY I'M HOOOOOOOME!"

A man whose voice I recognize to be Kyle's.

Kyle also happens to be covered from head to toe in all forms of muck, some dry and some... not so dry. But the more glaring and noticeable thing about Kyle today was that he was wearing the grey uniform and hard-hat combo everyone's been wearing in here.

...The little voice in the back of my head raises a question of whether or not this town was secretly an alien headquarters, and whether or not they were recruiting the foolish mortals who wander inside and dressing them in drab uniforms.

...The larger and (questionably) more _logically sound _part of myself thought for _just a split second_ that there was merit in the words of my inner madman...

"I got a job at the mines!"

Oh... That makes more sense.

Pity... I do so want to overthrow an alien conspiracy. Regardless of the fact that they'd most likely vaporize me within seconds with their super alien powers.

The owner was surprisingly unfazed by the turn of events and simply continues to deposit my extended rent and thank me with a business-y tone.

**xxx**

It took me a good five minutes of slack-jawed, bewildered staring before I managed to really understand what was happening. And once I did realize, I begin to bombard Kyle with a number of questions in accordance of my need for some kind of explanation at the sudden change in his occupation.

"What do you mean 'i got a job at the mines!'?"

"It means exactly that, I got a job at the mines!"

I repress a great desire to facepalm.

"Let me rephrase that question, _why _did you get a job at the mines?" I realize only after I question how high my voice was.

"Because they offered me a job, duh."

Oh come- Is he _trying _to be such a troll?!

"I'm asking you _why in the name of fuck _did you take the job? Aren't you supposed to be trainer?" It strikes me that Kyle might not _actually _know the job description of being a trainer. So I continue, "Because being a trainer means traveling, and being a miner means _not _traveling. You can't tell me you didn't realize that when you took the job!"

His face pales at the end of my statement.

Son of a-

"What the hell Kyle?!"

"It seemed like a brilliant idea at the time! I thought it'd be a _great _way to get some extra spending money!"

"Miners don't travel from city to city training little creatures of mass destruction!"

"That only just occurred to me now!"

"Don't say that while sounding so proud!" I scream so hard I feel as though my lungs were just emptied. I inhale to catch my breath, but calm down considerably as a side effect. "...We're going to the mines, _you're _going to quit and then apologize for inconveniencing them."

"Sir yes sir!"

Always the joker ain't ya Kyle?

**xxx**

"Oh don't worry about that." Says the nice man with the pot belly in response to my request for the termination of Kyle's occupational status. "When we offered him a job, we meant for him to just help around the mines a bit. We ask a lot of the trainers passing by for a hand, helps us finish our job faster and gives the kids some spending money."

"So... You're _not _recruiting Kyle to be a miner?"

"Oh heavens no boy. We just want him to lift some rocks for us. 'Sides, it takes a long time of training to be a real miner anyway." he says jollily.

...Huh. Disregarding the nagging feeling where I try to place his accent and fail, this was all very good. I know I still have a fair load of cash saved up, but there's no reason I can't _add _a little extra.

No such thing as too much money.

**xxx**

We were to start work immediately.

The miners explained what me and Kyle's jobs were. We had two primary jobs;

A. Move rocks and gravel from point A to point B.

B. On the occasion that a local moemon in the mines get a bit rowdy, it's our job to chase them off.

Considering what happened with the wild luxio last time and how disturbed he was by the event, I was a bit worried about Kyle. But when I told him my worries, he just shrugs it off and says;

"It'll be fiiiine."

I wince at that terribly ominous sounding sentence (he actually said it _cheerily_, but my brain registered it as _ominous_).

"Please don't tempt fate."

He goes 'pfft' at me in regards to my worries.

"Whatever man, it's working time."

A bit clumsily, Kyle picks up a red cart and wheels it into the mines. It was pretty much all we had to work with for our moving purposes.

I didn't feel like being left behind, so I opt to follow suit. I try to lift the cart, but was a bit taken off-guard by how heavy it was. I exact a bit more force and a heave for good measure before I finally get it moving. But soonafter I see why Kyle stumbled a bit at first, the ground is pretty uneven, and the cart's single wheel goes all wobbly if I slow down to much.

But soon enough (but _not_ soon _enough_) I manage to maneuver the cart to an acceptable degree.

If life had been a game, I would feel as though I had just unlocked an achievement.

Kyle had gone far enough in that I couldn't see him anymore, so I redouble my efforts at cart-pushing to catch up to him.

"I can't believe you left me behind!" I pause for a gasp (I am not fit, I have _totally _come to terms with that), "Villain! Felon! Traitorous _scum_." I say with as sardonic-ness I could fit into my mouth. But the effect was lost because of gasps.

"Aww, was widdle Thewian scawed of being weft awone?"

"Stick." gasp pause, "A ball in it..."

He laughs heartily. Jerk.

A bit more banter later and we reach a spot deep in the mines where we were supposed to scoop up rocks to take outside. With much effort, I started to put the _goddamn _rocks inside the _goddamn _cart.

"...You need a hand there man?"

I scoff at him as a reply. For some reason or another, Kyle had thought it a fan-fucking-tastic idea to take off his top. Now I know for a fact that I'm struggling, but any semblance of pride I _still _have refused to accept help from Kyle or any one of his six fucking pecs.

...I look back at my own sorry excuse of a body. I got one pec. A really big one.

"Stop bulging!"

"...What?"

"Nevermind! That was supposed to be inside my head!"

"You're a real riot Therian, y'know that?"

"NO!"

I tell myself (not out loud) that I really need to be more observant of my indoor voice. Tighten security and whatnot, let not one stray thought reach mine lips!

Ugh,

After what felt like the most strenuous exercise I've ever had in decades (just one), I finally get back to the entrance. Back outside.

I see the big pile of rocks over there and dump my load.

And then I sit down and lean my back on the still cart. I just need to... _gasp _and _wheeze _for a sec.

"What're you doing man? We still got loads more to do."

"FUCK YOU!"

Kyle takes a mild step back at my sudden outburst.

Gakh, another escapee. Clearly security on my innermost thoughts must be lax because all these stray thoughts are just _slipping right through_. Must be because most of my body's manpower is being used to well, _breathe_.

"...Sorry." I apologize after a pause, "I didn't mean to say that, I'm just..." a puase for a gasp, "Tired."

"And put your goddamn shirt back on." I add.

"Why? Is it turning you on?"

I glare at him with flames in my eyes that bear the wrath of a thousand eldritch horrors.

"Puh-lease, you think I'm _hot_."

"..."

No. Just, no.

After that exchange, I take a few more seconds to catch my breath. Finally and with great reluctance, I continue my job.

And when I finally reached the dark place in the mines where I had to lug rocks, I groaned my most irked of groans.

"C'mon Therian! We're getting paid for this."

I groan some more in response to that statement.

It's for the money. For the money. For. The. Money.

...

Wait a minute.

Why... Why am I using a cart again?

I look to my arm and could feel myself smirking.

The gauntlet on my arm. My lovely, and eternally useful hammersack. If I could store my _bookcases _in it, a couple of measly rocks should be nothing!

I point my arm towards the messy stack of rocks. Feeling so victorious, so ingenious, so motherfucking _jubilant_, I press the store button on my gauntlet.

A thin string-like red flash appears, hits a rock and then-

-fizzes out?

What. What the hell?!

You... What... Why the god-fucking hell didn't it work?!

'ERROR: object invalid' the little screen on the wrist area reads to me. Object invalid? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Ugh, there goes my ingenious plan...

With disappointment added and not just merely reluctant, I get back to lugging rocks into carts. Then I go through the endeavor of pushing the cart back outside, dump the rocks, get more rocks, dump more rocks, etc.

It was a tiring process that I did not enjoy. I try telling myself once more that it was for the money, but that sentence started to get less helpful when I realize they weren't really paying me all that much.

Oh, the labors of a newbie trainer...

**xxx**

Time passes at a snail's pace.

To me, it felt like I'd been toiling endlessly for five hours straight. But when I look at the time, a grand total of fifteen minutes have passed.

...

And it was at that realization do I pass out on the cold hard floor.

Well... I didn't _really _faint, I just decided to lie down for a few seconds and not move. I was still awake mind you, I just didn't quite _feel _like getting up anytime soon.

Kyle asks me whether I'm okay or not, I tell him to just shove off and let me... lie down for a sec. He seemed worried, but goes on ahead nonetheless.

With a bit of effort I sit up and lean my back onto the mine's walls, resting my head on those wood beams you see in mines. Next, I materialize my water bottle and chug down a chunk of my water supply.

While I was sitting down, I would watch the occasional miner going in and out, passing me by while doing their mining duties. Right when I finally felt recharged enough to get back to work, I hear a gruff shout from one of the mines many split paths.

I may be stroking my ego here a bit, but I am a _wonderful, lovely, _and all around _good _samaritan. So I decide to go investigate the source of the shout, for what use is a saint if he doesn't do saintly things to those in need?

...That was sarcasm by the way.

But I'm kinda being paid to assist, so I have to go.

Anywho, I manage to trace the shout down to it's source (surprisingly easy, the mine's narrow pathways really helped sound travel smoothly). Which was a wide open room with conveyor belts that lead back to the outside. Inside this room, I instantly see the problem.

A male miner in his late thirties had fainted (I hope) and was leaning onto the mine's walls. Opposite of the man is something I can only describe as a giant geodude with four arms. Two rugged stone arms that split from each shoulder.

I quickly pick out my moeballs and release my team. The sound and light of the balls opening might as well had been a flashbang, because instantly the graveller noticed my presence.

"Ah, fuck."

No good deed goes unpunished. As that thought crosses my mind, I barely manage to jump away from an angry graveller's assault thanks to Rocky suddenly tackling him (male graveller) and shifting the trajectory of his assault. Rocky was at a painful disadvantageous if it comes to a fight of raw power against the graveller, noticing that, I shout a command to Slick to snipe (he finally understands that word now!) from a distance to aid Rocky.

Now that the graveller was distracted, I turn my attention to the unconscious miner. He's passed out precariously close to the struggle, I need to move him away to somewhere less dangerous.

But to do that I would have to sprint past the raging graveller and then _double back _but this time with the added weight of an adult man.

And aside from that, there was the problem of Rocky and Slick being painfully outmatched against the much larger and older moemon. I can't just take my eyes away from the fight.

Goddammit... Think Therian, think. What can you do to ease the situation?

How do you beat a much larger opponent? How do I save the miner guy?

Let's work on one problem at a time, saving the miner guy...

Need to get him away from being so precariously close to the fight...

To do that... I can run over there and drag him away, or...

...

This is a terrible idea.

I call off my team. The graveller was momentarily distracted by the sudden disappearance of his smaller foes. And while he was distracted, I take a stray rock on the ground and throw it at the graveller. By some mysterious stroke of luck, it hits him square in the face.

"H-Hey r-r-r-ockbutt! W-w-why d-d-on't you pick on s-s-s-"

I didn't even manage to finish stuttering my (not)witty taunt before the huge four-armed moemon comes charging at me with all the force of a freight train.

Time to turn tail and run!

**xxx**

Shit shit shit shit shit!

Why are the mines so empty all of a sudden?! There's noone around to save this good samaritan who is _being hunted down by a raging four-armed rock giant_!

Where's Kyle goddammit?! Shouldn't he be coming out of nowhere right now and save me like some heroic knight in some poorly written gay porno?!

AAARGH!

I throw my balls (oh god) in front of me and re-release my team. Right as they materialize, I run past and hide behind them.

"T-Team! Save your trainer!"

As terribly wussy that command sounded, it was simple enough for my team to understand. They both leap into action to combat the graveller in a flurry of water guns and punches.

Of course, this is just like the first time. The graveller will simply overpower the two of them soon enough,

Think Therian, think. What do you know about gravellers?

Alright... In the moemon simulators I used to love playing so much, gravellers were fatally weak to grass and water attacks. Justified, since in real life their skin are porous enough to let water seep through and drown their internal organs. Though a gravellers rock skin is thick, it has similar composition to normal rocks, so a grass type could plant it's roots _on their skin_ and suck them dry.

Rocky hasn't learned how to use roots yet (where are her 'roots' anyway?), and Slick can't really produce enough water to drown _anything_ yet so there's a bummer.

Right... What else do I know about gravellers?

They can re-grow their lost limbs, they're slow because they're really heavy and they're also sensitive to cold.

...They can re-grow their limbs...!

That's it!

"Rocky, Slick! Aim for his joints!"

They both stop for a second to look at me angrily. Right... they no understand big words.

I point to my armpit and mime punching myself in the armpit.

And _then _they get it.

If only the actual execution was as easy. Rocky tries to break his arms off, but the graveller had much longer arms and swats her away any time she gets close enough. Slick was also trying to blast water streams at him, but keeps missing just short of the sweet spot.

In a lucky streak, a water gun _does _hit the graveller square in the armpit, there was a noticeable chip there now but not enough for the arm to fall off.

It did distract the graveller for a second though,

"Rocky now!" I scream.

And my starter reacts in record time, quickly doing an uppercut that hits the gravellers chipped armpit. With a loud crack, one of the graveller's lower arms go flying. After the lower one goes flying, the upper arm on the same side fell off too, because the graveller's shoulder was no longer able to support it's weight.

A graveller can re-grow it's limbs (geodude too). The reason for that is because a graveller's limbs are _really fragile_. They're like the wings on bugs, capable of regeneration, but fragile.

If the graveller was in any pain from _losing two of it's arms_, he didn't show it. If anything, it only made him _angry _rather than hurt. I see him raising two of his remaining arms to hammer down on Rocky and I very nearly freaked,

"NO!"

I react fast as I can, I return Rocky to her ball just before the arms connect. Just in time, because I see that the force of the haymaker was enough to make a miniature crater in the ground. I re-release Rocky, this time at a bit more distance from the graveller.

"Slick, snipe at it's knees!" I point to my own knees, "Get it? The bendy part on his legs! You too Rocky, tackle his bendy bits too!"

The two don't bother with nodding or anything and leap straight into the action.

"And try to strike from his right side! The side without giant arms!" I shout at Rocky, sincerely hoping she understood every part of that advice.

Apparently she does, because she tries to rush at him from the right side. The graveller was trying to swat her away, but never manages to because she keeps running to his offensive blind spot. Slick was as usual, providing ranged support. He was mostly only grazing the graveller's legs, but he was getting more accurate with each shot.

If only that graveller would just stop moving for a sec...

...This is a terrible idea.

I repeat my first stupid idea and try throwing a rock at the graveller's face. But unlike last time, I completely miss.

But it does accomplish the original objective. The graveller's attention was momentarily distracted by the rock I threw, and he stops moving around for a split second, a fraction long enough for Slick to aim and blast a jet of water at the graveller's knee. The giant wails in pain, and Rocky follows up by tackling the very same knee that was just shot. Just like the arm, his knee tears off with a resounding crack. And the graveller tumbles down.

I couldn't help exhale a relieved sigh.

"Good going team..."

The graveller was still conscious, but more or less immobile. He was smart enough to understand he was helpless too, as he starts shuffling towards safety. Back where he came from.

...Back to where the unconscious man was at.

Ah fuck.

I look at my hammersack. I click a button to show the inventory contents. I scan for an unused moeball.

...I still have quite a few in reserves. So I use one and catch the graveller who was shuffling towards safety.

Had he not been exhausted by our earlier fight, the graveller might've been strong enough to break out of the moeball from the inside. Most healthy moemon are capable of doing that. But facts were, he was exhausted and was captured.

I sigh.

I don't really like gravellers... I plan on releasing him tomorrow morning, but that means I'll have to deal with the release paperwork...

What a draaaag...

**xxx**

Apparently, the whole debacle with the graveller wasn't just happening to me. Someone accidentally caved in some kind of geodude 'nest' and that made them all very angry. A siren was rang but I didn't hear it, everybody evacuated except for some of the people who were in the really deeper part of the mines. Me, Kyle, and a few other people. Kyle tells me he was also attacked, but was saved by a miner who owned a _freakin' machamp_.

...If only I was that lucky. No, I was stick with fighting a graveller with my fully unevolved team to save a guy who smelled like week-old bacon. Being much larger than me, I had to use the cart to carry the man outside.

Of course, we were all dismissed all the day on account of rampaging rock moemons. But while everyone was off to rest or get drunk, I still had to drop by Oreburgh's league building to null my ownership over the graveller.

Throughout all this, I have no idea where Kyle went off to. I try to call him but he won't answer, he texts me that he's on a 'sabbatical'. I reply with a text saying 'that word doesn't mean what he thinks it means', and he fails to send a text to falsify my accusation.

Ha_hah_.

And so ends the day.


	13. Travesty, right?

**A/N: I've only just realized that I never explained how Slick can still use water gun despite wearing a mask over his mouth. So I'm gonna explain that now,**

**The mask works by constantly rotating water into Slick's mouth, out through Slick's gills, then bak into his mouth again, so that his gills won't dehydrate. There are some small series of holes on the masker part of the brace, water doesn't leak from these holes because they're small conic-shaped holes that are smaller on the inside end, so it won't leak since the water is constantly moving at the trail. When Slick attempts to _spit _a water gun, the trajectory of the water is changed from going around to going outwards, forcing the water to go through the holes and thus making the water jets I'm always writing about.**

**And no, I'm not sure this would work in real life. Just _pretend _it does work.**

**And to reviewers/followers/favoriters, thanks for reading! Especially you theinsanescientist, you're praise really motivated me to work harder!**

**xxx**

The next day the mines were still crawling with angry rock moemon. So all the miners were given a day off until the situation calms down.

Emphasis on when I said, the _miners_ were getting a day off.

Trainers who were part-timing at the mines (me, Kyle, and some other people), we got a new job.

Clear the mine of hostiles. But when the guy said 'clear the mines', he meant to drive them off- _pacify _them, under no circumstances are we allowed to kill anything. Because that will only worsen the situation.

I'll be honest here, clearing the mines was a much easier job than lugging rocks. Because geodudes aren't very strong (excluding Roark's geodude), and after you beat a few down the rest flee upon sight of you.

Not only was I getting paid to do this, my team also got some valuable training to boot. Rocky is now _finally _able to shoot the leaves from her hair! They're like freakin' knives- knives the shape of leaves!

How awesome is that?!

Slick was also getting stronger, his shots were more accurate and he's really gotten the hang of gliding with his miniscule wings. His wings seem to be getting bigger too, but I'm not sure by how much.

Before I knew it, a whole week had passed and it was now time for my rematch with the gym.

Like last time, I had to fight off a gym trainer before I get to fight Roark. He only had a single geodude, while my team's been spending the week discovering new ways to decapitate- _incapa_citate geodudes. You can imagine how that fight turned out wink wink.

...No, I did not just mentally say _wink _in my head. Shut up, don't judge me.

_Anyway_... It was rematch time.

I watch Roark take his place on the opposite side of the stadium from the screen. He coolly waves to the nearly nonexistent crowd and then kinda does a... flourish. I hear a female voice scream really loudly, "Go Roark, I hearts youuuu!".

No I am not _fibbing_, she actually did say _hearts_ and stretch her 'uu's.

The horn blares to signal the start of the match. Roark and I simultaneously release our moemon. He releases a _female _geodude that dressed surprisingly modestly, while I send out Rocky. I plan on saving Slick for last since he's less likely to inflict serious self-harm during a mindless rampage.

Roark quickly makes his command first before I even had a chance to say anything, I don't catch what he says but judging from how his geodude starts running towards Rocky, it must've been a command for some kind of close-range attack.

Right,

"Rocky! Don't bother dodging, just RAZOR LEAF!"

She smirks a teethy cocky smirk before entering a battle stance. Legs apart and her upper body crouched down, like a moemon about to pounce. The leaves growing from her hair stir for a moment before shooting forward at bullet speed.

Some of the leaves miss, but most of them stabs into the geodude's body. Leaves stuck onto her face, torso, and just everywhere, the sudden attack from a distance also disorients the geodude and causes her to trip and fall. I was thankful for the uneven terrain then.

"Remember to aim for the joints!" I advise Rocky just as she breaks into a sprint. I wasn't sure she heard my advice, but I'm sure she already knows without me telling her.

Rocky closes the distance right as the geodude was standing up, she smacks her in the face with her forearm and gets her involuntarily _somersaulting _back onto the ground. 720 degrees, wow.

Before the geodude could even _try _getting back up again, Rocky stomps hard onto her left knee. Roark's geodude yelps in pain but Rocky doesn't so much as bat an eye. She stomps a two more times hard before the geodude's leg break off with a deathly crack.

Surprisingly, the geodude girl wasn't down for the count just yet though, she pulls Rocky by the ankle then places herself on top of Rocky. Pinned, the geodude girl starts wailing on Rocky.

I was worried but... this happened a couple of times during our training session in the mines, so I don't bother giving Rocky a command. She already knows what to do.

Sure enough, I see Rocky smirk her trademark smirk while having her face beaten on the screen. But all of a sudden, Rocky kicks her feet upwards. Because of the curvature of Rocky's shell, doing so causes the two of them to roll _backwards_ 180 degrees and reverses the position. In less than five seconds, Rocky was now the one pinning the geodude.

"Snap her arms off!" I shout.

Rocky complies by taking the geodude's arms and twisting them around each other. She keeps twisting the geodude's arms together until they both snap at the elbow.

I imagine the pain from that was unbearable, the geodude's screaming had indicated that. And with two arms and a leg missing, Roark returns his mutilated geodude.

I look at Rocky and she flashes me a toothy grin as if she was bragging about how easy that fight was.

Well... It wasn't hard.

"Awesome job Rocky." I praise her from a distance. And judging from how she was puffing up her elementary grade chest in pride, she must've heard it.

Roark throws his second moemon, hopefully his last. The red light forms into a figure taller than Rocky by at least 30 centimeters.

The figure had smooth grey skin that glistens like stone. Presumably a boy, wearing a singlet and shorts. The notable part about him though, was his large bald head that seemed to be covered by some kinda exoskeleton that acts like a natural helmet. His head also has spikes around the sides.

Okay, probably a cranidos. Unlikely to be a rampardos, because those things are too hella strong to fight a newbie with.

Roark's cranidos makes the first move again,

I hadn't formed a strategy in my head yet, so I simply tell Rocky to, "Dodge!"

She sidesteps awesomely, the cranidos having missed her completely.

Now then... I'm not gonna panic like last time. I'm gonna stay calm and carefully assess the situation.

What do I know about cranidos? The armor plating on their heads are really hard and can absorb any kind of impact. It's feet are also pretty strong and they run fast with a lot of momentum.

We can't use the same tactic with the geodude, I don't think Rocky's strong enough to snap a cranidos' arms off.

I look back at the battle. Rocky seems to be evading each attack with ease, even smiling deviously the whole time. The cranidos keeps trying to ram it's head into Rocky but his headbutts just never seems to connect,

Probably because he's keeping his head down while he's running and can't see very well-

...He _can't see very well while he's running._

That... I can work with that.

"Rocky! Do that thing you do that pisses me off!"

She shoots me a bewildered face right after hearing my command. I was _sure _she knew _exactly _what I meant, and that was _why _she looked so surprised. If anything, I can actually imagine her saying something like "You can't be serious!" if she could talk.

"Do it Rocky."

She rolls her eyes at me as if to say, "Whatever you want."

But she complies nonetheless. I watch the cranidos once again trying to ram his head onto Rocky, as usual Rocky steps a bit to the side, but this time she leaves a foot still in the vicinity. Since the cranidos wasn't really looking where it was going, the inevitable happens and the cranidos _trips _over Rocky's leg.

This is that thing Rocky does that pisses me off so much. She _always _trips me whenever I'm not looking at my feet. Where the hell did she even learn that from?!

Now due to the fact that the cranidos was running at full speed, he was sent flying by _his own _momentum. And a lot of momentum at that, the cranidos skids on the ground and gets dragged on until he crashes onto the crowd's stands.

The impact was hard enough to send dust everywhere, effectively blurring the crash site.

When the dust clears, we see Roark's cranidos. Still conscious, but looking quite terrible. He sluggishly gets back to his feet and _limps_ towards Rocky. He was tucking his head down, so I _guess _he's still trying to ram into Rocky.

It was sad to watch. His determination was impressive, but not enough to win through this fight. When the cranidos _finally _gets close enough to Rocky, she doesn't even bother to dodge. The cranidos head hits Rocky square in the stomach with all the force of a drunk fly.

...And then he faints.

That was... wow, really?

Roark returns his cranidos without a word. The spectators were all silent. I was just about to walk over to Roark to receive my badge but,

Roark suddenly pulls out a _third _moeball.

Oh come on! He has _three _moemon?! That is _so _not fucking fair!

I look at Rocky, she doesn't seem all that hurt- hell she doesn't even look tired. So I don't bother switching her out.

Roark throws his ball. To my dismay.

Ah well... I'm sure Roark's last moemon is another pushover.

The light forms a figure about the size of Rocky.

...Or so I thought, but it gets bigger.

And bigger.

And _bigger_.

To the point that the figure was well over _three _freaking _meters_ and the light _still _wasn't done forming.

By the time it was done, I could feel my jaw having dropped to the floor.

What materializes out of the moeball is a serpentine creature about _four _meters _tall _with another _seven _or so meters remaining as it's tail. It has a _female _human torso that makes up the top two meters of it's huge total of _twelve_. Her human body was still _pretty damn big_.

Imagine a girl whose torso is _two freaking meters tall_. No legs included _just her torso is already two __freaking meters tall_.

Holy shit her boobs were the size of my _head_. Each!

This monster of a moemon I instantly recognize as an onix. One of _the _most dangerous rock types known to man.

And little old Rocky has to fight it.

"G-Good luck Rocky..." I say, but I couldn't hide the _despair _in my voice.

Rocky flashes me a smirk that is neither cocky nor does it reach her eyes. She was just as lost as I was, probably.

It's hard to be confident when you're fighting something ten times your size.

The onix swings her huge tail and Rocky could _barely _jump over the thing. Thankfully the onix's movement was sluggish, but if a single attack connects...

Alright, think Therian. What do you know about Onix'? Everything of course, but what of any weaknesses?

Under no circumstances are we allowed to let it get underground, onix' can very easily maneouver through earth and is sensitive to vibrations, so it would easily be able to ambush you from the safety of underground. Onix use their superior size to tear apart any opponent, their tail can also regenerate like a geodude's, but it's really thick so Rocky wouldn't be able to smash through it. They're also sensitive to drastic changes in temperature.

Rocky can't cause an earthquake(yet)! Rocky can't smash through it's tail! Rocky can't drastically change the temperature!

...Ugh what do I do? Onix don't have any exploitable weaknesses!

I watch in horror as a sweep from the onix's tail finally hits Rocky, she tries to roll with the blow but it had obviously hurt a lot.

Dammit...!

I scan the onix in front of me, if I can't find a weakness from my mind's database, maybe I can find a weakness by looking at the thing.

Huge tail as if made of segmented _boulders_, human torso with smooth grey skin, huge boobs, only wearing a bikini, short hair, blue- or maybe green eyes.

...Eyes?

"Rocky! Razor leaf it's eyes!"

She complies quickly and the attack works just as well as expected. As in, not very well at all. None of the leaves hit her in the eye, her face was covered in cuts though, but none of them seemed that deep.

...Goddammit!

Then the worst-case scenario happens. The onix _burrows _underground at alarming speed, all twelve meters of her body quickly disappear in a matter of seconds.

Rocky was done now, the onix was free to attack Rocky at her leisure and there's nothing she can do about it.

I try brainstorming some more while I wait for Rocky's inevitable defeat.

How do you beat a twelve foot long snake?

Blinding it didn't work, punching it is a terrible idea, you can't do anything to it! it's just too... big!

Maybe, if there was a way to turn it's own size against it?

Strategy building time was abruptly brought to a stop. Because the onix decides it was time to burst out of the ground,

The ensuing attack comes so quick and surprisingly I didn't even see what happened. Just one huge dust explosion, the sound of an attack, and next thing I see was Rocky being sent flying in a mess of cuts and bruises. I recall her then.

...It's finally Slick's turn...

Right after being released, Slick takes one look at his opponent and his fishy jaws drop. I'm sure his jaw did drop behind his mask.

"Water gun, Slick! Water gun like you're life depended on it!" pause, "...Because it does!"

Slick nervously nods at me, and I see him sucking a breath (I think? He must be puffing his chest for _something_). He blasts a harsh jet of water that hits right at the onix's chest. But unlike Slick's usual shots which are more like short bursts, this one was a continuous stream of water like one of those high-pressured hoses.

Slick finally stops his blast after a minute of constant blasting. I see him bend over for a sec to catch his breath, but the onix girl doesn't let him. She goes to slam her upper body down on little old Slick. Thankfully, his reflexes were sharp and he slithers away, just before the onix girl had slammed onto him.

Right when I saw her upper body so close to the ground, I suddenly felt an ingenious instant kill strategy form in my mind.

But it has a very high chance of failing _miserably_. But it's the only plan with any possible _chance _of success.

"While she's down! Blast her face until she drowns!" I shouted.

Inspired by that crime series I watched a long time ago, a girl who was drowned because she was force fed an entire bottle of wine.

I worried that Slick wouldn't _quite _understand my command, since he still struggles to understand specific commands sometimes. But this one, he seemed to get just fine.

While the onix's upper body was still low, Slick jumps and latches himself onto her back. She thrashes about to get him off, but her arms were too inflexible to reach her back. Somehow, Slick manages to climb over to her head and dangles his head over her bangs until the two were face to face. Slick's face was upside down, but still... they were _technically _face to face.

Slick shoots another continues stream of water onto her face at point blank range. They were too far for me too really see what was going on, and they were moving too much for the screen to show a non-blurry image. But by the onix's thrashing, I'd like to think that Slick's attack was proving to be very effective.

Until Roark commands something to make the onix slam it's head to the ground again. With Slick still attached to her head. The sound of the smash was loud, deafening even and it caused a dust cloud that nulled visibility. But I could hear that faint, barely audible... _crack_.

It sounded, looked, _felt _horrible. I broke into cold sweat and I had to swallow my bile back down. Slick was... by an onix that size. Everything seemed to slow around me, a sense of fear froze me where I stood. I wanted to run over and check to make sure he was okay, or return him o-or- something...!

A flash of red light brings me out of my stupor. It was one that meant someone had recalled a moemon. b-but I didn't...

I ran over. The dust had cleared.

I saw Slick lying motionless on the ground.

Red liquid was circulating through his brace.

His chest was still heaving.

His eyes narrowed in that way that I knew he was smiling at me.

I sank to my knees.

"You little..." I couldn't even finish my scolding. I was just so relieved, he was fine. Looking like shit, but fine nonetheless.

"I nearly had a heart attack..."

He spits at my face, I glare daggers at him. Bubbles form inside his brace in that way that tells me he was laughing.

And I return him.

That little _bitch_.

**xxx**

"Congratulations Therian." Roark says happily while handing me a small pin with a simple design.

"Thanks..."

"Don't look so down, you just won your first badge!"

"About that..." I pause to form my words. "H-How did I win again? I-I mean, your onix was still f-fine..."

"No, she fainted."

"...Really?" I asked skeptically. Somehow, I could tell he was lying.

"Actually Therian... I wasn't supposed to be using an onix at all!" he says before suddenly laughing heartily to himself.

"What-"

"I'm only supposed to use her against three badge trainers!"

"Wait, what?"

"You just seemed so _strong_ I wanted to test you a bit." He breaks into a fit of laughter again, a rather _annoying _one might I add. "Oh and, I already sent your reward money to your bank account, I even gave you a bit of extra for beating my onix! Keep up the good work!"

I... Fuck this.

"...I'll be taking my leave then."

I pocket my badge and then storm out the door. That's right, I _stormed _out.

**xxx**

I dropped by the center to heal my team. Afterwards, she texts me while I was about to go back to the hotel.

She says both my moemon suffered broken ribs, but while Rocky's injuries were just that, Slick also had a broken jaw, a disclocated shoulder, several stitches, and he needs a new water filter. Though the center says I was insured for all of that, trainer insurance and all that.

I sigh relief that at least they were all fine. The nurse says they're gonna keep Slick in the center for a few days, but I can pick up Rocky by tomorrow.

Repeating what I said last time, the IN really is the number one most advanced country when it comes to health and medicine. To really drive my point, here in the IN people can cure broken bones withing hours, cancer can be cured as easy as if it was a cold, and everyone in the IN even has access to the -fountain of youth-.

This is all because of moemon. So many biological breakthroughs were found from studying moemon. Moemon are fantastical creatures, each one is a biological marvel in their own unique way, and a new species of moemon is discovered every day! Ergo, a new scientific discovery is made everyday in the field of medicine.

Oh and I mentioned the fountain of youth? Yeah, here in the IN people have discovered the secret of eternal youth. Courtesy of a moemon species called ditto. Near immortal creatures with the ability to transform their very DNA.

Anyway, about eternal youth. They were discovered about sixty years ago I think. But when I say eternal youth, that does _not _mean immortality, you can still die. The IN has a drug makes your body stop aging, you could be a sixty year old man but is physically only ten years old. The problem with the drug is that it wears down you're your immune system, like AIDS. But whereas we have a vaccine for AIDS now, the effect of the drug is not a virus, nor a bacteria, it's a side effect. But again, unlike AIDS, you'll still probably live to be over a hundred with the drug anyway, so you'll still be living longer than those who don't take the drug.

I plan on taking the drug too, but I'm waiting to get a bit taller first... If I'm gonna be stuck looking the same forever, then I ought to be looking my best, right?

Anyway, I seem to have unnoticedly reach the hotel while I was making my exposition. I have no idea who the _hell _I'm exposition-ing _to _though, I just get these... weird impulse to explain stuff sometimes.

I climb up the stairs to reach me and Kyle's room, and when I unlock the door...

"CONGRATULATIONS THERIAAAAAAN!"

Argh! I think my eardrums broke!

"Put that speaker away you twit!" I scream loud enough to make my lungs hurt.

My ears ring uncomfortably and a mild migraine hits me. They both fade after a few seconds of adjusting, but I remain being pissed the fuck off.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Congratulations on winning your badge Theriaaaaan!"

"Could you fucking _please_, be less insufferably loud?!"

"Is this better?" He says in a whisper.

"...Yes."

"Alrighty Therian, we're going to celebrate your victoryyy..." He exclaims in whispers.

"Yeah, sure whatever."

I walk past him and sit down on my bed. I could still faintly feel the lingering of my migraine, if only I had stopped to buy an aspirin when I was still in the center...

"Look what I got!" Kyle proclaims in his insufferably loud voice once more, clearly no longer amused by the whole _whispery _charade.

I turn my head to look at what Kyle _oh so _wants me to see. He proceeds to then shove a bottle in my face, I didn't even get a clear look at what kind of bottle he just shoved at me, but it was black. I fix my glasses and look again to see that Kyle had in his hands...

Wine bottles.

"Kyle..." I say _softly_. "Are you trying to get a minor drunk?"

"...You're a minor?"

"Well no- I mean, I'm still _18_. And last I checked, you need to be at least 21 to drink yourself silly."

"...So?"

Eye twitch. "I don't plan on breaking the law."

"What _law_? I don't see any laws _here_." he says with a wink at 'here'.

"I fail to find the appeal of numbing my own nervous systems."

"Pfft, don't be such a little torchic."

That line actually made me freeze for a second. More out of sheer ridiculousness than anything, "Kyle, I am _above _taunts."

"Pok pok pok! I'm Thewian and I'm scaaaawed!" He mocks while doing the chicken arm thing.

"I am not stooping to your-"

"I'll take off my shirt if you drink."

...

"...That only repulses me from the idea even more."

"You paused."

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"No, I _didn't._"

"I'll let you touch my abs."

...

"...Shut the fuck up."

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not."

This is getting ridiculous.

"I-If I drink will you please _shove off_?"

"Sure." I ignore that stupid smile now painting his face.

He pours me a cup in one of those shot glasses. I take a very _slow_, very _conservative _sip. It tastes... really bitter,

"E-Ew..."

"Wow, this really is your first time isn't it?"

"...S-Shut up."

"Take another sip, I'll stop pestering you if you do."

I chug the glass down.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"...N-No..." I _defiantly _exclaim.

"I made sure to buy a really weak one, I figured you've never drunk before anyway."

"That sounds like an insult."

"But you look so cute and innocent!"

Aww, hell no.

"I-I'll show you cute and innocent!" I shove my small glass at him, "More!"

He wordlessly pours me another glass. I'm still not too fond of the taste, so I chug it down as fast as I can.

"Another!"

He pours me one more glass that I chug down as fast as I can. Also, I might be imagining it, but is the taste getting less and less bitter?

I don't even ask and Kyle pours me another glass. I swear, but the alcohol almost tastes _sweet _now. Aside from that, I think the room is getting hotter? Because it's making me sweat.

"Mmm..."

...I feel a bit, off. I can't explain it... It's like, everything's all fuzzy. I can't seem to focus. And why does the air feel so warm?

"You're looking a little red Therian."

"...Blushing is not as perceivable as they seem on anime..."

"Mmhmm, keep telling yourself that." I hear the sound of something pouring, I think? Maybe? My hearing's kinda muffled, "Last one,"

I take the glass. It tastes... weirdly sweet all of a sudden, kind of fruity? But that can't be...

"Hey Kyle..." I pause, my mouth feels so dry all of a sudden. I take another sip to remedy that before continuing... "W-What was I gonna ask aagain?"

"Beats me."

"I can't for the life of me remember..."

"Wow you really can't hold your liquor can you?"

It took me a second to process what he's saying, "...How did you do that?"

"Do what? You're slurring Therian."

"Did... Did I say something?"

"I think you've had enough." Kyle snatches my glass from right under my grip. It actually took me a good five seconds before I even realize what happened.

"...Hey! I was still using that!"

He gets up off of my bed, and I proceed to follow suit. I planned to chase him, but my legs seemed to have other plans, seeing as they refused to move the way I want them to. I totally didn't mean for it, but I kinda tripped over my own leg.

But right before I fall flat on my face, someone grabs me from behind by the stomach. My stomach protested upon being squeezed, but I held it back. The quasi-fall also made my glasses slip off.

"Akh, glasses."

The person who caught me suddenly lifts my legs and position me in a princess- he lifted me.

"Put me down Kyle..." I say, not entirely sure it _is _Kyle without my glasses on. I can't even see fifteen centimeters in front of me without my glasses on. But I _assume _it was Kyle.

"You're really small you know that?"

It takes me a second to hear what he said, another second to process it, and one last second to respond. "...Hey!"

"And you have pretty eyes."

...

"Aww, you're blushing."

"S-Shut up."

"Speaking of which, didn't I say I'd let you touch my abs?"

...

"Nothing to say?"

"F-Fuck you."

He finally puts me down on my bed. I sigh in relief- at least I was about to, but halfway the relief got stuck in my throat when Kyle takes his top off.

...

"...E-Ew gross,"

"You paused, and that was the most monotone voice I have ever head."

"I'm n-not in the mood."

"Not buying it." He leans down to plant a kiss on my lips. No tongues involved, but it somehow felt _electric_. "Prepare to experience the time of your life."

I found myself numb and unable to push away his advances. My jacket had flown off without me even noticing it, but I had no time to contemplate on that as my attention was brought away to him nibbling on the base of my neck. I hate nibbling. I hate how _good _it feels.

"T-This is totally non-consensual and is therefore classified as r-rape." I try to reason my way out. Though any semblance of credibility in my accusation was blown away when Kyle sticks a hand down my jeans that elicits a surprised _squeal _from me.

"For someone who's being _raped, _you're being oddly submissive about it."

He makes a bloody good point dammit.

"Or if you really don't want to, we can stop right here." And to press his point, he does stop. He pulls his face away to level with mine whilst his hands cease their _fiddling _down there.

I'm gonna be honest for a second here. The past few days for me has consisted of nothing but training, training, and more training. It's been quite some time since my last romp with the two devils.

That and the alcohol is making me _really _horny.

"I-I-I-"

"I won't understand if you don't tell me." He teases by whispering into my ear. His hot breath on my ear made me shudder. "What do you want Therian?"

I refused to believe a voice so husky could sound so sultry, but it did. Maybe my ears are defective or the alcohol messed with my ears somehow...

"...D-Do whatever you want." I say- no, _plead_. The most desperate sound I've ever heard come out of my mouth. Kyle smiles that wry smile of his after hearing my request. Looking so fucking victorious that it pisses me off to no end.

"Ask and you shall receive."

**(Things are about to get very hardcore very fast. To those with a queasy disposition, click CTRL-F and type in 'butterbutt' to skip it.)**

That cheesy line almost made me want to tear my own ears off. But Kyle beats me to the punch when he starts nibbling on my ear again. Goddamn I _hate _nibbling, I hate how it turns my motoric nerves into jelly. Even when it's Rocky doing the nibbling, clumsy and overly toothy as she is with her mouth.

This time Kyle doesn't slip his hand through his jeans, instead he _properly _unzips them and strips them off (unlike a certain rough leaf-turtle-girl). He takes his trousers off too until we were both in just our boxers but stops there.

"I almost forgot that I promised ab touching," he whispers into my ear with that husky-yet-sultry voice. He repositions himself so that he's sitting on his calves while I'm pushed against the bedpost straddling him. He then takes both of my hands and puts them to his abs.

His muscles were... hard, as muscles should be. But I wouldn't know since I don't _have _any. He guides my hands over each individual pack, then he moves my fingers to trace over the lines. He keeps moving my fingers upwards, dragging them over his front body, over his pecs, past his neck, until he lays them to rest just on top of his chin. Kyle then pulls both my index fingers into his mouth and _nibbles_.

The whole thing was weirdly erotic in a way I've never experienced before. The kind of soft, sensual _crap_ that none of my moemon ever let me enjoy. It was... different, but not a bad different.

...Certainly a stimulating difference.

"F-Finger nibbling was not part of the d-d-d-deal." I say, withdrawing both of my hands away. To that Kyle smiles, but his expression was lost on me since I'm clinically blind.

"Yeah? This wasn't either." He slips off both our boxers simultaneously, his hands moving at a speed too inexplicably fast for me to catch.

Just then, I feel my shaft being pushed into something. Something I first presume to be Kyle's hand, but felt far too thick to be a hand segmented into fingers- oh _shit_.

I use my hands to feel the... _thing _being pressed into the underside of my shaft. I quickly identify the object, but doing so made me feel like total _shit,_

_"_W-W-W-W-W-W~~~~! W-What is this, an _ARM?!_ A-A-Are you an idiot!?"

"On the contrary, yours is just about the cutest thing I've ever seen." He teases,

"S-S-S-SHUT THE FUCK UP-!"

My yelling of outrage was interrupted, by that feeling of shifting gravity which meant I was being lifted. Then, I recognized the feeling of having been turned upside down, and then dropped back down onto the bed. Once more, I was pushed against the bedpost, but this time I was upside down. My face was being pushed onto what was now _undoubtedly _Kyle's huge as fuck dick.

Now that it was so close to my face I recognize just how _huge _it was. Easily dwarfing mine by a _mile_.

At that sight I felt humiliated. Absolutely destroyed, it made me feel like crap. But then I thought about the fact that Kyle was going to drive me with that... that _thing. _The biggest I'd ever taken is Slick's, and just the feeling of his cock forcefully _violating _my innards was a mix of pain and pleasure that I couldn't explain.

The thought of taking Kyle's monster...

My train of thought shatters when Kyle suddenly wraps his mouth around my head. Slick and Rocky never gave me a blowjob, so the experience was a first on me. It was a weird sensation, the warmth of Kyle's breath, the trail of his saliva, his soft lips...

I groaned involuntarily when Kyle starts swallowing mine deeper. But my groaning was silenced when Kyle took that split second opportunity to jam his _'arm_' into my mouth. My mouth was already stuffed but he still had so much more to go.

...This was the first time I couldn't take it all the way to the base. Sure my only other experience was with Slick, but somehow it made my pride hurt. I refuse to back down here, I plan- and I _will _go _all _the way.

I lift my head over to align my mouth to my throat, like I always do when I deepthroat. But this time I was upside down. The blood rushing to my head made me dizzy, but the dizziness only added to this weird cocktail of frazzled stimulation.

I tried to slowly lower my head down, taking it all in at a steady pace. One step at a time, I finally get halfway to his base. I couldn't breathe and my head felt so fuzzy, but the euphoria was there and it made everything feel so _good_. That usual lightheaded feeling was even more compounded by the alcohol.

Kyle suddenly decides to break all that though. His hands abruptly grip onto my temples and then forcefully _push _my head down until I kissed his base.

I screamed in pain, my insides felt torn apart but oh so _good._ The torturous pain was immense, but the screeching pleasure even more so. My brain felt like mush, choking pain and euphoria. My back arced as far as it could, my body went numb from the roughest fucking.

Kyle takes his mouth off of my member to say something, but I don't even register it. I can't even respond anyway, just gargle.

Whatever he said doesn't matter, because the whole thing escalates one more time. Kyle starts to buck his hips into my strectched out throat, his strong hands squeezing so _fucking _hard on my temples, my body mercilessly slammed again and again onto the bedpost.

It hurt so much, the pain was electric, the _delicious _pain spreading through my body like cobwebs. Surging through my very _being _and infusing it with _sweet _euphoria.

He keeps bucking, slamming my helpless body over and over onto the wood. Like I was a ragdoll, a toy for him to _fuck_ with reckless abandon.

He keeps going, escalating harder and harder and _harder! _Hard until I finally snap. My entire body goes rigid as I climax, whether or not my shaft was where I don't even know. Everything was just so fuzzy, and aching and _good_. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't register sound, or sight- it seemed as though everything went black.

Right as I black out-

"NOPE!"

I was brought back to consciousness against my will. A foreign prodding- invasion of my rectal muscles dragging me back into awakening. So much, it burned, it hurt, it felt _fantastic!_

"You can't faint just yet, I haven't even cum yet!"

Someone says, maybe. I don't know, I just _don't care!_

I think that maybe I might be face down, everything was dark. My hands felt limp, so did my legs.

I felt something pressing hard against the back of my dick. I was so tired, so very tired but I couldn't go limp. Every part about my body was numb except for my shaft, involuntarily being stood up because of from the inside.

I constantly fell in and out of consciousness. Just when I thought I was about to welcome sleep, a fierce thrust would drag me back awake.

Everything keeps blacking in out, in out. A hand abruptly wrapping on my shaft forces my nerves to focus awake.

Whatever goes out from my mouth were just gargled saliva, my jaws fell slack and I couldn't control the drool falling out. I doubt saying anything would even matter anyway.

The bucking keeps going more and more. My spinal cord felt like jelly, my body felt broke. But my raging erection still wouldn't go down.

Finally, I cum again. This time it felt more like my cum oozes out like a broken faucet. But I still couldn't rest.

But Kyle still wasn't done. He still hadn't climax and he plans to keep escalating until he does.

Time turns into a blur, an inconsistent shift of in and out consciousness. Kyle could've been pounding me for hours, or minutes, I wouldn't know.

I felt like my insides were melting, torn beyond repair.

Until finally he makes one last thrust, one I recognize as his hardest, even in my addled state. Followed by the feeling of hot liquid flooding my intestines.

Finally, _finally _I black out.

**xxx**

**A/N: Fanfiction dot net really takes a toll on your sexual orientation doesn't it? I could've sworn I used to be straight... Now I'm pretty much willing to do anything that moves. Male, female, human or not. Even half-and-halves. _Especially _half-and-halves.**

**Nine pages of action, nine pages of hardcore sex.**

**...Wow.**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Oh and before I forget, 'butterbutt'**


	14. Trippin', right?

"I said I'm _sorry_!"

"I don't wanna hear it." I reply spitefully. I was mad, understandably so, _justifiably _so.

"It was an accident! An honest mistake!"

"You _tore _my intestines apart!" I attempt to spin my wheelchair around and fail miserably. So I simply crane my head as far back as I can so that I could look him in the eye, and shoot him an eyeful of daggers.

My victory night in the hotel turned into a trip to the emergency room when I went catatonic after Kyle was through with me. The nerves in my waist were ripped apart and my tail bone had broke. If I lived in _anywhere _aside from the IN, I would've died. I would've been like that pornstar who died because she fucked a horse. Not an okay at all way to die.

Apparently, Kyle were one of those trainers who took an... _ahem_, penis enlargement program, for the goal of _capturing _some of the larger moemon.

...It certainly cheered me up when I found out Kyle wasn't large from _natural _means, but I was still a _fair bit _upset.

"I have to wear a _diaper_ because of you! _You _put me in a coma for weeks-"

"-_A_ week, just one."

" I don't _care_. The doctors had to reconnect my nerves one by one! I could've been disabled from the legs down! Do you, pray tell Kyle, have ever heard of that magical thing called _lube_? You do know _humans _aren't quite as flexible as moemon right?"

"...You're fine aren't you?"

His blatant disregard for my well-being, how easily he just shrugs it off... It disturbs me so.

I sigh. I just can't win can I?

"And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. Because you _so _did."

...

"I actually have to congratulate you. Even most masochists wouldn't have gone as far as _you_ did."

...

"You're like, a _super _masochist."

...

"You should be proud Therian!"

...I decide that I've heard enough and roll myself away.

**xxx**

I release my team back the second we go past the Oreburgh Gate. The second my team were out, Rocky goes to wheel me away from Kyle, whereas Slick glares daggers at him.

As fond as the two of them were to causing me physical, mental, and emotional pain, they draw the line at making me comatose. When all is said and done, I'm still their trainer y'know.

Speaking of my team, I had to spend a month in the hospital because of Kyle _glare_. And in that time, Rocky learned to wheel me around _without_ smashing into walls, while Slick worked on healing his broken ribs from Roark's fight.

The doctors said my legs will fully heal by next week. I can already walk now, but they said I should take it easy until next week. My... ass is also fine, but they say I have to wear an adult diaper for an _indefinite _amount of time. You can imagine I wasn't happy about that.

...But the doctors said they made my... anal tract more... flexible. To avoid anymore situations like these. Apparently, a shockingly high number of trainers also share what I experienced (though I was one of those few whose cause was a _human_). A-And that I'm free to engage in... my _interests _when I'm good enough to take off the diapers. A-And that lumineon are known for their length.

...I have mixed feelings about that.

Anyway, back to the story. Now that we- _I _have Oreburgh's badge (Kyle said he fought Roark while I was in a coma and lost _hard_. He says he'd rather try his luck at some other gym than try again), the next closest town with a gym is Canalave. But to get there, we would have to double back to Jubilife, and then take a boat to Canalave. So that was the plan.

As expected, the road from Oreburgh to Jubilife was uneventful. After having fought a freaking _onix_, the occasional small shinx or bidoof were jokes. We weren't attacked by anymore luxio, they were quite rare afterall. We _did _spot a luxray in the distance once though, but he was more keen on hunting on fatter prey than humans and didn't find us worth the trouble.

...Thank god. I don't think we'd be able to fight off a freakin' _luxray_!

As expected, it was nigh impossible to reach Jubilife in a day. Two at least, three if you take it slow. So we had to break camp sometime after nightfall. Still, my team wouldn't let me get withing three meters to Kyle. I tried to stretch my legs a bit in the tent, they felt stiff, but they didn't hurt or anything.

A little bit later, I figured it was a good enough time as any to cook dinner. So with the help- who am I kidding? I still had to set everything up myself. The stoves, pots, boards, tables...

To the disagreement of my team, I let Kyle come over to my side of the camp to eat. I was still mad, but I'd feel guilty if I didn't do this.

"...I still can't believe you bring all this stuff." He says, pausing to eat a very simple stew I made. "What kind of trainer are you?"

"A _civilized _one who would isn't too keen on living off of beef jerky." The very idea made me feel nauseous. Dry foods and military surplus rations all the time? No thanks.

"...You could always live off the land you know."

"True, but I'll still need all this equipment to cook the things 'land' provides for me."

Kyle shakes his head in disapproval, "This just seems... wrong." He says.

"Your opinion doesn't matter." I reply firmly.

While I de-materialize some more foodstuffs to return to my hammersack, I note their expiration dates. Edibles stored inside can still go bad, especially the stuff that need to stay cold. I'm still so glad I got mine for free, ones as good as this one must cost a sizable fortune.

Just as I was just about to stuff a half-finished chocolate bar into my gauntlet, Kyle's meowth girl latches herself onto my arm and purrs affectionately whilst keeping her eyes trained on the sugary treat.

...I forget whether or not meowth can digest chocolate, so I don't take any chances and beam the chocolate away without anymore negotiation.

At that act, Kyle's meowth shoots me a shocked, hurt look. One that far, _far _surpasses Rocky's best attempt by a light-year worth of distance. A look that would give even the _puss in boots_ a run for his money,

"...M-Maybe just a bite-"

"NO! Bad Snowy! Bad!" Kyle appears abruptly to wrestle the feline away from me. "Don't let her eat chocolate Therian, she'll vomit it back out all over your favorite sneakers!"

...That sounds like the voice of experience. But that's not what really caught my attention,

"You named her _Snowy_?" I ask skeptically. Flare was a perfectly good name, albeit a bit feminine for a flaming monkey, but _Snowy_?

"Yup! Because her fur is white as a blanket of fresh snow!"

...

...

...

Urge to snark... Rising...

**xxx**

Back in Jubilife.

The plan is to hitch a boat ride to Canalave. And to do that, we obviously have to stop by the docks at the beach just west to the town.

But on our way there, we were stopped by a smallish crowd gathered around a short stage where a group of white clothed people were standing on. A bit closer and I could tell that most of them wore the same clothes, all white shirts that go all the way down tot the knees with no ornaments aside from a single button on the chest. One of the white-clad guys were already on a podium making some kind of speech.

"...We of the MVM aim to bring peace to Sinnoh! To return the people back to the path of righteousness!" The guy says. Apparently, me and Kyle had missed a part of their speech. I didn't particularly care to listen though, neither did Kyle. Rocky though, stopped wheeling me for a second to listen, I doubt she really understood what the guy was talking about, she probably just stopped to marvel at how _loud _the dude's voice was.

...Explaining to her what a speaker is sounds like a pain.

"We should keep going," I urge her with a nudge.

"...Yeah, I agree." Kyle adds, putting a hand over Rocky's back and pushing her forward. She wasn't too fond of Kyle touching her apparently, seeing as she slaps his hand away immediately.

..Before proceeding to kick him in the shin.

Kyle's pained roar was loud enough to turn the heads of most of the crowd. Even getting the speech giver to pause in surprise.

...Everyone's stare made me feel quite uncomfortable. More than quite really.

I may have pissed my pants a little.

While I froze up under the eyes of all the people, Kyle was too busy holding his terribly injured shin to notice all the eyes. But then the crowd finally (not fast enough) lose interest in our little debacle and turn their attention back to the speech giver.

"...L-Let's just go already." I plead.

And we finally move past the mass of people. But before we leave the area completely, a girl manning a stand hands me a brochure. I figured it would've been rude to tell her no, so I take it.

While we were on our way to the docks again, I skimmed the brochure.

It was about that group giving the speech. The 'MVM' group, an abbreviation for the _Moral Values Movement_. The name of the group itself sounded dubious at best, but I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and kept reading.

MVM was an ideals party aiming to '_inject morality into the people_', or so their tagline says. They claim to say that the IN has '_tread upon a path that deviates from righteousness_'. They talk a lot about how '_corrupted_' the IN was, giving examples of how the public was making a '_perverse mockery of mother nature_' by the mass-production of anti-aging drugs, or how society was becoming too reliant on '_hedonism, consumerism, and heretic arts_', whatever the hell that means.

It all read like a load of conservative bullshit to me. I was just about to crumple the thing right before I saw that they had a section on moemon as well.

...This ought to be a doozy.

And a doozy it was. For the 'Morals _Bullshit_ Movement' felt that moemon were _foul demons_ that had somehow originated from freakin' _hell _to bring about humanity to their damnation. And that was just their opening line!

They also went to go on how _barbaric _moemon battles were, how we were all mad because we were committing bestiality with moemon, how they were gonna bring about the apocalypse, and yada yada yada.

Some of the topics they talk about were pretty sensible to a point, but their reasoning and logic on how they analyzed said topics were _flaky _at best.

I couldn't handle reading it anymore before I decide to rip the brochure apart.

"What a load of conservative bull." I say, letting the shredded remains of the brochure to be picked up by the wind.

"It can't be helped." Kyle interjects out of nowhere, "The IN is a country founded only a hundred years ago, and claimed unofficially by some one guy. Next thing you know, they discover moemon, this guy starts making money, immigrants start rolling in, and before you know it, the IN would evolve into one of the capitals of the world in under fifty years. Kinda like the moemon that live here, change happens fast in the IN.

"And change is hard. Harder for some more than others, some people can't even keep up with the change. They get frustrated, they get lost, and they act out. That's why groups like the MVM exist."

I stop to take in all of Kyle's words on the matter. It took me by surprise how insightful he is all of a sudden, so much more than just his typical bumbling self. But as reluctant as I was to admit it, what he said was on the spot.

"...You're actually pretty smart." I comment.

To which Kyle responds by laughing heartily. "I really am aren't I?"

...His over saturating sense of self confidence still pisses me off though.

**xxx**

By the time we finally get to the harbor, the place was surprisingly packed. The docks themselves were pretty empty, but the inside of the ticket booking office was stuffed.

"Ex..cuse me! Disabled boy coming through!" I say, forcing my way through a crowd.

...What? I'm in a wheelchair, are you saying I can't use that to my advantage?

My chairbound self managed to cut a few people in line by using their pity against them. But some of the more stubborn people refused to let _poor helpless me_ cut in line.

Selfish bastards.

I couldn't trust Rocky to maneuver me through such a thick crowd, so I let Kyle take the reins. And with just the two of us, we wait in line.

...

And we wait.

...

And we wait some more.

...

Until finally!

"...What? What do you mean 'you're all booked out'?!" I asked with my voice climbing high in outrage. The pump of raging adrenaline helps keep my stuttering in line though, but I was too angry to notice that slight silver lining.

"I'm very sorry young man, but all boats have been booked for the next few weeks."

"Why the hell is that?!"

"I reckon it has something to do with the closing of Iron Island or the new ocean theme park in Canalave. Either way, a lot of people will be using our ships."

I facepalm. Like, seriously? What were the chances of two major events like that happening at the same time?!

"I suggest you either try a different boating company, or rent a private boat. But good luck on either venture, you'll certainly need it." She says with a devious smile. I reckon she's been having to deal with a lot of people bitching about this situation, and decided to take her frustrations out on little old me. That or she's just a bitter person.

"...When is the closes date for a free booking." I ask. Calmly...

"That would be three weeks from now."

"THREE WEEKS?!"

"Why of course! Didn't you watch the news? The new theme park lets you play with _wailords_!" She says, so much sarcasm just _oozing_ out of her protein chute.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"_We _understand miss, it couldn't be helped afterall." Kyle says softly, after having interrupted _me _by wrapping his very strong hand on my mouth.

"HMPPPRRRFF!" I say, trying to pry his hand off but failing miserably. Even though I was using _both _hands.

"I was just so excited for the trip..." He says sounding _oh-so-fucking SAD_. "Please understand miss, my little brother here recently found out that..." He trails off to whisper into something into the lady's ear that makes her eyes go wide with shock.

"R-Really? The poor thing." She says

"He... He isn't handling it very well. It's just, he wanted to go to the new theme park, before..." He trails off dramatically, and I was starting to see where he was going with this. So I stop my struggling and decide to play along.

Kyle shoots me a wink before taking his hand off my mouth. Alright take a deep breath...

"...I-I'm sorry about yelling... It's just I... I..."

Quick! Think of something sad. Think of something really sad. Just think of-

...

"I... _sniff._"

"Don't cry _Sammy_." Kyle says sympathetically. "We'll have better luck somewhere else." He affectionately tussles my hair. "...I'm sure of it." He says with faux optimism.

...

"W-Wait!" The lady interjects.

Kyle turns both of us around to face the ticket booth lady. "...Yes?" He asks.

"There is something... Our company owns a ferry, a rather impressive one usually used for long cruises. We're renting it out on account of the huge customer influx, but we charge a hefty sum for it. I didn't tell you guys since you probably can't pay for it, but if I throw in my friends and family discount for you guys..."

"Thank you miss!" Kyle cheers happily, "_Sammy_, thank the nice lady."

"_Sniff_... T-Thank you miss."

"Oh please, it's the least I can do."

**xxx**

We keep our facade all the way until we finally leave the building.

And then we burst out laughing. Well, kinda. Though my laugh was more hollow than anything.

Even with a fifty percent discount... The cost of those tickets...

This cruise ship better be fucking worth it,

"Oh my god! I can't believe that worked!"

"Yes. Yes it did, didn't it?" It was pretty awesome I suppose. Pretty quick thinking on Kyle's part,

"Man Kyle... You're on some kinda genius roll today." I stop right as I realize what I had just said. "Who are you and what have you done to Kyle?"

"Hah! You think I was great? You were pretty rockin' too Therian!"

"Nah... She probably bought the whole thing because she thought you were cute." I say dismissively. A bit pessimistic at the end...

"Oh come on, you were amazing back there! When you cried? Just _whoa _man!"

...

"I guess..."

I tried my best to hide how my voice faltered when he talked about how I cried, but he must've noticed. It was hard to miss.

"Dude? What's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"Nothing..."

I didn't feel like talking about it. The part where I cried... I did that by recalling an old memory of mine.

...One I wish I hadn't dug up.

I...

...

"...The ferry leaves tonight right? I'm going training at the park till then."

I roll my wheelchair ahead without him. I barely had sufficient upper arm strength to push myself, but I just... I need to go. Just be alone for a while.

...This cruise better be damn worth it.

**xxx**

**A/N: Super short chapter in which we learn absolutely nothing worth of note. NOTHING AT ALL!**


	15. Pointless, right?

** Deidara: Whoa that was embarassing... Thanks for pointing that out man.**

**xxx**

In an attempt to get my mind off things, I went to train in the park. The large open expanse was a perfect training ground afterall.

I release both my team, and since the park air was acceptably humid, I also take off Slick's water filter.

The most efficient way to train moemon are sparring matches. Or so I've come to conclude. Since sparring matches are a great way of making your moemon's strength and weaknesses apparent. I usher my team to stand a few meters away from each other, and also place myself at a safe distance.

I clap my hands to signal the start of the match. In my training sessions, I usually have them wail on each other any way they want, while occasionally giving some input on how they can improve.

Rocky made the first move and shot her razor sharp leaflets. Slick easily swerves out of the way, having easily read the attack.

"Hey Rocky, take a deep breath before aiming." I tell her.

She acknowledges my advice with a nod, before renewing her salvo of cutlery. A very interesting thing to watch really, how new leaves sprout at an accelerated rate on top of her head. If only it doesn't take her so long.

I'm thankful for the fact that I didn't need to teach her how to re-grow the leaves on her head. She learned that by instinct apparently. But seeing how long the process takes and how it forces her to be idle to focus... I can't help but feel she has some room to improve.

To be expected of Slick, he takes those short vulnerable second to shoot a jet of water at Rocky's face. The impact of the stream sends her stumbling backwards before landing on her ass.

It was an accurate shot, and perfectly timed one, but ultimately failed to do much damage. Slick has a tendency to struggle when his opponent isn't a geodude.

...Hmm... I've identified to weaknesses in my team. Slick's lack of force, and Rocky's recharge time after each shot. What else needs improving?

"Slick fire another shot! Rocky, stand your ground. I wanna see how long you can take Slick's attacks."

Rocky shoots a dirty look at me, while Slick smirks.

"Oh just do it. This is for the sake of becoming stronger." I add.

Rocky rolls her eyes at me before standing up and getting into position.

...It only just occurred to me that we were all really getting the hang of communicating to each other.

Finally some good news.

Anyway, Slick shoots another jet of water. This one landing right on Rocky's chest. The initial blow made her stagger a bit, but she reclaims her footing and endures the attack. Slick continues pumping out water, as hard as he can for as long as possible. But slowly, the pressure of the water lessens, and soon enough, ceases coming out completely. Ending with Rocky still standing strong, and Slick on the other side trying to catch his breath.

Rocky laughs, or something. She makes a kind of growling noise that I've come to recognize as her laughing. While this time Slick shoots _her _a dirty look of his own.

I counted the seconds of Slick's attack. He managed to hold a continuous stream for roughly thirty seconds, give or take. The initial ten seconds being the most stable, while the remaining twenty seconds continuously diminishes in pressure.

Rocky staggered during the initial shot. Then regains her footing in roughly five seconds.

...Which means that Slick's attack did nearly no damage to Rocky at all.

Keeping in mind that Slick's water blast is strong enough to leave a hole in a younger geodude, I know that he is by no means weak.

...Rocky just happens to be absurdly durable. Her stamina is something incredible.

Now if we could just work on her aim and recharge speed...

Alright think Therian, how do you work on Rocky's accuracy?

...

"Rocky, try shooting at that tree." I point towards a near tree, around ten meters away from Rocky. I'd tell you what kind but I don't know what kind it is. It's thick tree that also happens to be tall. Is that good enough?

She gets into position and shoots a salvo. I couldn't really see the impact from my distance so I get closer.

...

I look to find four leaflets stuck to the tree's trunk. Two leaflets on the ground that failed to impale the tree. And a couple more scattered about in misfire.

Problem was, the ones that hit, only hit at around the edge at poor angles.

..._sigh..._

Maybe ten meters were too much?

...Nah, Slick can easily nail up to twenty meters. I guess Rocky just has bad aim?

Alright, time to tally up what I've got;

Rocky's problems include, poor aim, reckless tendencies, and slow recharge time after each razor leaf salvo. On the upside, her strengths include, high stamina, absurd durability, and a hard _punch _(concluded from prior observations. Duh.)

Slick's problems include, low stamina, low power. But his strengths include, high speed, grand accuracy, continuous attacks, and pseudo-flight (kinda like a glide).

Alright... Slick's problems can be overcome by stamina drills. Rocky can do target practice, and I'll see if I can't get her to regenerate leaves faster.

"Alright, huddle up team!"

We all gather in a circle (a triangle...?). Then, I proceed to materialize the barbels I got from Oreburgh and strap them onto Slick's hands (I tie them onto his fins with rope and pray that they stay tied).

"Run some laps Slick. As many as you can until you either pass out, or can't run anymore." I say.

He looks at me with a highly displeased face.

"...Just do it, I'll give you rewards as usual." The _usual_ being a blowjob.

His face lights up at the mention of a reward. He then eagerly runs off to run around in no set track. Eh, you can't get everything.

"Aaand _you _Rocky."

She looks up at me innocently. Faux innocence as I've come to recognize really.

"Target practice_." _I say_, sternly_.

To which she responds by cutely tilting her head and rocking her body.

"...I'll give you..." I pause hesitantly. "The usual?"

She shakes her head ve_ee_ry slowly. All the while maintaining her "_innocent_" expression.

"...Why are you suddenly so difficult?"

She responds to that by crossing her arms and looking down on me. An incredulous expression on her face.

"...What?"

She pats her chest three times. I struggle to put the two number of pi together to uncover the equation of spherical objects.

...To put it simply, I put two and two together, to figure out what she was trying to say.

"You're mad because... I told Slick to shoot your chest?"

She pauses, looks lost in thought for a sec, and then nods.

"So...? What do I have to do to get you in on today's training session?"

She smirks, uncrosses her arms, then raises one of her feet and puts it on my lap.

...Oh hell naw.

"You want... _that_?"

She nods.

Yes... _That. _The _special _reward.

...

"...Fine."

And so training continues.

**xxx**

I watch Rocky shoot at a tree for the umpteenth time, barely scraping it every time.

_sigh..._

"Stop for a sec." I say.

She graciously complies by flopping down tiredly.

Considering we've been doing target practice long enough to outlast Slick's stamina training, we must've been training for a while.

...And we've got nothing to show for it.

Rocky's aim is still as bad. Her recharge speed was also still just as bad.

I try replaying her target practice back in my head. Each time so inaccurate. What are we doing wrong...?

I keep replaying the image of her shooting leaves. Again. And again. And again.

At some point, I couldn't help thinking how the rapid fire of her leaves looked like a machine gun's.

...

...Wait a minute.

Machine gun?

Yeah... Rocky's razor leaves _does _kinda look like machine gun fire.

...But I don't see how that helps me. I have zero experience with firearms, I don't even play FPS'. But by no means do I hate shooter games, I'm just... _epicly bad _at them. That's why I can't help sticking to RPGs or Beat 'Em Up genres- especially SRPGs like Disgaea. 'Sides, on the off chance that I _do _play a shooter game, I never use machine guns. I usually compensate for my sucky aim by using shotguns.

...

...Wait a minute.

What did I just say?

Let's pretend I can see the words I just thought up in text form, highlight the significant words, and then imagine something like a B button and a CTRL button.

Now let's press both buttons on the highlighted word.

*Pause for the audience*

**I usually compensate for my sucky aim by using shotguns.**

That's it! THAT IS _FUCKING _IT!

You fix bad aim by using shotguns. Shotguns use buckshot bullets. Buckshots fix bad aim!

"Rocky, I just came up with something ingenious."

She regards me by raising her eyebrows skeptically.

"Come on girl! One more time! Do it for me!" I pause when I realize what I just said.

She laughs when she realizes what I just said

"Alright... Don't do it for me. Do it f-f-for... Do it for _That_."

She gets up in a frazzled rush.

"Get into shooting position!"

She complies immediately, fueled by the promise of... _That_.

"Make a buckshot!"

...

...

"...Shoot your leaves in a _wide_, scattered manner." I mime an explosion of sorts. Like a firework with my hands.

...After much deliberation, she nods at last.

She shoots her last salvo of leaves. The leaflets flying every which way, exactly as I hoped. She understood perfectly.

When she had finished her shot, I went to examine her handiwork.

"...Wow." I say, impressed.

A large number of leaves had impaled the tree. A few fell, not enough force probably, while a few more missed completely. But a vast, _vast _improvement when compared to the last _thousand or so _times.

"Nice going Rocky!" I praise.

She tiredly puffs up her chest in pride. Exhausted from all the non-stop shooting she'd been doing. To the point where she couldn't even regenerate her leaves.

And it was then that I finally notice.

Rocky has _hair._

**xxx**

It's never really struck me before this. Because leaves were always forming her head like a bush, I never even noticed. But under that bush, Rocky has _hair_. I mean like, I used to think they were small toothpick-like stalks on her head that grow leaves. Though in retrospect, I guess those stalks were hair follicles or something?

Point is, Rocky has short auburn hair. Short enough to look like a really messy pixie cut. And now that I think about it, Slick's hair... hasn't gotten any longer. Figures, a water-type's hair takes forever to grow.

And me. Now that I think about it, I almost _never _look at a mirror. Not even when I brush my teeth! I never bother to comb my hair either, I just let it... fall into place after towel drying.

When I put my hand over my hair... It's gotten kinda long hasn't it? Long enough to frame my face even.

...I don't really like long hair. Except on girls. Dudes with long hair... just really turn me off.

Looking at the time, I've still got like, a solid two or so hours until the boat leaves. Which is plenty of time to stop by a barbers. There's a place that's really close to my old apartment, but unfortunately, that's on the other side of town. A little far to walk from here.

So I looked for a place around here. And by sheer luck, I found one.

Not so much a barbershop as it was a salon. I know salons are kinda expensive, but the sign says that they do moemon too, so it was pretty much the best available choice at the moment.

So yeah, I roll myself in.

The inside of the salon wasn't too busy. A few girls here and there with all sorts of objects stuck in their hair. One of those helmet shaped thingies were here too, and uhh... you know, salon stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary.

...Well, maybe the bright pink walls were a _little _weird. But not that weird.

I roll over to the receptionist. A pink uniformed blondie with too much purple eyeliner.

"Welcome to Sally's Salon, how may I help you today sir?" She asks. With a surprisingly refined tone you wouldn't expect from someone dressed so valley-girl-y.

"U-Umm I'd, h-haircut." I say.

"Right away sir." She says with a business smile before then pressing a button on her table.

"O-Oh and..." I trail off, the words kinda stuck on my throat.

She looks at me appraisingly, awaiting me to say my part. STOP PRESSURING ME!

I decide to just show her my balls to bring my point across.

...I could've phrased that better.

"Oh of course sir. Please refer your moeballs." She holds out her hand, and I hand in my team. "Than you very much.

"A hairdresser will be with you shortly." She tells me, before she walks away with my moemon in hand.

I sat there twiddling my thumbs while awaiting this _foretold _hairdresser. Whoever she is, she was taking a while.

Then I hear the faint click-clacking noise of high heels coming from the distance. Surprisingly loud enough to be heard despite all the whirring beautician machines being used. The heel owner comes closer. And closer, until she finally stops right in front of me.

Oh, whoops. It's not a she, it's a _he_.

Thought I can see right through it, his work was pretty impressive. Had I been anyone other than myself, I totally would've fell for the trap. But alas, I have an eye _honed from the fires of over a thousand gender-blender anime_! I could tell a man from a woman from a mile away! No matter how pretty, or how handsome.

This guy, I'm sure took the anti-aging drug while he was still in the middle of puberty. That's what nearly sold me. But! The way he walked totally gave it away, his blond wig isn't convincing enough to fool _me_, and the texture of his skin was also a dead giveaway. His efforts were admirable, but simply now enough to bypass my "_expert's eye_".

"Good afternoon sir! I'll be your stylist for today! My name's Amanda." Oh boy, that voice is pretty convincing. I would've been fooled if I hadn't already gotten a clear look at her first.

"T-Therian."

"Well mr. Therian! Why don't I give you a hand and take you to your table!" He says cheerily. Taking hold of my wheelchair's handles.

I'm gonna spare you guys the boredom of a haircut scene. So-

Wait, what? Haircut scene?

**xxx**

It was twenty something minutes before I finished getting my haircut. The reflection of my blonde, genderly challenged hairstylist looks at me with a frown.

...Or at least, I _think _it's a frown. I can't really tell, I took my glasses off to prevent them from getting hairy.

"...Are you sure about this?" He asks, noticeably upset.

"Y-Yeah."

His blurry image shifts uncomfortably from beyond the mirror. Even without glasses on, his body language was obvious that he didn't like my new haircut.

"...I don't like it." He points out. As if that wasn't already obvious enough.

"Y-Yeah..." I mumble listlessly.

"It's too short. And your hair thick hair is spiking up all wrong- You look like a military dork!"

Ouch. That hurts. Deep.

If I wasn't so disabled right now, I would totally kick his transvestite ass. O-Or I would _report _his well-dressed ass! How _dare _he insult a paying customer.

..._sigh_.

"...S-Sorry."

"Oh well. It's not _that _bad. Some people have asked me for _much _worse." He says while brushing away stray hair from my shoulders.

"...Right."

"Anyway... We're pretty much done. Want me to wheel you over back to the front?"

I nod in a painfully static manner.

**xxx**

I finished getting my haircut first, so I still had to wait for my team. The boat leaves in about an hour, so that means we have to be on the boat itself in like, thirty or so minutes tops.

But luckily for me they finished literally a second after I just checked the time. The first person I see walk towards the reception desk was Slick. His hair was tied back into a super-short ponytail, but I don't think it got any shorter. They probably just tidied it up I guess.

Following behind him was Rocky-

_Whoa_. I mean- just wow. Rocky's hair was rolled up into a difficult to describe hairdo. It was like her auburn hair was braided and then twirled around to make a mountain of hair on her head. What's weird was that her hair was _longer _than when she came in. Because I'm pretty sure she didn't have bangs when I woke up today.

The hair conundrum left me to baffled and distracted to notice Rocky tackling me into a hug, effectively toppling my wheelchair backwards.

I think Slick joined in as well to make a dog-pile, but I didn't notice on account of trying to solve the riddle of Rocky's sudden hair growth.

It was by the time when I got pulled back up that the receptionist lady tells me they gave Rocky something to make her hair grow. Apparently, grass-types can have their body growth accelerated. A wonderful discovery about my favorite moemon type.

"Speaking of your turtwig, her scalp was in terrible shape.."

That raised a few question marks in my head. I shower with Rocky all the time and I never noticed anything.

"Have you by any chance, been washing her hair with human shampoo?"

...Akh.

"I see." she replies. No doubt understanding from my embarassed expression.

That was when she offers me a bottle of shampoo specifically for Turtwigs. As well as another one for Finneons.

"Our beauty shop sells haircare product as well as other beauty care products. Might I interest you in some?"

"Y-Yes please." I answer timidly.

We make the transaction, rawing a tear in my eye from my tortured wallet. Oh the woes of a trainer...

After the transaction, I weep the loss of a chunk in my savings before heading back towards the docks.

*sniffle*

**xxx**

**Another pointless filler chapter! What is wrong with me?!**

_**Sigh**_**...**

**Sorry guys, I've just been struggling with the chapter in the ferry. I can't seem to get it just right...**


	16. Lazy, right?

**A/N: I can't tell you how many times I've rewritten this chapter. I've gone and written like, seven pages worth before realizing 'THIS IS CRAP' and then deleting the whole thing and starting over.**

**I hope all the hard work shows.**

**xxx**

It was around midday when we were finally about to board the cruise ship.

To be expected, the place was packed with people. The ticket people weren't kidding when they said there was gonna be a huge influx of people heading towards Canalave.

The line to get on was huge, there was so much people I couldn't even see the boat in front. The wheelchair did me no favours in that regard.

"Whoa man. This place is like, mad packed." Kyle comments from behind me.

"No shit sherlock." I replied dryly. "Where would I be without your astute observational skills?"

Kyle laughs at my sardonic tone. I don't really see how he finds it funny. Most people find sarcasm and snark more 'annoying' rather than 'amusing' like he does.

Ah well. The abyssal encasement that is the mind of Kyle is an utter enigma. No man (or woman) could ever explore it's depths and live to tell about it.

...

The line is still pretty packed.

My witty repertoire must not be sufficiently _exaggerated _enough to pass enough time.

Very well...

I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE YOU ACCURSED QUEUE!

...OF DOOM! YOU ACCURSED QUEU OF **DOOM!**

Everything will _always _sound more dramatic if you add in _of doom! _at the end. Like say,

We're having deep-fried briskets OF DOOM tonight!

Or,

Here's your change sir. YOUR CHANGE OF DOOM!

Or,

Pass me the salt of DOOM!

DOOM SALTS! Buy now for only 5k HL. That's 0.000003% _lower _than the usual cost!

...There.

How many people have passed in the time it took me to come up with that nonsense?

...

"ASDFDFGDSRGH!" I accidentally yell outside of my 'indoor' voice. Which obviously got me a few awkward looks. Which made me retreat into the confines of my jacket, raising the collars as high as they could to hide my face. Of doom...

...I totally should've bought a hoodie.

"...How did you _say_ that?" Kyle comments.

...That secret ability of mine will come with me, _to my grave_.

Oh. That's also pretty dramatic-sounding.

'_To my grave!_'

**xxx**

It took what? Around approximately _a freakin' hour _before we finally managed to board the cruise ship.

Now, I remember very well how much money I spent for this. And for that reason, I would first like to comment.

This is worth every single _motherfucking _penny.

"Whoa Therian, this is like, totally crazy!" Comments my intelligently-challenged traveling companion.

Yes Kyle. For once, I agree with you.

BUT I WILL NEVER ADMIT THAT! NOT TO YOU! AND NOT TO THE WORLD!

...

...I am the master of my own mind... Let not the impulses overpower you...!

Anyway!

To describe the whole ship...

I don't even know where to start.

No words- Not even whole books worth of descriptions will _ever _be able to even _remotely come close _to describing how utterly _expensive _this boat looks.

To begin with, it's tall as balls. I tried looking down from the railings and it made me woozy. This ship is probably bigger than my old apartment. My old apartment _building._

_"_We should check out our room first-"

"That's a terrible idea man."

Oh hell to the fuck naw. You did _not _just reject my proposal before I even finishes saying it.

If I wasn't so disabled right now, I would jam my foot up your _ass _so fucking _hard_, my toes will poke out through your fucking mouth.

...Figuratively speaking.

"Gimme the brochure we got earlier, the one about the ship." He outright _demands _from me. The _nerve_!

*insert materialization process here* *insert futuristic noises and tip-tapping computer noises here*

(**I am so fucking tired of describing how to materialize shit. You press a few buttons, you point. Done. Congratulations, you're now a man of the future. Again, you have no idea how many times I've rewrote this particular chapter.**)

"Here you go."

"Thanks man."

Kyle unfolds the brochure excitedly. So much so to the point where I discover that there is such a thing as 'unfolding something excitedly'.

"Whoaaaaa! There's a _pool_ on the ship!" He harks for all the world to hear with a tone of much jubil-

-Wait what? A _pool_ on a _ship_? Why would you even do that?! If you wanted a swim than why don't you just jump into the ocean-

Nevermind. I suddenly remember how dangerous that would be.

"They've also got a spa, a lounge, an open bar, a cinema and even a game room with free wi-fi!"

...

I approve of that last one. The architect of this masterpiece must've been a true genius. An absolute god among men. Every step he takes must leave _motherfucking _flowers as footsteps, I would worship the man and lick his shoes if he was here right now.

...D-Disregard that last statement.

"Oh, and they've also got a gym-"

Blech.

"-that doubles as an all purpose arena for moemon fights."

Oh. Nevermind, I retract my 'blech'.

"W-Where do you wanna go first?!" Kyle suddenly asks very _enthusiastically_. So much so, that he was literally _trembling _with excitement.

"Uhh... How about the gam-"

"THE POOL IT IS!" He '_screams to the heavens!_' while pushing me so hard I could've sworn I heard something snap. Nothing better be broken though.

I fucking _love_ this wheelchair.

"Hey Kyle-"

-Die.

**xxx**

Shirt, pants, (probably) underwears and all too.

Jolly ol' Kyle dives into the pool without having taken off a single one.

Ignoring his antics though, I have to say that the pool here is...

...Every bit as underwhelming as I thought it'd be.

A wide, kidney shaped pool with chairs and stuff around it. There were diving boards too, but none more than five meters off the water. Oh, there were also slides.

...If you could call something two meters tall a 'slide'.

All in all, disappointingly average

But honestly, why do I even care? It's not like I can swim anyway.

_Wheelchair_, remember?

...Anyway, I know for a fact that _I _can't swim, but I know someone who does.

And I'm pretty sure that certain someone is a pretty _damn big _fan of aquatics.

...In case some people didn't figure it out, I was talking about Slick my _Finneon_. As in, my part-_fish _companion.

So yeah, I release Slick.

He pops right in front of me, with his face towards me. The pool was behind him, so he didn't notice it at first. But he must've felt the moisture in the air or something because he quickly did a 180 turn by bending his tail in a pretty _unreal_ kinda way.

"Hold it right there!" I grab his fin, literally just before he was about to jump into the water. He shoots me a dirty look for having interrupted his moment of _aquatic bliss_- which I ignore like a fucking _pro_. Against his will, I pull him in and wrap my arms around him.

Which... Really caught him off guard because I could feel how his entire body went rigid all of a sudden. Again, I ignore his feelings of '_SHOCK_' and just get straight to business, that is, the reason I'm hugging him all of a sudden.

...To release his neck brace.

He was going into the water afterall, he wasn't gonna need it.

But right when I finally pull it off of him, I notice Slick suddenly looking at me with _disdaaain (3as!) _and flushed pink cheeks.

"...What?"

He wags his head disappointedly at my face,

And then suddenly flicks my forehead with those sharp, quasi-webbed-finger-like things on the edge of his fins.

"What the hell was that for?!" I ask in _RAGE_. Because his behaviour was totally uncalled for as well as equally unacceptable.

No reply though, he just dives into the water. Completely ignoring me.

His fucking trainer.

...

...Someone just lost his blowjob privileges.

**xxx**

It took a good quarter of an hour for me to achieve a _nigh impossible task_!

That is, to move from my wheelchair onto the many recliners surrounding the pool.

Long story short, my _endeavor_ involved a lot of crawling, pulling, and a little bit of biting.

...It just goes to show that I _really _don't have any kind of upper arm strength.

...Changing the topic in a totally conventional method from something so self-depreciative, I suddenly felt this _great urge _to stretch my legs all of a sudden!

To be expected of having neglecting use of my legs for the past 2-3 days, they were numb as hell. As well as just a tad bit sore.

Strictly speaking, I _am _already capable of walking. As proven by my short stint in physical therapy,

I just _really _don't want to.

Have any of you ever gone a whole month without using your legs? Especially when you spent the first week in a _blunt-force-induced _coma, the second week in a _drug-induced _coma, and the third week in bedrest?

It puts a whole new meaning to the term "_I can't feel my legs_". I could stand sure, and probably stay standing for a good minute or so, but the second I try to bend my knees in any way, it would feel like my body suddenly gained quadruple of my original weight. Which would result in me falling on my face.

That is, I don't _like _falling on my face.

..Ugh, but the more I neglect on using my legs, the harder it'll be to recover.

So, after I stretch my legs a bit, whether I want to or not,

I have to use them.

Oh the _horror_.

...But enough procrastinating (I'm _too _good at it). I finish stretches and materialize the crutches I got from the center.

It was one of those totally cool and totally futuristic looking cruthes. The kind that you strap to your forearm instead of squeezing them in my armpits.

Using them makes me feel like the strongest esper in academy city.

Anyway, I try taking a step. Carefully I shift my weight to the crutches, to let them prop me up. The result was okay enough, though a bit wobbly. I try balancing on one foot for as long as I can, before finally taking a step forward. Then I raise the _other _foot for as long as I can, and then walk forward.

It really doesn't look all that hard, but it sure as hell is.

My legs feel like fucking jelly, but with pins and needles too to make it worse.

A bit longer and the pins and needles subside, but the numbness stays.

Damn, I'm really not in a big fan of the numbness. But I can't really go _around _it.

It's like when you're training your prostrate for anal sex. The first few times you stick a vibrator up there, it's all numb and mildly uncomfortable. But when your nerves start to settle, it suddenly becomes _really _worth it.

...

...That was a terrible _anal_ogy.

...What? What do you mean the magical people of lemonland don't have to go through anal training? What, do they think all they need is a single enema and a dick up there and poof, they can do anal?

Fuck _no_. Buttsex is _not _that easy.

...Unless you were born particularly sensitive, but that's about as common as a girl who doesn't feel hormonal during their periods. Which is in translation, pretty damn rare.

...

...My god, my ability to get sidetracked is amazing. In a way, kinda inspirational.

...No, not really.

Anyway, in the time it took me to destroy the expectations of curious preteens about the _wonders _of popping their anal cherry, I had already finished up today's quota of leg use.

**xxx**

I relax on the recliner with one hand playing the pillow for my head while my other hand holds the (non-alcoholic) tropical beverage I'm currently sipping on.

Right now, I'm just watching Slick swim around the pool, while making sure he doesn't do anything destructive.

So far, there have been nothing noticeably criminal in his behavior though. So that's good.

Also, I let out Rocky as well. And after a close call where she nearly threw a kid into the pool _by the neck_, I've also managed to get her to behave. Right now, she was also being as lazy as me. Except that instead of on a recliner, she was lazily lying face down on the floor. With her grass covered shell... taking in sunlight (maybe)?

Ignoring the fact that she was obstructing the path, she was at least _not_ choke-slamming young children into vast bodies of water.

So all in all, this was good. This was fun.

This was relaxing. And relaxing is fun.

"Hey." Says someone who I suspect is most likely being a threat to my _happy time_.

I lazily turn my head _oh-so-slightly _to the general direction of the voice and answer,

"Y-Yes?"

...

...Please keep in mind that I am _never _as full of _swag _as I try to make people believe- if they could read my mind that is.

Anyway, the voice-owner of my caller was undoubtedly female. And was in some desperate need of a haircut.

To go all exposition-y,

She was a girl probably around my age and (surprisingly) also around my height (I'm _really _short by the way). She was wearing the most casual looking plain yellow tee shirt that was a size or two too big for her, and baggy cargo pants that would have made her look boy-ish.

...If not for the fact that she had rather... _distracting_ cleavage.

I mean, holy _fuck_. Despite being borderline midget-sized, her boobs were a solid E- no, _F _cup. They were so big they completely threw her body out of proportions, but in a weirdly _sexy _kinda way.

The only other thing really noticeable about her was her hair. Wiry and long dark hair that was in extreme disarray. Long enough to reach her knees, but looking like a complete haystack, I could barely even make out her face under all that hair.

"You a trainer 'ight?" She says, in an equally as messy accent as her appearance. Though rather than an accent, it sounds more like she was _slurring_, I'd guess that she might be drunk or something.

"Umm, y-yeah."

"Fight me."

"...What?"

Did I hear that right?

"Mmhmm, I'm challengin' you to a moemon fight~" She says in a nonchalant, flighty kinda way.

Rocky must've heard the words 'fight' come out of her mouth, because she instantly stood up, pumps a fist into the air and shoots me a fierce look that just screams,

'_My fists thirst for blood_'

"If your fists _demand _it then..." I trail off, before I notice the messy-haired girl eying me in a lost manner.

"...Fists?"

"U-Uhh, nevermind that."

The weird thing was, Rocky nodded her head enthusiastically at me. As if confirming my thoughts about her fist's bloodlust.

...Weird.

**xxx**

It was afterwards decided that we would _not _be fighting at the pool. Because the risk of damaging anything was too _expensive _for me to stomach.

So we waltzed over to the gym room that doubles as a sparring arena.

...I also feel the need to mention that we had to take an elevator to get to the gym.

...This is the first time I've used an elevator on a boat.

...Wow.

Anyway. The gym itself was... Exactly how you would imagine a gym to look like. A large space filled with all sorts of body-building equipment as well as mirrors on the wall for... stuff. Narcissism maybe?

...Or to weigh their progress? Yeah, that seems more plausible.

Now smack dab in the middle of the gym was a _huge _(probably 20x20m) boxing ring that seemed a little out of place. On account that it was _caged_.

The cages bars went from the floor all the way into the ceiling. With two wire doors on opposite sides.

My opponent, she of untamed hair, took initiative and went inside one of the doors first.

Obviously, I then take the other door.

"Alright guy, ya ready for this?" She asks in a smug kinda tone, totally not matching her sleepy, half-lidded face.

"Uhh... S-Sure." I reply. Manly aren't I?

So, my proportionally-challenged opponent takes initiative once more, and releases her moemon. And it was a...

...Something amazing.

For starters it's a bipedal moemon wearing a blue sweater-vest(?), and jersey pants(?). It has dark purple fur everywhere on it's body, with it's limbs ending in sharp claws (no shoes btw). Though it's face is competely devoid of fur- well maybe a bit of a peach fuzz, but aside from that it's all normal skin. The creature's ears were also long and pointy, while his hair was slicked back.

...He also had rough, uncut diamonds growing out from where his eyes should be.

Seeing that, the creature's species became obvious.

Sableye.

Ghost-type moemon with a penchant for being mischievous. It's speedy, but it's attacks lack much force. The fact that it's a ghost means that they have a major advantage against melee fighters.

With that in mind, I release Slick.

After he materializes, my messy-haired opponent can't help but cracks a comment.

"A Finneon? Those are pretty... common." She comments in a smug tone.

Hardy har har har. I'm laughing on the inside you _bitch_.

"Yeah? But a Sableye? Those are pretty... frail."

-Is what I would say, if I had any kind of guts whatsoever.

But I don't. So I say nothing.

"..."

...Yeah.

"By the by guy, I never caught your name." She says to me from her side of the ring. "Mine's Riley by the way."

"I-It's Therian." I answer.

"Well 'i-it's Therian' I want fifty thousand bucks if I win."

"...Sure."

Whoa whoa whoa- Nobody panic, nobody panic!

'Bucks' does _not _mean dollars. 'Bucks' are the IN's national currency and thus are _not _the same value as dollars.

In a rough estimate... I'd say a thousand bucks is worth about one dollar.

...Yes yes, inflation is a scary thing indeed. But not really, the low value of bucks vs. dollar means that investments here in the IN are a lot cheaper, so a lot of foreign companies have branches here in the IN.

...'Bucks'... 'Islands Nations'... The founder of our country was _not _a man known for his creativity in names.

Now back to our regularly scheduled, poorly written fanfiction with terrible pacing.

(...What?)

"Glowjob, use your swirly-explody-shadow thing!"

As much as I want to make great use of my witty repertoire to remark her most boorish choice of words, I must refrain for I am short on time on account of the _swirling ball of dark-colored matter shooting from the Sableye's EYES_.

Oh and, _Glowjob_?!

"Dodge to the right!" I screamed at Slick.

He complies faithfully, easily avoiding the swirly orb of _doom _by a country mile.

"Douse his face!" I order in retaliation.

"Another swirly!" She orders simultaneously.

Unfortunately for me, her _Glowjob _had the better response speed, quickly blasting another shadow ball before Slick got a chance to attack.

...Damn. He won't be able to dodge, the orb would hit before I even finish my command!

...Or so I expected things to go, but Slick had other ideas.

My fishy compatriot apparently thought it more prudent to go with my _last _order regardless of situation. So he blasts a jet of water from his mouth that (by sheer _dumb luck_) hits the oncoming shadow ball while it was still traveling. The result?

The orb bursts upon being impaled by the water jet.

Which then continues to soar through and hit the sableye dead in the gem eye. Also effectively soaking that _dreadful _sweater-vest of his.

I would also like to remind everyone that the pressure from one of Slick's water _vomits _are roughly equivalent to that of an amateur boxer's punch.

On something as frail as a ghost-type, that _had _to hurt.

...But if it did, weirdo sableye boy sure didn't show it. As he seemed to simply go with the backwards momentum, roll out of the way, and get back up.

"Another shot! Make this one a stream!" I command again. This time hoping a crushing, continuous, constant pressurized water shot ought to knock him out.

But alas,

"Do the shadow thingy!" She says literally a _second _after I said my piece. As in, _right _as Slick was doing his attack.

With the sableye's record time reaction speed, he performs her command in what was probably only a millisecond after he heard it. Which results in him suddenly disappearing _right _as the water stream was about to hit him. Now simply striking air.

With my absolutely _amazing _knowledge of moemon, I quickly recognized the trick my shadowy opponent just executed.

Something commonly knows as a '_shadow sneak_'. Which is just a very fancy name for ghost teleportation.

There are two types of teleportation in the professional moemon training world. Ghostly ones, and Psychic ones. Ghostly ones had the advantage of being done instantly, much quicker than a psychic ones, which would need a short moment for charging (which could spell death in a match). But ghost teleportation had the limitation of not going very far and the _distinct inability to reappear anywhere under bright lights_.

I don't quite understand why (I'm no scientist), but ghost teleportation _must _reappear in a dark area (hence the name '_shadow sneak_'). Whenever a ghost tries to teleport to somewhere bright, it just doesn't seem to work.

With that in mind, I look around the premises.

A dark area...

Like maybe...

-Slick's shadow!

"Jump forward, NOW!" I scream in a rushy, panic-ridden voice.

Which achieves the intended result- Slick dives forward in a rush _right _as sableye boy jumps out from behind him with claws raised.

_Excellent _reaction time, _perfect _execution! That deserves some _serious _rewarding later!

My female opponent was caught _completely _off guard by my predicting of her tactics. For just a split second, she was frozen blue in shock.

A split second too long.

"Point blank shot; FULL POWER!"

Powered by the adrenaline rush, Slick spurs into action. Flipping around at unreal speeds and blasting a face-full of water at the sableye under zero distance.

The resulting attack was one of Slick's infamous water pillars, this one being particularly intense- going so far as to smash the unreal heights of the gym's ceilings.

-After having it's force reduced on account of the _sableye _it just smacked might I add.

That's mah booi!

**xxx**

"...You don't have any money on you?" I ask softly, a tone that totally bellies my true _RAGE_.

"No, no, I gots money yeah. But, not at the moment, no." She says so fucking _flippantly, _I stifled the growing urge to bite out her jungular.

How _dare _she not pay?! This was an outrage! An outrage you hear me?! An OUTRAGE!

Why I oughta go around flailing my arms like a mad man until I go woozy from exhaustion!

"...Not even a credit card or something? Because I have a..."

"Nope."

"...Not even a checkbook?"

"Nuh-uh"

Fucking hell- _seriously_?!

"..."

"Don't look so sad guy." She says in a rather... _insincere _sounding tone.

...Though that could just be my subconscious _demonizing _everything she's doing on account of the _miser-y bitch she is_.

"How's about this, you's a trainer yeah?" She _slurs _as usual, to which I nod as a response. "And you're prolly gonna be challenging the gym leader there yeah?"

Nod again.

"Tell you what, I own a place there in Canalave see? So how's about I let you stay there as my payment? On the house. Breakfast in bed, laundry, the whole shazizzle.

All for free. So how's about it guy?"

I pause.

Considering the fact that fifty thousand bucks is _a whole lot less _than what most lodges charge for _a day_, this was great! If anything, I'd be ripping _her _off.

And seeing as how big a fan of money I am...

"Okay." I say with _shining confidence_.

"Cool." She replies contentedly, despite the sleepy face.

Then she decides to waddle off right then, back towards the elevator and then...

Gone.

Just like that.

...

...What a weirdo.

**xxx**

**Don't _ever _be afraid to leave a blunt and/or harsh review. Because I love those.**


	17. Tactical, right?

**A/N: Beware of mood whiplashes.**

**xxx**

Time passes by at the speed of nonsense. Which is somewhere between _really _fast and _moderately _fast.

Before I knew it, it was already dinner time.

A magical time filled with _magical _joys.

I'm not even at the dining room yet and my mouth is already _watering_ in anticipation.

It was all over the brochure in big **bolded, **_italic_, words.

"_**FIVE-STAR ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!**_"

With extra emphasis on _five-star_ and _all you can eat_. God knows I can eat a whole fucking _lot_.

I don't even care about the fact that I can't find Kyle right know! He could be masturbating in our room for all I care! Or passed out drunk on the deck!

...Anyways.

I finally enter the huge-ass dining room- t'was like a shining light at the end of the hallway.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. YES.

My imagination failed to capture even a thousandth of this rooms utter _splendor_.

Trays of food far as the eye can see! Open chefs preparing food with ingredients more expensive than my kidney! Ice sculptures and CHOCOLATE FOUNTAINS!

Ah, the majesty! The wonder! I am not _worthy_.

Alright where do I start- Nay, the better question would be,

Where do I _end_?

**xxx**

How much have I already eaten?

Neither do I know nor do I particularly _care_.

Just that I still have room in my stomach.

...Oh and, being the totally _angel-of-a-trainer I am _(lies), I was _kind _enough to remember to pick up the stuff that was edible for my team. I stuffed those food into a container and plan to feed it to my team later.

Anyway, back to my conquest of the feeding arts.

It was now time to move on to the frozen seafood platter segment.

My plate has already been stuffed with lobsters, mussels, sea urchins, and more, but there was still room on my plate.

Up over the corner I see one last scallop. I haven't had one yet, so I ought to just-

"Excuse me."

-!

"Lucky, I got the last one."

Oh hell naw.

This person- this _bitch_!

This emo-haired, trenchcoat wearing _BITCH_!

"Pardon me, but I saw that scallop first."

Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme. GIVE IT TO ME!

"Sorry kiddo, first come first serve." She says with the _audacity _to wink at the end.

...Urge to kill... RISING.

"But I-"

"No-_o_pe."

"Please, I would really. Like. To. Have. It." I spat through grit teeth. For whatever semblance of tolerance I have is fading fast.

"No way kiddo, do you know how much scallops cost nowadays on Sinnoh's market?"

Ohhh boy.

How _dare _she _insinuate _that I am _not familiar_ with the workings of the food industry?!

THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!

"King scallops -the one you happen to be holding there, cost eight thousand bucks a pop here in the IN. Which far too pricey for trainers or students living alone. With that in mind, GIVE ME THE FUCKING SCALLOP YOU **BITCH.**"

That was my snapping point.

By which I mean that I opt to _lunge _at her with arms outstretched in a murderous manner. Oh, but of course I had _very carefully _set down my plate of seafood down first.

I'm no _lunatic_.

"So that's how you wanna play huh?!" She replies defiantly, swatting a hand away and retaliating with a punch to my face. To think, she would punch a cripple?! But...

How dare she underestimate my _expert's eye_!

I can see right through you!

-SLAM goes the sound of my free hand catching her fist at the last second. Her punch was hard enough to leave my palm aching, but I ignore the pain.

This was for a good cause.

"Whoo, not bad." She mock-praises with her undermining tone.

"From the looks of it... I'd wager you're a trainer, am I right?"

I shrug in a way that I _know _pisses off most people.

"...Maybe."

She snickers at my answer... for some reason.

"That's nice _rookie_. How about instead of duking it out, I challenge you to a moemon battle!" She points at me dramatically for emphasis (which certainly achieved that). "Winner gets the king scallop, as well as fifteen thousand bucks... Because that's all I have at the moment!"

Hah!

"You're on!" I reply with an _equally dramatic _point of my finger.

...Must... Resist... The urge... To scream out...

OBJECTION!

**xxx**

Some guy with a twirly french mustache came over while me and the goth _bitch_ were having our argument. He releases a moemon I instantly recognize as an Alakazam (also styling a twirly mustache), which then proceeds to summon some kind of semi-transparent, luminous dome around me and the goth bitch.

...They saw something like this coming huh?

Whatever, this just saves me a trip to the gym.

Goth bitch and I stare each other down. Clearly she was trying to intimidate me, but I refuse to be intimidated (a FREE king scallop was on the line!). She obviously wasn't gonna jump the gun like messy-hair and release her moemon first, so that means I won't have the advantage of choice.

Slowly, I pick a moeball out of my jacket. Rocky's to be precise.

I see her over there doing the same thing, though she was clearly hesitating to throw before I do.

So it's become some kind of a chicken match to see who releases what first huh...?

He who releases first will have the disadvantage of choice. I know that, and she knows that.

When it got clear neither of us was gonna cave first, we both simultaneously throw our respective balls. I went for it first, while she followed only half a frame later.

Obviously, Rocky spouts on my end. But on hers was some kind of small boy with rodent-like features. Namely, the buckteeth, ears and twirly squirrel tail. But with white fur and blue streaks instead of the usual brown with dark streaks.

...A Pachirisu.

I could barely believe my luck! An electric type of all things!

I couldn't suppress the smallest of villainous sneers.

I notice Rocky was looking enthusiastic as ever. Seeing as she missed her shot with messy-hair, she must've been _dying _for some action.

...Good for her then.

"Screw strategy! You've got this in the bag girl! Just wail on him!" I cheer.

She wasted not a second, blitzing for the Pachirisu and throwing a punch.

-Which hits... nothing but air, unfortunately. The Pachirisu backstepped a good distance away from the attack.

"What do you think you're doing jackass?!" She jeers at me, "Did your thing your stupid pet _bush_ could beat my Sparkles?!"

"Now do it! Zap her with all you've got!"

Just as she says that, her pachirisu starts to cackle with electric energy. Soon shooting forward a bright bolt that races towards Rocky.

Bad move.

"Run it through~!" I jeer back, mimicking her tone earlier for greater morale impact.

Rocky complies by smashing past the arcing bolt- which dissipates harmlessly after impacting with her.

Goth bitch and the pachirisu looked genuinely surprised by this, which in turn made it clear to me that I wasn't fighting anyone with much _skill_.

"Grass-types don't conduct electricity you moron!" I mock with an accusatory point- for extra emphasis of course. Emphasis means everything in the world of witty comebacks.

"Now your finishing move!

"CHLOROPHYLL SPIKE!"

And in comes the old favorite! The move that constituted her opponent being impaled by the leafy spikes on her hair in mid-air, and then smashed to the ground in a piledrive.

She pulls it off like a pro.

"That's one down, _bitch_." I remark spitefully.

"Not over yet jackass." She replies with equal spite.

She shows another moeball, and then throws it. Wait no, she throws _two _moeballs simultaneously.

One of which materializes a furry bipedal that looked a lot like Flare- if you replace his red fur with cream ones. A mankey- might be a primeape though, he's wearing gloves so I can't identify based on the hands.

The other moeball materializes a taller but hunched figure with wet purple skin. I notice his legs and hands were webbed, and judging by the size of the poison duct on it's neck, it must've been a croagunk.

"H-Hey! That's cheating!" I point out, if that wasn't obvious enough.

"So? No one said we had to play by league rules." She mentions, which I couldn't deny. There was no particular battle arrangements in play...

...This must've been her plan all along.

Well fine. I can play by her rules.

"If that's how you wanna play...!"

I throw Slick's moeball as well.

"Double time whatever comes out of that ball!"

Wait what?! S-Shit!

I wanted to retract the ball I just threw, but it was a little too late for that. So I had to think fast,

"Rocky! Pin down the monkey- the furry one!" Close call there- not like the moemon themselves know what we like to classify them as.

The mankey doesn't see it coming, and is then tackles by Rocky. The croagunk unfortunately, I couldn't prevent.

So the very second Slick materializes, I wince in pain at the fist that connects with his jaw.

"Water blast! EVERYWHERE!" I scream at Slick.

I was fully aware that the blow he took must've dazed his vision, so this was gonna have to suffice.

Slick complies in a rush, blowing out a stream in no fixed direction. Shooting at every which way and simply letting himself be carried away by the momentum.

It didn't hit the croagunk unfortunately, but manages my intended goal. That is, to propel Slick a safe distance away from the poisonous toad.

...I was in a real pickle here though.

Croagunk have a natural affinity with water, being amphibious and all. Should Slick try to blast him, the blow of the water would just slide through his scale- which was purposely _designed _to withstand water currents.

The croagunk was obviously, toxic. Which gives it a _huge _advantage over Rocky as well. Seeing as Rocky's a grass type, grass types have the common trait in that their blood circulation is extremely fast. Nutrition travels and is absorbed by their bodies at a heightened rate. Unfortunately, this means that if a grass type was poisoned, the poison would _also _be three times as potent.

To make things worse, my trail of thought was broken by a scream of pain from Rocky.

Before I even knew it, the monkey-boy had gotten himself free from under Rocky, and was now peppering Rocky with lightning fast jabs.

Too fast, the monkey's fists were too fast for Rocky to block!

Back on Slick's side, he had also realized that water attacks were doing _shit _to the toad. So now he was simply trying to duck away from the toad's attacks.

But then I notice Slick's movement was sluggish. Which spells something terrible for my end.

He was poisoned.

"Goddammit!" I scream out, it was a mistake to have Rocky tackle the monkey!

That was my one fatal slip-up!

Now what do I do?! How do I get out of _this_?!

"Give up kid, your ass is _grass_!"

Hardy har har _har_. Real funny.

Sorry, but I don't have the time to cater to your _pun_gent taunts. I'm _above _that.

...

...That's it!

Quickly, I regather my team's balls and recall them both.

"Oh? Given up already?" Asks goth bitch again in this _sickeningly _smug tone.

"Almost, but not quite!" I reply _VICTORIOUSLY_!

I then throw both my moeballs again. Simultaneously.

Right on top of the croagunk.

"! Bubbles get out of there!"

"-Too late!"

Both moeballs burst with my team appearing right above the unsuspecting croagunk. The short second when both were confused was manageable enough, the two of them pieced two and two together to make magical number four.

The number of _death_.

"Crunch him."

What proceeds to happen is something I can only call a complete curbs-stomp. As if the blow of being body slammed on wasn't enough, Rocky took this time to wail on the poor toad's face.

It was soon that goth bitch finally recalls that god damned toad of hers.

Now it was two against one.

"Damn. I guess you're not _complete _shit. Just _mostly _shit." Comments goth bitch _right after I just beat down her ace in the hole_!

"...Looks like someone doesn't know when they've lost."

"Oh have I?" She says with a mean smirk.

And in that split second where I was _just _about to make a witty retort, everything goes to hell.

Goth bitch throws a moeball. Which distracts me for a whole second- an entire second too long to notice her still-conscious monkey had sneaked behind me. One millisecond too late to register the fact that the ball had bumped Slick on the head and sucked him in. Too late to notice the monkey driving a fist at the back of Rocky's head.

"H-Huh?!"

It takes a few seconds for the moeball she threw to recognize Rocky as a tame moemon. And then another half-a-second for the moeball to release Slick again.

In which time, Rocky had already been knocked unconscious from the fatal blow to her skull.

And at the very second the moeball releases Slick, the monkey does the same thing to knock him out. Made much worse by the fact that Slick had been poisoned beforehand.

And all this goes on in only half a minute.

"...How...?"

"You lost bro." She says, walking to me slowly and stretching a hand.

I don't mistake that hand as an offer to help me up. She was demanding her money.

Reluctantly, I pick out my wallet and hand her fifteen thousand bucks.

"Thank you~!" She says, before waving me goodbye.

And I stand there for a moment. Completely baffled.

I just... lost...?

...I... _lost_?

I lost... twenty three thousand bucks...?

**xxx**

**A/N: This chapter is short because it was supposed to be joined with the next one. But to avoid _serious _mood whiplash, I separated the battle section of the chapter.**


	18. On the bottom, most likely?

Such was the nature of moemon battles.

That stupid goth bitch...

A battle of wits and tricks. Cold logic and mean tactics pit against each other, with moemon being the pawns to carry them out.

I had been outwit, and outmatched. As the loser there was only one thing I could do now.

Get wasted.

"This is improsh-ee-babble!"

My tongue feels like lead, my mind indescribabble.

The booze tastes like sadness. With a sprinkle of shame. A drop of disgrace. And a little umbrella to top it off the color of _desshpair_.

I had sent my team to the local medical team and was now wasting myself at a blues club. Which has a bar by the way.

...Wait, there's a blues club on the boat? How'd I get here again?

"Drink up man. Let the alcohol wash away _all _your worries!"

...Oh right. _Kyle_.

"SSschtop singing!" I command him. "I caan't hear the _jaaazzles _because of you!"

"Woot. Go tell 'em guy. Stick it to the other guy."

...

That deadpan, slurring voice...

"...Realley? When'd you get' here?"

"...I's Riley by the by. But s'okay, since your drunk-talk's adorable."

She's making fun of me! At least I think she is!

...I'm not too sure!

"Water you doing here anywei?" I ask her.

"Just cause."

That doesn't answer anything I thought. But I was too busy chugging another shot to tell her that.

...Damn, alcohol is really starting to grow on me. I can really see the appeal of these things.

Like a wonderful tide of liquid happiness, they wash away all your worries!

...That made no sense whatsoever!

"...Yes it did!" I argue back. It most certainly did make _loads _of sense.

"You're a funny drunk, guy."

"...It's good that I amuse you."

Hmm... Alcohol does taste better with repeated intake. Really interesting, since it totally goes against the satisfactory theory thing by that guy whose name escapes me.

That one theory that goes; 'the more you consume something, the less you enjoy it'.

...Or something along those lines.

"...I wonder if my team's healed yet?" I thought aloud. "After that last fight... The absolutely oh-_so-positutely __**crushing **_beatdown I made them experience, w-w-w-aaaaht- how am I supposed to face them?!"

The answer to that question?

ALCOHOL!

"Barrtender! More! I NEED MORE!" Demanded _I_.

"...Drunk you is amazing. The usual Therian wouldn't have had the guts to talk like that." Comments Kyle.

Shut up Kyle. No one asked you.

"I actually miss the old reserved you, he was fun to watch."

I finish a sip before making my rebuttal to that downright _offensive _statement. "And what the hell is _that _supposed to mean?!"

Kyle just snickers at me.

How _dare _he.

Harnessing all of my _uncontrollable _RAGE, I loose upon his pathetic existence a harsh blow with all the force of a relentless christmas ambush!

My iron fist connects square in his chest. The impact causing a blaze of vibrations to rocket throughout the general viscinity, the mighty assault would leave even mythical heroes of legend speechless in awe.

"H-Hrk...!

"...? Therian?"

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFF-"

My hand~~~~! MY HAND!

"-FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Shit shit shit! Fuck fuck fuck! Shit on a crapper! Fucking devil's mammaries...!

"-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUC-!"

Paaaain! Pain pain pain pain pain paaaain! PAIN! Enveloping me! Overwriting my very being! Reverberating throughout my _whole existence _like a drop of water on paper!

"UUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" 

Arm, clutched. Down, falling. Wheelchair, toppled.

Explaining in any more detail, incapable.

Talk like Yoda, stop cannot.

The pain is overwhelming my brain's functionary system!

"W-Whoa Therian!"

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

CEASE YOUR HEATHEN VOICE, YE OLDE _VILE_ ATTRACTIVE ONE!

"This is _soo _goin' on youtube guy." Remarks another demon in the nightmare that is my meager existence.

"I-I think you've had enough to drink! C'mon man, we're going back our room."

I willed my utmost hardiest to utter the words,

"TOUCH ME NOT! LEST YOU WISH UPON THE WRATH OF A THOUSAND FLAMING DRAGONITE!"

But alas, the pain sourcing in my _shattered arm _left me incapable of speech.

To add insult to injury, he picked me up bridal style without my consent.

To add shame to insult, I partly enjoyed it.

To add grief to shame, he left my wheelchair in the blues club.

I loved that wheelchair.

**xxx**

I lay on my sweet-ass bed. My good arm doing it's _darnest _to hide the liquid streaming from my tear ducts. While my other arm was being held by Kyle, as he examines it. ...Or something.

"In a way, I'm impressed."

Oh how _dreadful_. I have his approval now too. What else could go wrong?

"Blondie's right guy. Not a lotta guys can punch hard enough to dislocate their wrist."

Oh yes. Now I have _both _of their approvals.

'And so, John was accepted by zombiekind.'

...Alcohol does not make me any _more _spiteful or bitter than usual.

"You're gonna want something to bite. Because this is gonna hurt."

"...Do you even know what you're doing?" I asked bitterly.

"'Course I do. I get bruises like this _all _the time when I was in the football team."

Oh.

_Ooooh_.

The _jock _type. I should've known...

Just then, I hear- _feel _Kyle pop my wrist back in place.

-And I continue to respond to that with a pained yelp.

...And I most certainly did _not _start crying.

"I-It hurts so baaaad!"

...I most certainly did _not _say that. And if I did (which I didn't), it was probably due to the alcohol's influence.

"Now I'm gonna bandage it okay? Tell me if it's too tight."

I whimper in response.

"...Stop. That's tight enough."

"Okay. There you go."

"...Urgh, thanks. I guess." I mutter under my breath.

"You're welcome."

"-I-I'm going to bed now!"

Perfectly executed. A totally natural way to escape the awkward atmosphere. You, sir, deserve an award for your _social skills_.

And just right as I jump off the bed.

"...Oof!"

My feet collapse right under me.

Right, Wheelchair.

Goddammit.

"Y'know what? Why don't you sleep here in my bed. It's fine." Kyle assures.

What a _saint_.

...

...Actually, thanks. I really appreciate that. In a _totally _non-sarcastic way.

...But I'll be damned to hell before I ever admit that!

Once _again_, Kyle has to lift me up and lie me down on his bed. On account that I couldn't do so myself.

When all was done. I _try _to sleep in Kyle's bed. I guess.

I take off my hellishly thick glasses, and close my eyes.

I let sleep take me.

**xx-**

-NOT!

How am I supposed to sleep with these two staring at me?!

"...Can I help you? Either of you?"

"No, nothing."

"I'm good."

...

Really?

"Actually..." Riley- for some _unfathomable _reason, starts to stroke my head. "You, guy... Are really adorable y'know that?"

What.

"Y-Yeah." Kyle says sheepishly-

Wait what?

'Kyle says _sheepishly_'?!

Kyle is _not _the 'sheepish' type!

"I mean like, I'm just being honest here man. But, uhh..." Kyle trails off, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "Seeing you cry kind of... Well..."

"It kind of gave me a boner."

What.

No seriously,

_What_.

"Yeah guy, watchin' you _squirm _the way you did kinda got me _wet_."

This is just...

What.

I mean...

_**What**_.

"I really don't like where this conversation is going. Could the two of you maybe... back off?"

Obviously, they don't comply. Neither do they respond to my request in any way.

"...Please?"

You can probably imagine how effective that was.

Huge (well not _really_) as he was, I had no chance of resistance really.

"I have a theory,"

Shut up you bubble-breasted nymphet. I don't give two shits about your 'theories'.

"I think Therian- Is that how you say it? Crying or something, stimulates a person's natural instincts to protect their young." She _slurs _with confidence (it's hard to describe). "He's just so frail-lookin' and weak, you can't help but wanna just... _squeeze _him."

'Squeeze'? Is that some kind of weird euphemism?

Not that I had the time to contemplate on that, as Kyle goes all horn-dog on me and rips my shirt off.

...Well not quite _rip_, but I'm pretty sure most of those buttons are no longer usable-

-Alcohol really makes your mind wander doesn't it?

"Let go of me asshole! C-Criminal! This is rape!" I objected with _great vigor_.

To which he ignores in preference of stripping _himself_.

"You're violating my rights as a human being! My dignitee- Nay, my _personal space_!" I argue some more.

How's _that _for an air-tight case?!

"Shut up already guy."

"I- Hmmphf!"

She shuts me up by a _passionate_(?) kiss. The deep kind, with tongue. Which totally distracts me from the fact that she was sitting on my stomach.

_As her tasting-device squirms about my own oral orifice. I feel a sense of over-_

FUCK! Now I'm thinking in _purple -_fuckin- _prose _for gods sake!

I'm losing my mind!

...Alcohol is awesome!

-No it's not! Stay away from that shit kids, they be dampenin' yer cognitive abilities.

_She pulls away oh-so-slowly. Her withdrawn tongue making a trail of saliva connecting my mouth to hers. At such a close distance, I notice for the first time. Her eyes, a clear, shining blue colour. As deep and meaningful as the deep blue-_

I'M HAVING THE WEIRDEST BONER RIGHT NOW!

While my focus was currently aimed at Riley's _shining blue eyes _(no they are not _actually _shining, it's just light bouncing off of them. Maybe, probably), Kyle uses this chance to pants me. All the way, boxers be damned.

He moves fast enough to the point that I couldn't even make a witty comment, until I feel something _of great girth_ poking my backdoor.

To which I reply with much vigor.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" I screamed.

"Too late!"

"YoooouuaaaaAAAAAAAH~~~!"

Not the most professional of narrations, but certainly accurate. Because that is indeed _exactly _how I worded out my disgruntlement_._

"G-G-Goddammit Kyle! T-This i-iss...! E-Exactly...!" I paused for breath. A little hard since he was _dry-humping my asshole_.

"W-W-W-W-WHEELCHAIR!" I yelled at him. Which did a great job of summarizing the many reasons why he should pull out _immediately_.

"O-Oh right, sorry." He pulls out.

Without neither care not tact.

"S-SLOWLY!" I _ordered_. And he had best obey lest I sue him for rape.

...

"Sorry man."

...Don't you 'sorry man' me.

I felt him pull out of me _excruciatingly _slowly. It hurt too, a lot. I clearly felt that he had very nearly _tore _something in the initial insertion.

The exit though... Wasn't so bad.

I could feel his _big-ass _cock pushing against my prostrate. Very very slowly grinding against it. That weird tingly feeling I was all too familiar of...

C-Crap...!

"Therian..."

Oh shit!

"Are you..."

No no no no no no!

"...Wet?"

I could hear how _freaked out _he was.

"I-I-I can explain!"

I can't see anything right now, but I can _feel _your stares! CEASE AND DESIST! RIGHT THIS INSTANT DAMMIT!

"...Should we have started with an enema first?" _Butts in _jolly ol' Riley.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"I-It's just the result from the s-surgery, I-I most certainly did _not_ have any kind of _accident_!" I argue. I argue _hard_.

The author may be sick but he's not _that _sick.

**(Everybody has standards)**

W-Who said that?!

"A-Anyway, I-I-I-I-I...!"

Deep breaths.

"The d-doctor offered me a kind of... uhh... a kind of _modification... _you could say..."

Damn this is really embarrassing.

Stop looking at me so intently- both of you!

"Well... Y'know how a lot of newbie trainers go through what... ahem, _you _made me go through Kyle?"

Just then I see Kyle whisper something to Riley. And Riley does _not at all _hide her outburst of laughter.

...No doubt Kyle had just told her what happened in Oreburgh... Anyway.

"So they offered me a... _treatment_(?) to avoid similar... _incidents _in the future..." I trail off uncomfortably.

Anyone would if they were in my position.

A blond _bastard _who has half-his cock buried in my asshole, a busty drunkard who had never seen a barber sign sitting on my stomach, and me, explaining to them that I did _not _have an _accident_.

Could any of _you _keep your cool in such a situation? Didn't think so. Carrying on...

"I don't know the details, but I know how the general result of the... _treatment _was." Pause for my nerves! "B-Basically, my ass is now _not only _much more flexible, it _ahem _also produces a natural lubricant."

"Ooooh! I've heard of that, something about redirecting where your pre goes right? It kinda works like-"

"D-Don't explain it to- I don't wanna know!" This was too much for me, I feel as though I'm about to _die _from the embarassment.

"...So does this mean we can have sex?"

...

...

...

"NO! NO! NO! NO! **NO! **Get out of my bed, both of you!" I whined. I pretty much stopped trying to be rational and was now opting to throw a tantrum.

I'm drunk for fuck's sake! I'm not supposed to be this rational!

...Although maybe I haven't really taken enough to get hammered yet? Maybe I'm just suggestively drunk-?

"But this is my bed." Interjects _HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED_.

STOP INTERRUPTING ME! STOP THROWING ME OFF! STOP HAVING WASHBOARD ABS DAMMIT!

"Fine! Whatever! I don't fucking care!" I whined some more. "Get off me both of you!" I screamed in the shrillest voice I have ever heard myself make.

The pair quickly get off and I _wholly ignore _the lingering phantom feeling of Kyle so abruptly pulled out of me.

With whatever dignity I had left, I jump off the bed.

Only for my legs to crumble under me.

...

"...Therian?"

I...

I can't...

I can't take this anymore...

I just can't...

I-I don't care who's watching...!

"U-Uuuuuh..."

I can cry as much as I want goddammit!

**xxx**

**A/N: If you guys could see inside my head, you might just understand why I like to torture Therian so much.**

**He is _the _absolute epitome of the term 'Uke'. Which translated from yaoi-speak means: "the cute, submissive one in a Boys Love relationship."**


	19. Who really cares about titles anyway?

Karmic retribution.

That is the word that popped into my mind the second I woke up that following morning.

Why is that?

The answer to that is one very simple word; Alcohol.

Remember what happened the first time I tried those? **(Refer to chp. 13)**

Yeah. That night ended with me going on a trip to the ER on account of my _massive rectal insertion _problem.

And now the second time I tried drinking.

I wake up the next day to find my wheelchair nowhere to be found. As I've mentioned before; _I fucking love that wheelchair_.

And apparently that's not bad enough. Oh no, of course not. The suffering couldn't _possibly _end there.

I was now very much aware all that entails to the term 'hangover' now.

And to this new sensation I am experiencing, I have only one _suitable _utterance.

_**FUCK**_

...Moral of the story? Just don't do it. Stay away from alcohol kids, that shit's whack.

**(A/N: ...If there are any actual kids here, I'm not gonna make a total ass of myself by telling you guys to leave and fail. I'm just gonna say that I can _not _be held responsible in _any _way for any kind of corruption that happens to the youth that partake in my fictive debauchery.)**

I'M HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD!

**xxx**

"There we go."

I feel the need to make a smart-ass yet self-depreciative quip about how it feels to be carried bridal style all the time by a ruggedly handsome blond adonis.

But screw that 'need', I have a hangover.

Therefore my self-consciousness stat has _harshly fell _whilst my need to cuddle with the nearest sofa cushion has _sharply rose_.

Out from behind a white partition pops the wild head of hair of one Ms. Riley. Our lovely(?) host for the next few days or so.

"Make yourself comfortable boys. Get all the seasickness outta your system while I cook somethin' or another."

Oh? Now there's a mild nudge in my frontal lobe. I never took Riley for the cooking type.

"Hello Pizza Hut? I'd like to make a delivery."

Yes, this seems more appropriate.

**xxx**

Plenty people don't take hangovers very well. I am one of such people.

So it was only two _hours _after having been rolling around in her _artistic-as-all-fuck _green couch do I notice that I am in Riley's apartment.

Nay, in her fucking _penthouse_.

Yes. For it was only now did I realize, not during the trip uptown, not during the fifty-floor elevator ride, and not even when I heard Kyle say something about an indoor pool. Truly, 'twas only now when reality caught up to me.

...Words fail to describe how _motherfucking _flabbergasted I feel right now. All this new information coming to me so fast in so little time.

I could write a seven page essay in **bold **and ALLCAPS about how this room makes me _feel _and it still wouldn't do me enough justice.

Hmm.

Yes.

Well.

I see no point to explode into _colourful _profanity about how I _feel _right now but-

Oh fuck this ironic bullshit.

"**HOLY FUCKING SHIT IN ALL MERRY UNICORN EXCRETION BOUGHT AND OWNED BY THE MOTHERFUCKING POPE OF MOTHERFUCKING ROME OF ALL THE GODDAMNED PAGAN RELIGIONS THAT POOP RAINBOWS AND BLEED MONKEYS THAT SWEAT PLANETS THE SIZE OF MANGOES FROM THEIR PEANUT SIZED ORIFICES AND TEN FOOT LONG PENIS' THAT SMELL LIKE BLUE FOOD DYE USED TO COLOUR THE ASSHOLES OF MUTANT ELEPHANTS THAT EAT FUCKING BLACK SHIT THAT TASTES LIKE BRICKS THAT URINATE ACID THAT SWEAT AND OOZE BLOOD FROM PARASITIC SNAILS WHO FEED ON THE EXCREMENT OF A THOUSAND PROPHETIC LEECHES WHO KNOW NOTHING OF CASSANDRA TRUTHS FOR THE LIES OF A MILLION DEEDS CAST ASCETICALLY BY THE MONKS OF AZARATH IN THE MONASTERY OF ETERNAL OBLIVION COULD NEVER EVER FUCKING EVER ELABORATE IN ENOUGH EXCRUCIATING SHITTY DETAIL OF GOLDEN WIT AND SARCASM ENOUGH TO TELL TALES OF A MILLION MOUNTAINS TALL ENOUGH TO SPLIT THE SHIT-EATING CORE OF THE GRIN WHO HOLDS THE SECRETS OF THE TUNA OF WRATH AND OLIVE DRESSINGS OBFUSCATING ETERNITY WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A CLEAN TOENAIL THA SNEEZES SMEGMA WITH IT'S MICROSCOPIC INTERCOURSE PARTNERS!**"

...*cough* ahem. My lungs... urrk, hurt.

That was... such a _huge _mouthfull that it... really leaves me feeling just a _bit..._ uhh, _lightheaded_.

I really... I can't help it. The sight of people delivering italian food... it just makes everything feel so... _real, _that I couldn't help it.

I should... probably tip him extra. He deserves..._ it._

**xxx**

"Stop your goddamned giggling." I warn both of them. They were seriously spoiling my apetite.

"But heeeheeeheeh! You should've seen the look on his face hrrk! It was _priceless_." Kyle says in between fits.

Honestly with all his laughing, I can't believe he hasn't squirt soda out of his nose yet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh god my stomach HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

...God knows Riley has.

_sigh..._ Ignore them Therian. Just eat, and enjoy your pizza. Remember, you love food and nothing should ever get in the way of that.

Not the sight of delivery boys.

Not the revelation of lost wheelchairs.

And most certainly not unexpectedly posh living conditions.

"...How'd you end up living in such a nice place anyway?"

...Really? Why did I just _say _that? I swear to _god_, sometimes my brain and my mouth just aren't in sync or something.

I keep saying shit my brain doesn't approve of.

Well anyway, Riley doesn't really answer my question for quite a while. Apparently she was having some serious trouble trying _not _to laugh.

But finally, "Oh this place?" She points out. "It's not even mine."

Me and Kyle simultaneously respond to _that _statement with a synchronized, "huh?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just kinda house-sittin' this place until my boss comes back. On account I was kicked outta my last joint and whatnot."

Oh Mr (or Mrs.) Riley's Boss... What a terrible eye for staff management you have.

Your house-sitter has very irresponsibly invited two strangers into your home.

It's a good thing I _don't _have ulterior motives.

...Although that vase looks really nice, I'm sure it'd come in handy when I'm low on funds or something.

"But enough about me, what about you guys?" She then points at the Kyle and then me with the tip of my pizza. I try to ignore the fact that a bit of tomato stained my favorite jacket and continued to listen to her finish her question.

"I mean, neither of you boys really look like your typical trainer fare." Again, she swishes the pizza in her hand like it was some kind of teacher baton or something. Built for the purpose of pointing a pizza is not.

Dammit, red stains on black wool is _impossible to cover up_!

"You blondie, are what? twenny five, twenny six? way to old to _just _be a one badge trainer." Again she swishes her rectangular slice to point at me. But alas, for I duck away expertly at the last second! "...And you guy, ignoring how weird y'are as a person. You still don't fit the trainer profile."

"Excuse me?" I had to ask. I mean what does 'not fit the profile' mean? I look like _such _a trainer!

"Your jacket." She says simply, stopping for a moment to (finally) nip the rectangular tip of her slice. "They're old and dirty, but they're designer brand. Expensive ones too, and totally impractical for travelling.

"Yet you're always wearing 'em. What's the deal?"

...

...She's surprisingly sharp.

"...I really don't think my fashion sense is all that-"

"Oh you know what I mean. I mean like, I know your type of people." She stops again, this time to swallow. "You're the _crazy prepared _type. Which I respect and all, but you somehow seem like that type but at the same time, you don't strike me like you really _want _to travel at all. Which contradicts my earlier statement, yet is still the fact of the matter."

I didn't say anything in response to her analysis.

"Call it a hunch guy. If I'm wrong feel free to call me out."

I have to say that I _hate _being put on the spot like this. I mean, it's quite uncomfortable. What the hell is she interrogating me for.

Oh well. If she can already read that much about me, there's no point in hiding anything. She'll just figure it out eventually. And if not, I don't really have anything to hide anyway.

"First of all... I wear this jacket because I really like it. It's comfy and black and also a gift, so yeah." She and Kyle nod. I continue, "And to be honest yeah. You caught me out, I have some mixed feelings about traveling, but that's not all that weird-"

"'Mixed-feelings' don't train moemon to be as strong as yours." She points out.

...

"Alright, whatever. But it's a long story so why don't I tell it after Kyle's turn?"

Oh yes! Jolly good show Therian my boy! What a wonderful transition! How _natural _it sounded.

..Not.

"Me?"

'No, the lamp- Yes you fucktard!' I wanted to say out loud. I _really_ wanted to say out loud

Kyle shrugs indifferently then. "Long story short, I used to be a college kid who flunked out for being an idiot. So now instead of living as a hobo, I decided to give moemon training a go. Back to you Therian."

...

...Wait what?

That's it? _That's _the whole reason he became a trainer?! That's what-

...

...Who am I kidding. In retrospect, my reason isn't all that much better.

"Ugh, _fine_. But a warning in advance, my story's stupid."

I cleared my throat. More to kinda... mentally prepare myself rather than actually _clearing _my throat. "I don't know if you can tell, but I'm really smart. I'm actually so fucking smart that I have like, _seven _different top colleges competing for my favor.

"But the funny thing is... Well, I know it's a childish pipe dream but still. I've always, _always _wanted to be some kind of moemon master." I couldn't help laughing pitifully at how ridiculous I sounded. Moemon master? What am I? _Ten_?

"I know I'd probably be more suited as some kinda academic nerd, like an accountant or something rather than a trainer. And truth be honest, I'm not all that against that kinda stuff- working behind a desk I mean.

"It's just that well... I really _do _like moemon, and I want to work with them somehow. But I know I can't be the champion or anything. B-But like I wanted to give it a _shot _or something."

I rubbed my temples to cool my thoughts a bit. I was going too fast and wasn't making much sense. So I figured I should calm down for a sec, take a deep breath, and form my sentences better.

"So basically, I plan on going to college, but a part of me still wants to give moemon training a shot. So you could say I'm running an experiment. Or... call it a challenge, I'm challenging myself.

"I'm trying to see how far I can get as a trainer until the end of the year, but afterwards...

I'm going to retire and go to college."

**xxx**

**REVELATION, it turns out our eponymous hero is on a time limit. A self-set one, but still...**

**I should try and update faaaster~! I also promise there's some kind of plot behind all this. ...Probably!  
**


	20. Sorry guys

**It has come to my attention that this series isn't really as good as I wish it was. If anything, it's really quite terrible.**

**I've been making up most of this story on the go, no real plot was even made in my mind until a few chapters ago. This series is already unsalvageable and I really, REALLY don't like it anymore.**

**But worry not! I'm not abandoning this series just yet. I'm simply... Rebooting it. For the next few months (hopefully weeks, but I'm really swamped enough as it is), I plan on completely changing the chapters before this. I'll probably get back to 20 chapters in approximately...**

**...9 months.**

**...Sigh.**

**Sorry guys, but I just can't bring myself to continue this series as is anymore. But don't worry! All characters involved will still be the same, Therian, Kyle, Rocky, Slick, Riley, Glowjob, goth bitch and all the likes will still be in the reboot.**

**Again, I'm sorry for being selfish.**


End file.
